


Darling Deviants

by IamDeli, iwassoalone



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, BDSM, Bad BDSM Etiquette, Butt Plugs, Chronic Illness, Chronic Pain, Comeplay, Denial, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Domestic Discipline, Emotional Sex, Fisting, Fluff and Smut, Getting Together, Getting to Know Each Other, Humiliation, I can't believe there is no tag for this, Kinda?, Kink Negotiation, Kinky, Lingerie, M/M, Medication, Meet-Cute, Mental Health Issues, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Panic Attacks, Panty Kink, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Past Relationship(s), Power Exchange, Punishment, RP based, Recreational Drug Use, Remus Lupin Needs a Hug, Scents & Smells, Self-Esteem Issues, Sexting, Shibari, Sirius Black Needs a Hug, Slice of Life, Texting, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Trust Issues, Under-negotiated Kink, Verbal Humiliation, domestic filth, google translate french, that escalated quickly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 52,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamDeli/pseuds/IamDeli, https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwassoalone/pseuds/iwassoalone
Summary: Accidentally texting a stranger gets really intense.There is a chunk of the fic in texting style but it will change eventually.
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 34
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi folks!
> 
> Please be aware that this is an RP based fic that I wrote with Iwassoalone and it owns my whole heart.  
> After letting the raw document sit for forever I finally go through it to try and edit it for your reading pleasure. And also our own ;)  
> Right now I'm planning to split the raw text into about 24 chapters but that's not 100% sure yet.
> 
> There will be a lot of tags (and warnings) added as we upload the chapters, so keep your eyes peeled for triggers and also please, if you see anything we might have missed, drop us a dm.
> 
> Trying to post every Thursday :)

**[20:46, 30.1.2019] Unknown: Men are such arse holes! Make me a promise, love? If I'm still miserably single when I'm 35, you'll marry me? 😅**

[20:52, 30.1.2019] Unknown: I am kind of tempted right now to make promises like that to strangers 😉

**[20:59, 30.1.2019] Unknown: Strangers? Lily, I told you I had a new phone. That bastard Caradoc threw mine at the wall in a temper.**

[21:03, 30.1.2019] Unknown: Well first, I hope you got back at the asshole? Like wtaf? Second, I'm not Lily xD Guess you made a mistake there, mate

**[21:09, 30.1.2019] Unknown: Shit... I am so sorry! Must've typed the wrong number out.  
[21:10, 30.1.2019] Unknown: I kicked him in the bollocks BTW. And text all his 'friends' telling him he has pubic lice.**

[21:15, 30.1.2019] Unknown: Man, I really really don't want to get on your bad side😉

**[21:15, 30.1.2019] Unknown: That'd be difficult for you considering I know nothing about you.**

[21:15, 30.1.2019] Unknown: From your first text I guess Caradoc Guy fucked up beyond your phone?

**[21:17, 30.1.2019] Unknown: He's a syphilitic little wank rag who better hopes he never sees me again.**

[21:18, 30.1.2019] Unknown: Since I already know not to cross you I guess I can tell you that I'm apparently an arsehole too

**[21:24, 30.1.2019] Unknown : Oh really? Do tell.**

[21:28, 30.1.2019] Unknown: Well I am male, so I guess I fall into the arse category 😬

**[21:39, 30.1.2019] Unknown: Well then so do I. As I'm a man too.  
[21:45, 30.1.2019] Unknown: I knew that's put you off.... Don't want a queer texting you hm.**

[21:47, 30.1.2019] Unknown: now that would be hypocrisy on my account

**[21:49, 30.1.2019] Unknown: you're queer?**

[21:51, 30.1.2019] Unknown: yes  
[21:51, 30.1.2019] Unknown: so I'm curious now  
[21:51, 30.1.2019] Unknown: What did Caradoc-Guy (ur ex?) do to make you want to marry the lily girl?

**[21:54, 30.1.2019] Unknown: He fucked my next door neighbour, then his work colleague and then my estranged alcoholic sister.**

[21:55, 30.1.2019] Unknown: ugh, that's fucked up, mate  
[21:55, 30.1.2019] Unknown: Sorry about that

**[21:55, 30.1.2019] Unknown: We were meant to be getting married next month. I've lost hundreds of pounds on the deposit for the country house we were holding the party.**

[21:56, 30.1.2019] Unknown: Shit  
[21:56, 30.1.2019] Unknown: how long have you been together???  
[21:56, 30.1.2019] Unknown: I mean I'm very sorry for you  
[21:56, 30.1.2019] Unknown: but at least you found out before marrying him?

**[22:06, 30.1.2019] Unknown: Five years. All that fucking time wasted. I need a drink. Any suggestions?**

[22:15, 30.1.2019] Unknown: okay unfortunate stranger, the question is, do want to get smashed or do you want to unwind?

**[22:17, 30.1.2019] Unknown : Hammered, completely out of my tree.**

[22:18, 30.1.2019] Unknown: that sounds desperate  
[22:18, 30.1.2019] Unknown: are u alright?  
[22:18, 30.1.2019] Unknown: reached the lily girl?

**[22:19, 30.1.2019] Unknown : you wouldn't be the first person to say that.  
Oh yes, absolutely fucking spiffing.  
[22:19, 30.1.2019] Unknown: Nah. She's on holiday in France. I should let her enjoy herself.**

[22:19, 30.1.2019] Unknown: I recommend to just go with the Talisker then. [.jpg]  
I kind of like whiskey but I have not much experience with being blackout drunk on it  
[22:19, 30.1.2019] Unknown: maybe you should not?  
[22:19, 30.1.2019] Unknown: at least not alone?

**[22:25, 30.1.2019] Unknown: I can take care of myself, thanks.**

[22:25, 30.1.2019] Unknown: calling your friend might be a good idea? I have the feeling she would want to know  
[22:25, 30.1.2019] Unknown: sorry  
[22:25, 30.1.2019] Unknown: didn't want to overstep or anything  
[22:25, 30.1.2019] Unknown: good night then

**[22:26, 30.1.2019] Unknown: Is that it then?**

[22:28, 30.1.2019] Unknown: I don't know, you didn't seem too keen on me texting you a moment ago?  
[22:28, 30.1.2019] Unknown: just don't want to bother you  
[22:28, 30.1.2019] Unknown: hope you get some sleep, stranger

**[23:29, 30.1.2019] Unknown :... You're not an arsehole  
[23:29, 30.1.2019] Unknown : [atumblerofwhisky.jpg]  
I found a bar.. This one's for you, kind stranger.  
[01:37, 30.1.2019] Unknown : Whisk is noice... Gokb chucr.  
[01:37, 30.1.2019] Unknown: [nearlydeliriousselfie.jpg]  
Shhome touks me fotop  
[02:40, 30.1.2019] Unknown: [alotofemptyglasses.jpg]  
Nighdfts**

[07:40, 31.1.2019] Unknown: oh my  
[07:40, 31.1.2019] Unknown: I kind of hope you have survived your night..?  
[07:41, 31.1.2019] Unknown: and holy SHIT  
[07:41, 31.1.2019] Unknown: you are hella cute

**[09:43, 31.1.2019] Unknown:.... Fuck.  
[09:44, 31.1.2019] Unknown: Ignore those.**

[09:45, 31.1.2019] Unknown: to late, I guess  
[09:45, 31.1.2019] Unknown: hope you feeling better now than yesterday  
[09:45, 31.1.2019] Unknown: I'm not over your face yet

**[10:15, 31.1.2019] Unknown: I knooow... I look like an ogre. I feel like I'm dying.**

[10:16, 31.1.2019] Unknown: actually you look really ,ehm  
[10:16, 31.1.2019] Unknown: ..darling?! 😉

**[10:19, 31.1.2019] Unknown: Oh fuck off. I do not look 'darling'. I look vile. I feel vile. My head hurts.**

[10:20, 31.1.2019] Unknown: yea, that's your own fault  
[10:20, 31.1.2019] Unknown: warned you

**[10:20, 31.1.2019] Unknown: No, you said I shouldn't drink alone. I went to a bar. Plenty of people.**

[10:20, 31.1.2019] Unknown: And I still think you look darling, but your mouth is kinda vile  
[10:20, 31.1.2019] Unknown: I've seen your face and been on the end of your petty english cursing, care to tell me your name now?

**[10:22, 31.1.2019] Unknown: My mouth is vile?! How dare??!!**

[10:23, 31.1.2019] Unknown: I have you know I'm very daring  
[10:23, 31.1.2019] Unknown: texting darling strangers

**[10:24, 31.1.2019] Unknown : I like daring. Do something else daring.**

[10:24, 31.1.2019] Unknown: Like asking for your name again?

**[10:31, 31.1.2019] Unknown: I'm Remus.**

[10:32, 31.1.2019] Unknown: yes  
[10:32, 31.1.2019] Unknown: of course  
[10:32, 31.1.2019] Unknown: really.....?

**[10:32, 31.1.2019] Unknown: What's that meant to mean?**

[10:32, 31.1.2019] Unknown: that your name is interesting?

**[10:32, 31.1.2019] Unknown: 🙄. Yes. Really.**

[10:32, 31.1.2019] Unknown: it is not exactly an usual name?  
[10:32, 31.1.2019] Unknown: it is very darling though xD  
[10:32, 31.1.2019] Unknown: sounds nice

**[10:33, 31.1.2019] Unknown: My ma likes roman mythology.**

[10:33, 31.1.2019] Unknown: i guessed

**[10:34, 31.1.2019] Unknown : will you stop with the darling. I am not darling.**

[10:35, 31.1.2019] Unknown: have you seen that pic you send? boy you are most definitely darling xD even drunk out of your mind you managed to look sweet  
[10:36, 31.1.2019] Unknown: and now even your name is sweet sounding  
[10:36, 31.1.2019] Unknown: gonna call you darling forever  
[10:36, 31.1.2019] Unknown: or as long as you will answer I guess

**[10:39, 31.1.2019] Unknown: You are cruel and unusual**

[10:43, 31.1.2019] Unknown: cruel is a new description of my character. I am more used to deviant but I could confuse this in your complicated language  
[10:44, 31.1.2019] Unknown: I'm gonna save your number as Darling despite your nasty mouth

**[10:45, 31.1.2019] Darling: There is nothing wrong with my mouth.**

[10:47, 31.1.2019] Unknown: Unknown: yea I bet😉 it is a very, very nice looking mouth  
[10:47, 31.1.2019] Unknown: now you made me blush at my own imagination  
[10:47, 31.1.2019] Unknown: you are the devil, are you?

**[10:48, 31.1.2019] Darling: I've had no complaints...  
[10:48, 31.1.2019] Darling: What's your name, deviant?**

[10:50, 31.1.2019] Unknown: you can go with Deviant if you like xD but my friends mostly call me Pads or Paddy if they are trying to be cute

**[10:50, 31.1.2019] Darling: Short for Patrick? Are you Irish?**

[10:53, 31.1.2019] Unknown: ahahhaha no and no. I am not irish or british at all. Just frequently in London, that's why I have an english area code  
[10:53, 31.1.2019] Unknown: Pads is short for Padfoot, it's a childhood nickname

**[10:58, 31.1.2019] Darling: what nationality are you then?**

[11:00, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I was born and raised in france, so my english may sound a little crooked at times  
[11:00, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: still living there, half of the time

**[11:01, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oooh a frenchman. Aren't you meant to be phenomenal lovers?**

[11:03, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: awww Darling, I don't know about that  
[11:03, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: tell me if you find out?😉

**[11:03, 31.1.2019] Darling: Fancy a hookup? No strings attached?**

[11:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: no

**[11:04, 31.1.2019] Darling: Now I'm the one being daring. Forget I said that. I'm sorry.**

[11:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: it's alright

**[11:04, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oh.. OK.**

[11:05, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: but I don't do that  
[11:05, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: sorry

**[11:05, 31.1.2019] Darling: Never? You've never had a one night stand?**

[11:07, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i had one, a pretty long time ago. and I didn't ever wanted to repeat the experience  
[11:07, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: you did that often before your relationship?  
[11:07, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: if it's okay to ask?

**[11:08, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm sorry for overstepping the mark. It's just we were flirting and..Eugh.  
[11:08, 31.1.2019] Darling: Well, yeah.**

[11:08, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: It's alright, really. I like flirting  
[11:08, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and I really like your darling face too xD

**[11:09, 31.1.2019] Darling: Just not sex.**

[11:09, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I like sex, too  
[11:09, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: just not the no strings attached kind

**[11:12, 31.1.2019] Darling: my face is not darling, you deviant.  
[11:14, 31.1.2019] Darling: so. Are you in France?**

[11:15, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I have seen the evidence, there is no denying it  
[11:15, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: there are worse comebacks of drunk texting than being called darling, are there?  
[11:15, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: yes i am  
[11:15, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and i actually have some work to do now  
[11:15, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: get back to later, darling

**[11:15, 31.1.2019] Darling: Have fun.  
[11:15, 31.1.2019] Darling:   
I am not darling 😉**

[11:36, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: yea, you are  
[11:36, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: but you really have a filthy mouth  
[11:36, 31.1.2019]Padfoot: i wanna be your necklace  
[11:36, 31.1.2019]Padfoot: you are distracting me from work

**[11:36, 31.1.2019] Darling: Well I'm bored.**

[11:39, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and that is why I must now work in misery, wishing to be your jewelry?  
[11:39, 31.1.2019]Padfoot: what do you even do for a living with a face like that?

**[12:03, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm working as an editor right now.**

[12:12, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: like in correcting books?

**[12:16, 31.1.2019] Darling: Yes, I'm freelance so I work from home.  
[12:48, 31.1.2019] Darling: I model on the side sometimes. Lily is a photographer.**

[12:48, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: didn't expect that first profession? but the second is very understandable…

**[12:50, 31.1.2019] Darling: are you calling me fit?**

[12:52, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i would say beautiful, pretty maybe. but hot works too

**[12:54, 31.1.2019] Darling: I've never been called beautiful.**

[12:56, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: well, that's a shame  
[12:56, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: should have been your first clue about your asshole ex  
[12:56, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I wanna make love to your jawline....  
[12:56, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: ugh, that sounded very creepy as hell  
[12:56, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: but I am kind of an artist  
[12:56, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and your jawbone is really sharp  
[12:56, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: sorry darling, didn't want to weird you out... but yea, you beautiful

**[13:30, 31.1.2019] Darling: You want to make love to my jawline?  
[13:32, 31.1.2019] Darling: You're an artist?**

[13:38, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: yes  
[13:38, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and if you do not find it to be repulsing I will tell you that I am drawing your face as we speak  
[13:38, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: because I get nothing else done today  
[13:38, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and I wanted to try this technique for a while

**[13:42, 31.1.2019] Darling: That is strangely... erotic  
[13:43, 31.1.2019] Darling: Do I get to see your face?**

[13:43, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: okay?  
[13:43, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: guess i owe you that much  
[13:43, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: [mirrorselfiegameisstrong.jpg]

**[13:47, 31.1.2019] Darling: That is not you.  
[13:47, 31.1.2019] Darling: It can't be.**

[13:50, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: is me. Why shouldn't it be?

**[13:50, 31.1.2019] Darling: Because.. Wow... I mean wow  
[13:51, 31.1.2019] Darling: You are...  
[13:51, 31.1.2019] Darling: Wow  
[13:51, 31.1.2019] Darling: [sheepishanddarlinglittlereactionselfie.jpg]**

[13:52, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: wow is good then?  
[13:52, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Also: YOU ARE SO DARLING

**[13:57, 31.1.2019] Darling: Wow is amazing.  
[13:58, 31.1.2019] Darling: Do I not get a sexy? You're not doing much for my ego, Mr Frenchman**

[13:59, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: half an hour ago I told you that I wanna lick your jaw  
because i have no filter whatsoever  
[13:59, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: thought that made clear that I find you sexy indeed

**[14:00, 31.1.2019] Darling: You actually told me you want to make love to my jaw.  
[14:00, 31.1.2019] Darling: I guess that involves a dick?  
[14:03, 31.1.2019] Darling: Your dick on my face? 😉**

[14:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: omg....Remus, fuck you! I'm in public! Making love doesn’t involve necessarily a dick  
[14:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I meant it more as a term of worship  
[14:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: But NOW I’m actually thinking about cock and you stupidly beautiful face  
[14:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: You are rude, Darling  
[14:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and you have a filthy mouth

**[14:06, 31.1.2019] Darling: And yet, I'm pretty sure you like it.  
[14:06, 31.1.2019] Darling: You're a deviant after all**

[14:08, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I really do  
[14:08, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: [pencildrawingofthenecklacepicture.jpg]

**[14:14, 31.1.2019] Darling: You.. Oh my god  
[14:14, 31.1.2019] Darling: You're amazing.  
[14:14, 31.1.2019] Darling: Jesus christ.  
[14:15, 31.1.2019] Darling: ... Do you want to go for a drink?**

[14:17, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: usually I'm not the type  
but I would  
[14:17, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I am in the UK in three weeks?

**[14:18, 31.1.2019] Darling: Three weeks? Damn.. That's a long time.  
[14:19, 31.1.2019] Darling: But, pencil me in.**

[14:20, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: funny  
[14:20, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: you are funny and beautiful and have a dirty mouth  
[14:20, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and you want to go out with me  
[14:20, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: guess you liked the drawing xD

**[14:21, 31.1.2019] Darling: I want to do a lot of things with you.**

[14:22, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: furiously blushing in public might be my new past time then

**[14:22, 31.1.2019] Darling: Why are you in public?**

[14:23, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: drinking coffee, soaking up the sun and drawing you

**[14:23, 31.1.2019] Darling: It's raining here and you're making me jealous.**

[14:24, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: it is the first sun we got in forever too  
[14:24, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: how is your head btw?

**[14:29, 31.1.2019] Darling: I crawled out of bed and drank water. I'm in the bath now. That always helps.**

[14:35, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: yeah. give more fuel to my overactive imagination

**[14:36, 31.1.2019] Darling: Are you sure? Because I can absolutely do that.**

[14:36, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: of fuck  
[14:36, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i am so tempted right now  
[14:36, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I think i'll be on my way home

**[14:40, 31.1.2019] Darling: Hmm, what will you do there?**

[14:40, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: at least not being hard in public

**[14:40, 31.1.2019] Darling: [bathtubselfie_notactuallyshowinganythingbutabitofskin.jpg]**

[14:40, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: darling...  
[14:40, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: what are you doing? to me?  
[14:40, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i have an half hour drive home

**[14:40, 31.1.2019] Darling: [bathubselfie_showingaprettycutehappytrailandveeerylonglegs.jpg]**

[14:40, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: you are so pale  
[14:40, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i really wanna suck some hickeys into your thighs

**[14:46, 31.1.2019] Darling: Fuck..  
[14:46, 31.1.2019] Darling: I want you to  
[14:46, 31.1.2019] Darling: Want to look down at you as you do..**

[14:47, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: shit, remus, darling  
[14:47, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I'm sitting in my car  
[14:47, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I am really fucking hard right now

**[14:48, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm hard.**

[14:48, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and you like me sucking

**[14:48, 31.1.2019] Darling: Yessss**

[14:48, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: would you like me biting too, Baby?

**[14:48, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oh fuck... Yes…**

[14:50, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: ugh god, I would so enjoy marking up your pretty thighs

**[14:50, 31.1.2019] Darling: [blackandwhitepotraite_ofthatnakedbackside.jpg]  
[14:50, 31.1.2019] Darling: I do a bit of photography too... Thank god for photo timers..**

[14:51, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: yeah  
[14:51, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: thank god  
[14:51, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i really want to be on my knees for you  
[14:51, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: how are you so beautiful  
[14:51, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I need to drive now

**[14:52, 31.1.2019] Darling: Fuck yes... Get on your knees, baby.  
[14:52, 31.1.2019] Darling: God no, don't go. I'm so hard.**

[14:52, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: tell me what you want, I get back to you as soon as I can  
[14:52, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I am suffering too  
[14:52, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: practically leaking by now

**[14:53, 31.1.2019] Darling: I want your pretty lips around my cock..  
[14:53, 31.1.2019] Darling: I want you to touch me**

**[14:55, 31.1.2019] Darling: ... Are you kinky?  
[14:56, 31.1.2019] Darling: Because I kind of want to show you something I made a few months ago..  
[14:56, 31.1.2019] Darling: [cutelittleselfspank.mp4]  
[14:56, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm on my bed... Haven't even dried myself. My dick is leaking onto my stomach for you..  
[14:56, 31.1.2019] Darling: [chestandstomachwithadorablyhardnipples.jpg]**

**[15:06, 31.1.2019] Darling: Christ.. I'm trying so hard not to touch myself.  
[15:06, 31.1.2019] Darling: I want you here, when I do.  
[15:08, 31.1.2019] Darling: I want you to pin me down... Run your hands all over my wet body... All over my prick.. Fuck... I want you to make me come.  
[15:08, 31.1.2019] Darling: Are you home yet? It's surely been hours.**

**[15:20, 31.1.2019] Darling: Paddy, please, I can't take much more**

[15:25, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Fuck  
[15:25, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I'm home  
[15:25, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: And oh god  
[15:25, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Yeah I may be kinky  
[15:25, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Don't know, never tried with anyone  
[15:25, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Also holy shit  
[15:25, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: You have such a sweet ass  
[15:25, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: And I wanna touch you so bad

**[15:26, 31.1.2019] Darling: I want you to spank me  
[15:27, 31.1.2019] Darling: Make my arse all red  
[15:27, 31.1.2019] Darling: Make me beg you to touch me..  
[15:27, 31.1.2019] Darling: This is insane... I know I seem like a slut but I don't usually do this kind of thing...  
[15:28, 31.1.2019] Darling: But you.. Fuck... There's something about you…**

[15:29, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Shit, I just came all over myself from your fucking dirty mouth sweet talking me into spanking your lovely ass

**[15:30, 31.1.2019] Darling: I didn't know you were touching yourself...  
[15:30, 31.1.2019] Darling: Fuck... You should have come in my mouth…**

[15:30, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I didn't

**[15:30, 31.1.2019] Darling: Over my face  
[15:31, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oh... Wow...  
[15:31, 31.1.2019] Darling: Tell me what you want to do with me?  
[15:31, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm stroking my cock for you, babe.**

[15:32, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Oh my  
[15:32, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I really want to get my mouth on you  
[15:32, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Suck you, kiss you and let you fuck down my throat  
[15:32, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I wanna know what you taste like  
[15:33, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: How you sound after  
[15:33, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Angelface I need you to come too  
[15:34, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Tell me how you taste

**[15:40, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oh fuck... Yes... Fuck..  
[15:40, 31.1.2019] Darling: Jesus.. I... That was..**

[15:42, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: taste, angelface  
[15:42, 31.1.2019] Padfoot:   
[15:42, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: tell me what do you taste like

**[15:42, 31.1.2019] Darling: Shit... Pads.. I.. A little bitter, salty... Uh.. Fuck**

**[15:53, 31.1.2019] Darling: Where in France are you?**

[15:55, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: little bit south of Paris

**[15:55, 31.1.2019] Darling: Do you want to go for that drink sooner?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're back ealier than expected :)  
> But I don't think you'll mind?
> 
> Next chapter will be out asap but latest next Sunday!

[15:57, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: mmh, I don't know? I like anticipation...  
[15:57, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: but I also want to choke on your cum  
[15:57, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: so, maybe?

**[15:57, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oh fuck**

[15:57, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: a bit earlier?

**[15:58, 31.1.2019] Darling: I want you to choke on my dick  
[15:58, 31.1.2019] Darling: Wanna fuck your mouth until your eyes are watering..**

[16:01, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: gods...  
[16:01, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: we just got off together, talking about meeting for real...

**[16:02, 31.1.2019] Darling: Too fast?**

[16:02, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i mean that was phantastic

**[16:02, 31.1.2019] Darling: You could just... Lose my number if you want?  
[16:02, 31.1.2019] Darling: ... Shit.. I'm sorry. I don't mean to be such a whore..**

[16:02, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: hey, calm down

**[16:03, 31.1.2019] Darling: Thanks for last night and well, getting off.**

[16:03, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: everything is fine

**[16:03, 31.1.2019] Darling: It was really good.**

[16:03, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: it was  
[16:03, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and I am kind of greedy now  
[16:03, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: but I mean, we don't know each other for 24h  
[16:03, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and you just ended a five year relationship  
[16:03, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and I haven't had one in very long  
[16:03, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and I really like you  
[16:03, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: AND you are NOT a whore, Darling  
[16:03, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Unless...you know

[16:05, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: you wanna be?!

**[16:05, 31.1.2019] Darling: I should go.  
[16:05, 31.1.2019] Darling: You're right.  
[16:06, 31.1.2019] Darling: This was too fast. And I shouldn't have done this to you.**

[16:06, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: you haven't done anything to me  
[16:06, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I am a adult too  
[16:06, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: you know  
[16:06, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I am just...?  
[16:06, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: don't know the word?  
[16:06, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: skittish?  
[16:06, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: careful?  
[16:06, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: not used to this?

**[16:08, 31.1.2019] Darling: And I'm not.  
[16:08, 31.1.2019] Darling: It felt so good to be wanted.  
[16:08, 31.1.2019] Darling: And I am a whore, for the right people..**

[16:09, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I want you still, darling  
[16:09, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and I really want to get to know you

**[16:10, 31.1.2019] Darling: Go ahead.  
[16:10, 31.1.2019] Darling: Ask me anything.**

[16:10, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: do you smoke?  
[16:10, 31.1.2019] Padfoot:because I kind of want to now  
[16:10, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: [smokingselfiefromoutside.jpg]

**[16:12, 31.1.2019] Darling: OH GOD**

[16:14, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Remus?  
[16:14, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Are you okay?

**[16:18, 31.1.2019] Darling: ... I do smoke  
[16:19, 31.1.2019] Darling: I just chain smoked two cigarettes**

[16:21, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: so we could share, when we meet?

**[16:21, 31.1.2019] Darling: Fucking yes**

[16:23, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: what are you going to do with the rest of your day?

**[16:23, 31.1.2019] Darling: Probably think about you and wank myself raw at this rate  
[16:23, 31.1.2019] Darling: **

[16:23, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: what a nice perspective you have chosen  
[16:23, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: your hair is cute

**[16:29, 31.1.2019] Darling: Shut up. I'm not cute.**

[16:29, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: there is nothing so special about me that would warrant jerking off yet again  
[16:29, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I have a pleasant face, i know that  
[16:29, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: otherwise I am kind of boring ;)  
[16:29, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and you are cute  
[16:29, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: you look very much like incarnated post orgasmic bliss

**[16:32, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm the boring one. You are fascinating.**

[16:32, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: so probably major turn-off: i like to cuddle

**[16:32, 31.1.2019] Darling: What are you doing now?  
[16:32, 31.1.2019] Darling: Why would that turn me off?**

[16:33, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: don't know? not everyone likes it? I kind of need it?  
making myself sth to eat rn

**[16:34, 31.1.2019] Darling: wraps arms around you and snuggles  
[16:35, 31.1.2019] Darling: I need it too**

[16:35, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: nice to know we are on the same page with that

**[16:35, 31.1.2019] Darling: 🤷🏻♀  
[16:35, 31.1.2019] Darling: I just like it  
[16:36, 31.1.2019] Darling: Never been the kind of fuck 'em and leave type.**

[16:36, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and you are likely many more things that i don't know about yet but boring is not one of them

**[16:37, 31.1.2019] Darling: If you say so**

[16:38, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i do

**[16:38, 31.1.2019] Darling: Tell me about yourself then**

[16:39, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: not much to me really  
[16:39, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i draw  
[16:39, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and live outside Paris and am frequently in london  
[16:39, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: you knew that already  
[16:39, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I like coffee  
[16:39, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: making myself some now

**[16:40, 31.1.2019] Darling: What do you do for work?  
[16:40, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oh yes please, I take mine black. And sweet.**

[16:42, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I draw😉

**[16:42, 31.1.2019] Darling: 🙄**

[16:43, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: so you are a sweet guy, huh  
[16:43, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: who would have thought

**[16:43, 31.1.2019] Darling: In what capacity?**

[16:44, 31.1.2019] Padfoot:Work?  
[16:44, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i can live from it?

**[16:44, 31.1.2019] Darling: OK ok  
[16:44, 31.1.2019] Darling: And yes I'm sweet**

[16:44, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: [acolouredpencildrawing.jpg] that's something I have done for a joined exhibition in London last autumn  
[16:44, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: it's one of my favs  
[16:44, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: you are darling xD

**[16:46, 31.1.2019] Darling: That looks like skin**

[16:46, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: do you think so?

**[16:47, 31.1.2019] Darling: I do.**

[16:47, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: it's not

**[16:47, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oh really?  
[16:47, 31.1.2019] Darling: It's amazing**

[16:47, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: thank you 🤭

**[16:47, 31.1.2019] Darling: Thought you were a tattoo artist for a sec  
[16:48, 31.1.2019] Darling: That would be hot 😉**

[16:48, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: never learned it, never had the urge to draw on other people I guess

**[16:48, 31.1.2019] Darling: [anothersmokingselfie_insidethistime.jpg]**

[16:48, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: how i hell are you and dirty mouth so cute`?! dammit

**[16:48, 31.1.2019] Darling: WHY THE CUTE? 😭  
[16:48, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm not 15 or something**

[16:49, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: doesn't negate the cute

**[16:49, 31.1.2019] Darling: You're cruel**

[16:49, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I rather hope you are of age?  
[16:49, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: naw I'm not  
[16:49, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I draw people  
[16:49, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: that is probably the next best thing to tattoo artist

**[16:50, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm 27  
[16:50, 31.1.2019] Darling: If you must know**

[16:50, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i must

**[16:50, 31.1.2019] Darling: And, you..  
[16:50, 31.1.2019] Darling: If you say 19 I'll die**

[16:50, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I'm a year older  
[16:50, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: xD

**[16:51, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oh thank god**

[16:52, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: at 19 I very much looked like 19

**[16:52, 31.1.2019] Darling: Send me a picture of you. As you are right this second.  
[16:52, 31.1.2019] Darling: I want to be able to imagine it.  
[16:55, 31.1.2019] Darling: ... If that's ok**

[16:52, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Very much shortsighted, unattractive angle?

**[16:56, 31.1.2019] Darling: You look unimpressed and yet I want to run my fingers through your hair**

[16:57, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i am pleased that you like my hair, because I like my hair too

**[16:58, 31.1.2019] Darling: Would you like if I tugged on it 😉**

[16:58, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: oh angelface, you have no idea🤭

**[17:00, 31.1.2019] Darling: How about if I did it while I fucked your mouth?**

[17:01, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: holy hell  
[17:01, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: do you want to kill me  
[17:01, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: YES  
[17:01, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I think I would like that

**[17:04, 31.1.2019] Darling: Or if I fucked your arse?  
[17:07, 31.1.2019] Darling: Or don't you do that?**

[17:09, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: wouldn't say that  
[17:09, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I'm thinking about it just now

**[17:09, 31.1.2019] Darling: What would you say**

[17:10, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: that I've never tried it?

**[17:10, 31.1.2019] Darling: Hang on.  
[17:10, 31.1.2019] Darling: You've never been fucked.**

[17:10, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: yes  
[17:10, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: dealbreaker, huh?

**[17:10, 31.1.2019] Darling: Have you fucked a guy?**

[17:11, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: no

**[17:11, 31.1.2019] Darling: ... What have you done with a guy?**

[17:12, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: handjobs and practically everything involving my lips and throat

**[17:13, 31.1.2019] Darling: It's not a deal breaker hun but I'm not into being an experiment..**

[17:14, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: well it's been a deal breaker in the past  
[17:14, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: don't worry about the experiment part  
[17:14, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: pretty sure about the being into cock thing too

**[17:15, 31.1.2019] Darling: I can work with that  
[17:16, 31.1.2019] Darling: Didn't mean to be weird  
[17:17, 31.1.2019] Darling: I've just slept with too many guys who only want to know what cock is like and then dump me**

[17:18, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: okay, understandable  
[17:18, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: but it's not like that  
[17:18, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i'm bi and out, i have no need for experiments

**[17:20, 31.1.2019] Darling: Good  
[17:20, 31.1.2019] Darling: That's good  
[17:20, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm pan**

[17:21, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: good  
[17:21, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: want to tell me a little more about yourself?

**[17:26, 31.1.2019] Darling: What do you want to know.**

[17:27, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: what made you want to become an editor?

**[17:27, 31.1.2019] Darling: I love reading. And I'm good at English.**

[17:29, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: oh  
[17:29, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: that easy mmh?  
[17:29, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: me and books do not go that good together....

**[17:32, 31.1.2019] Darling: Yep. That easy.  
[17:32, 31.1.2019] Darling: Now... That might be a deal breaker 😉**

[17:33, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: oh

**[17:33, 31.1.2019] Darling: Hey  
[17:33, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm joking**

[17:33, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: okay  
[17:33, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: tell me your favourite?

**[17:39, 31.1.2019] Darling: There are too many to name**

[17:52, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: most recent then?

**[17:52, 31.1.2019] Darling: Working my way through these**

[18:02, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: do u like them?  
[18:02, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: what are they about?

**[18:35, 31.1.2019] Darling: I do. They're the retelling of Sleeping Beauty but deals heavily with eroticism and BDSM**

[18:38, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: that sounds not exactly like a bedtime story

**[18:41, 31.1.2019] Darling: I like it**

[18:41, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: are you part of the scene then?

**[18:42, 31.1.2019] Darling: Not exactly. I've played around a bit tho.**

[18:47, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: lately?

**[18:49, 31.1.2019] Darling: Are you wanting the sordid details, love?**

[18:50, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: maybe  
[18:53, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: yes

**[18:54, 31.1.2019] Darling: After Caradoc left I went to the club I used to go to all the time...  
[18:54, 31.1.2019] Darling: I was cuffed and whipped.**

[18:56, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: so

**[18:56, 31.1.2019] Darling: So?**

[18:56, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: are you a sub ?

**[18:56, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm a switch.  
[19:00, 31.1.2019] Darling: [cuffedhandsholdingontoaverycutebackside.jpg] Just for you**

[19:00, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Remus, Remus , Remus  
[19:00, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I blush really easy  
[19:00, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: right now I'm practically burning  
[19:00, 31.1.2019] Padfoot:you sordid, darling thing

**[19:03, 31.1.2019] Darling: Do you like that?**

[19:03, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: honestly?

**[19:03, 31.1.2019] Darling: Yes…**

[19:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i love the visual  
[19:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: but I don't have much experience beyond that

**[19:04, 31.1.2019] Darling: That's fine.  
[19:04, 31.1.2019] Darling: Just as long as it turns you on**

[19:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: it does  
[19:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I was part of a scene once  
[19:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: but not really?

**[19:05, 31.1.2019] Darling: Tell me the kinkiest thing you've ever wanked over**

[19:05, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I mean, it was not really a real scene

**[19:05, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oooh after you've told me about your scene**

[19:06, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: It was actually an art project  
[19:06, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: In my 3rd semester a group of photographers searched volunteers for some elaborate shibari setting  
[19:06, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I thought it was so, so pretty  
[19:06, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and I volunteered without thinking about it

**[19:09, 31.1.2019] Darling: Do you have the pictures?**

[19:09, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i have

**[19:09, 31.1.2019] Darling: I want to see them**

[19:11, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: in retrospect i can say that i was very naive about the whole thing  
[19:11, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i'll give you my favourite?

**[19:11, 31.1.2019] Darling: Ok**

[19:11, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: 

**[19:12, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oh god  
[19:12, 31.1.2019] Darling: Your body**

[19:12, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: they guy doing the rope work really knew about his craft  
i love the picture

**[19:13, 31.1.2019] Darling: Your nipples just poking out under the rope. I want to bite them.**

[19:14, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I like that you enjoy that too 😊  
[19:14, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: but that was my one and only visit to the bdsm scene  
[19:14, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: it was disconcerting, impersonal, cold  
[19:14, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and after i dropped so hard that I had inflamed vocal cords from ugly crying for so long

**[19:15, 31.1.2019] Darling: It's not meant to be like that  
[19:16, 31.1.2019] Darling: Shit I'm so sorry.  
[19:16, 31.1.2019] Darling: Drops are bad**

[19:17, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i didn't know then  
[19:17, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: that was I was experiencing was subdrop  
[19:17, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I was really fucking scared  
[19:17, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and I never tried again since

**[19:19, 31.1.2019] Darling: Christ I want to hold you**

[19:19, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: thanks darling  
[19:19, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: it's been some time

**[19:20, 31.1.2019] Darling: I swear if we ever do anything like that I'll make sure you're ok**

[19:21, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: that is sweet of you to say  
[19:21, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: but it was my fault too back then  
[19:21, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: took part in that totally blind

**[19:27, 31.1.2019] Darling: Don't blame yourself  
[19:27, 31.1.2019] Darling: Please**

[19:27, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i don't  
[19:27, 31.1.2019] Padfoot:not entirely  
[19:27, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and it was five years ago  
[19:30, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: maybe time to gather some courage and try again?  
[19:31, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: it is on my mind a lot

**[19:32, 31.1.2019] Darling: Tell me exactly what's on your mind, love.**

[19:39, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: besides the shibari there are so many other intriguing things...kinks I would try...but it all comes down to the shortwhiled power exchange, I guess?

**[19:39, 31.1.2019] Darling: And which position do you see yourself in?**

[19:40, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i may be a sub?

**[19:40, 31.1.2019] Darling: Now that is intriguing.**

[19:41, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: you think so?

**[19:42, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oh gods, yes.**

[19:44, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: that's soothing  
i probably should get the whole unfucked ass thing out of the way beforehand?

**[19:49, 31.1.2019] Darling: You don't have to do anything you don't want too  
[19:49, 31.1.2019] Darling: If you never want to do anal that is fine**

[19:51, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: you were pretty concerned about it 2h ago? and it's not that I don't like it  
[19:51, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: just ever been with a guy long enough for it to feel okay?  
[19:51, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I mean, for me to be comfortable

**[19:54, 31.1.2019] Darling: I was concerned I'd be an experiment. Not that you might not want anal.**

[19:57, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: okay?  
[19:57, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i like it though, just never got to it with another person

**[19:59, 31.1.2019] Darling: So you've fingered yourself?**

[19:59, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: yah

**[20:01, 31.1.2019] Darling: Tell me how you like it.**

[20:07, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I always need some time for it, so it's not like a quick wank to blow off some steam, but more like..  
[20:08, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: ehm  
[20:08, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: a treat?  
[20:09, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: it takes me considerable longer to come  
[20:09, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: but it's unsually better  
[20:10, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i do it slow  
[20:10, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I need some time to stretch before i can effectively involve my prostate in the fun  
[20:11, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: sometimes it makes me desperate and frantic  
[20:11, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: but I enjoy the suspense of it too  
[20:15, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i mean, that's the only way I've ever done it?  
[20:20, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: how do you like it?  
[20:21, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: getting off, i mean?

**[20:23, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oh my god... I  
[20:23, 31.1.2019] Darling: Ahem  
[20:26, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm.. I... Just imagining it**

[20:32, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: do you like imagining it?

**[20:34, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm hard again 😳  
[20:36, 31.1.2019] Darling: Just imagining you writhing and begging with fingers stretching your arse out**

[20:39, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: So you rather have me not telling you? 😉

**[20:41, 31.1.2019] Darling: No. I want to hear it.**

[20:50, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Good to know  
[20:50, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: How about you then, angelface

**[20:51, 31.1.2019] Darling: I like it rough a lot of the time.  
[20:51, 31.1.2019] Darling: Stretched so wide I can barely breathe  
[20:52, 31.1.2019] Darling: When I want it slow I want to be pulled back against you, your chest to my back and fucked so, so slow.**

[20:55, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Having the feeling that my breath just got cut short  
[20:55, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Care to tell me " the kinkiest thing you've ever wanked over" first?

**[20:57, 31.1.2019] Darling: Nope. You can tell me first.**

[20:57, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Oh god ...  
[20:57, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Yea

**[20:57, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oh you like being bossed around, huh?**

[20:57, 31.1.2019] Padfoot:I might..?  
[20:57, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Going for a short run  
[20:58, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: Cool off a little

**[20:58, 31.1.2019] Darling: There's no might about it, Pads.  
[20:58, 31.1.2019] Darling: You're telling me, now.**

[21:44, 31.1.2019] Padfoot:i didn't read your message before going...I am back now. I ran my usual track in almost half the time. I am lightheaded and my face is all tingly.  
[21:44, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: There is most likely sth about the being bossed around a bit. You, with your sweet exterior and all, demanding sth from me is...shaking? In a good kind of way.  
[21:44, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: And it's not that I don't want to tell you about this  
[21:44, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I do  
[21:44, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: really  
[21:44, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: but I also really like you and it brightened my day talking to you  
and I am scared I will go and make it awkward and humiliating  
[21:44, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: so I don't know  
[21:44, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I go shower...I’ll be back in a few minutes

**[21:44, 31.1.2019] Darling: I went for a shower too. And christ almighty. You are so fucking beautiful.  
[21:45, 31.1.2019] Darling: I will not judge you. I promise.  
[21:46, 31.1.2019] Darling: How about I share one of my more... Embarrassing kinks with you, pretty boy?**

[21:53, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: I... would like that

**[21:53, 31.1.2019] Darling: [verylonglegsinthighhighs_andveryhigh,shiny,blackhighheels.jpg]**   
**[21:53, 31.1.2019] Darling: This is... Its me.  
[21:53, 31.1.2019] Darling: As is this..**

[21:55, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: well.... it's gorgeous  
[21:55, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and very impressive too  
[21:55, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: how fucking tall are you?

**[22:03, 31.1.2019] Darling: You aren't disgusted?  
[22:03, 31.1.2019] Darling: 6 foot 3**

[22:03, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: holy shit  
[22:03, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and how can I be disgusted?

**[22:04, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm a man wearing lingerie.  
[22:04, 31.1.2019] Darling: That's how.**

[22:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: you are ravishing  
[22:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: the lingerie is too  
[22:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: it goes pretty good together if you ask me  
[22:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: darling....darling, I kind of wanna worship you and your pretty legs  
[22:04, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: and how do you even stand in these ungodly heels??

**[22:09, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'd have you worship me, boy.  
[22:09, 31.1.2019] Darling: And practice 😉**

**[22:11, 31.1.2019] Darling: Your turn, pretty boy.**

[22:12, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: yeah, right  
[22:12, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: So it's not like yours, because I have never actually done this

**[22:13, 31.1.2019] Darling: That's fine.**

[22:13, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: so just a very regular fantasy  
[22:13, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: already told you that I always need some time to work myself to two or three fingers when masturbating  
[22:13, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: but I really like the stretching part of it, the pushing my body into obedience  
[22:13, 31.1.2019] Padfoot: i have never gone beyond three of my own fingers

**[22:17, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oh Pads... Yes**

[22:17, 31.1.2019] Pads: but I want someone to work me so far that maybe fisting is a possibility  
[22:17, 31.1.2019] Pads: there  
[22:17, 31.1.2019] Pads: said it

**[22:17, 31.1.2019] Darling: Fuck.  
[22:17, 31.1.2019] Darling: So now I'm leaking again.  
[22:18, 31.1.2019] Darling: The thought of getting my whole fist inside of you  
[22:18, 31.1.2019] Darling: Christ  
[22:18, 31.1.2019] Darling: [pictureofremushanduncurled.jpg] Reckon you could take this hand?**

[22:18, 31.1.2019] Pads: I don't know, I have absolutely no idea if i could but I want so bad  
[22:18, 31.1.2019] Pads: and I am kind of relieved now  
[22:18, 31.1.2019] Pads: that this isn't too off-putting

**[22:21, 31.1.2019] Darling: I could spend hours just working you up to it, babe.  
[22:22, 31.1.2019] Darling: Do you want a reward for being so good for me?**

[22:22, 31.1.2019] Pads: i honestly would probably be reduced to drool and incoherent babbling after half an hour  
[22:22, 31.1.2019] Pads:I'd loooove a reward, darling

**[22:22, 31.1.2019] Darling:**

[22:22, 31.1.2019] Pads: jesus  
[22:22, 31.1.2019] Pads: fucking  
[22:22, 31.1.2019] Pads: christ  
[22:22, 31.1.2019] Pads: Remus, Baby  
[22:22, 31.1.2019] Pads: you are so absurdly beautiful  
[22:22, 31.1.2019] Pads: and fuck...your cock  
[22:22, 31.1.2019] Pads: is, like, big?  
[22:22, 31.1.2019] Pads: you might need to work me up to that

**[22:29, 31.1.2019] Darling: Oh I will  
[22:29, 31.1.2019] Darling: Don't fret**

[22:30, 31.1.2019] Pads: trying  
[22:30, 31.1.2019] Pads: i feel like i'm having a very sexy fever dream right now  
[22:30, 31.1.2019] Pads:my face is burning and still tingling

**[22:31, 31.1.2019] Darling: If only I was there…**

[22:32, 31.1.2019] Pads: I would probably faint  
[22:32, 31.1.2019] Pads: I live in the middle of the woods  
[22:32, 31.1.2019] Pads: you are either a gift from heaven or here to severly punish me for everything i said and done today

**[22:33, 31.1.2019] Darling: Do you now?  
[22:33, 31.1.2019] Darling: Are you a damsel in distress?**   
**[22:34, 31.1.2019] Darling: Get on your knees sweetheart**

[22:35, 31.1.2019] Pads: I am

**[22:35, 31.1.2019] Darling: Open your mouth**

[22:35, 31.1.2019] Pads: I bet you taste so sweet  
[22:36, 31.1.2019] Pads: like this? [twofingersshovedintoadrippingpuffymouth.jpg]

**[22:38, 31.1.2019] Darling: Yes.. Fuck.. Like that.**

[22:38, 31.1.2019] Pads: i have literally never seen any human more drawing than you

**[22:38, 31.1.2019] Darling: More drawing?**

[22:39, 31.1.2019] Pads: appealing  
[22:39, 31.1.2019] Pads: winsome

**[22:39, 31.1.2019] Darling: You flatter me, love.**

[22:39, 31.1.2019] Pads: I need an dictionary to meet your standard  
[22:39, 31.1.2019] Pads: I just stop talking nonsense and get my mouth on you, shall I?

**[22:41, 31.1.2019] Darling: Mmhmm, like the good boy you are.**

[22:45, 31.1.2019] Pads: i like being called that  
[22:45, 31.1.2019] Pads: I'm good at pleasing man, but you are so big  
[22:45, 31.1.2019] Pads: I'm not sure I can swallow you  
[22:45, 31.1.2019] Pads: I need you absolutely soaking in saliva before I try  
[22:45, 31.1.2019] Pads: my voice will be so fucked when we do this for real

**[22:46, 31.1.2019] Darling: You'll sound so sexy after  
[22:46, 31.1.2019] Darling: I won't be able to stop kissing you**

[22:48, 31.1.2019] Pads: for all the kinky things we talked about today (and did) that is what I want the most right now  
[22:48, 31.1.2019] Pads: i want to make you come again before I need to sleep  
[22:48, 31.1.2019] Pads: would you like to take a little control from me? fuck my face? I don't mind being a little short on oxygen  
[22:48, 31.1.2019] Pads: want your hand in my hair

**[23:03, 31.1.2019] Darling: Can I put my hand around your neck as if fuck your mouth?**

[23:03, 31.1.2019] Pads: Yes, please

**[23:11, 31.1.2019] Darling: I can feel how your throat moves as you swallow around my dick  
[23:13, 31.1.2019] Darling: Fuck baby, you sound so good when you gag**

[23:15, 31.1.2019] Pads: So hard right now, wanna fuck into my fist, come all over myself  
[23:15, 31.1.2019] Pads: I would drool so badly  
[23:15, 31.1.2019] Pads: Tears and saliva dripping down my chin  
[23:15, 31.1.2019] Pads: Lack of air making me ecstatic

**[23:17, 31.1.2019] Darling: God, yes. You look so beautiful.**

[23:18, 31.1.2019] Pads: Fuck, fuck, I  
[23:18, 31.1.2019] Pads: Remus

**[23:18, 31.1.2019] Darling: That's it, take it all. You're so good at this**

[23:18, 31.1.2019] Pads: Need to come  
[23:18, 31.1.2019] Pads: Please

**[23:18, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm so fucking close  
[23:18, 31.1.2019] Darling: I'm gonna come down your throat  
[23:19, 31.1.2019] Darling: Fuck.. Fuck.. Don't stop.**

[23:19, 31.1.2019] Pads: God…

**[23:19, 31.1.2019] Darling: Gonna... Fuck... Gmhbm.  
[23:19, 31.1.2019] Darling: Shit... I dropped my phone**

[23:19, 31.1.2019] Pads: 

**[23:20, 31.1.2019] Darling: OH  
[23:20, 31.1.2019] Darling: Pads.. I..  
[23:20, 31.1.2019] Darling: God, I wanna lick it all up**

[23:22, 31.1.2019] Pads: I would die  
[23:22, 31.1.2019] Pads: From overstimulation  
[23:22, 31.1.2019] Pads: And the hotness of it

**[23:23, 31.1.2019] Darling: Gather it all up in my mouth... Then feed it back to you**

[23:24, 31.1.2019] Pads: I weirdly really like the taste of spunk  
[23:24, 31.1.2019] Pads: That would be so rewarding

**[23:25, 31.1.2019] Darling: I can just imagine how filthy the kiss would be  
[23:26, 31.1.2019] Darling: Come and saliva all around our mouths. Kissing you until I'm absolutely breathless.  
[23:26, 31.1.2019] Darling: Because I can't get enough of you  
[23:26, 31.1.2019] Darling: I need you  
[23:26, 31.1.2019] Darling: Fuck**

[23:28, 31.1.2019] Pads: I will beg you for all the kisses  
[23:28, 31.1.2019] Pads: That will be nice  
[23:28, 31.1.2019] Pads: I am really tired now  
[23:28, 31.1.2019] Pads: Drained  
[23:28, 31.1.2019] Pads: .. Gonna sleep  
[23:28, 31.1.2019] Pads: Sweet dreams, Darling

**[23:33, 31.1.2019] Darling: Yeah, you too.  
[23:37, 31.1.2019] Darling: Dream of me.**

[07:12, 1.2.2019] Pads: Morning Remus  
[07:14, 1.2.2019] Pads: Just read through all of our messages again  
[07:14, 1.2.2019] Pads:I am so shocked by myself  
[07:15, 1.2.2019] Pads: the things I trusted you with  
[07:15, 1.2.2019] Pads: No one else knows  
[07:15, 1.2.2019] Pads: I feel... dunno, like a petulant, ashamed child this morning  
[07:15, 1.2.2019] Pads:On my way to meet with a client and some friends


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi Folks,
> 
> have fun with the new chapter and thank you so much for reading, kudos, bookmarks and comments <3
> 
> I also like to formally apologize to every french person that might ever come across this. None of us do speak french, we might have butchered it badly and don't even know xD
> 
> See you next weekend!

**[09:14, 1.2.2019] Remus: Are you regretting it?**

**[10:47, 1.2.2019] Remus: ... Well... Are you?  
[10:47, 1.2.2019] Remus: Because if you are, just tell me now. And we can forget i ever text you.**

[10:49, 1.2.2019] Pads: Sorry, long drive. And, it's a hard question  
[10:49, 1.2.2019] Pads: I  
[10:49, 1.2.2019] Pads:... Yes, maybe?

**[10:50, 1.2.2019] Remus: Fine.**

[10:50, 1.2.2019] Pads: We did this all in a wrong order  
[10:50, 1.2.2019] Pads: And I feel so tucked off balance  
[10:50, 1.2.2019] Pads: Please don't be angry

[10:51, 1.2.2019] Pads: Please

**[10:52, 1.2.2019] Remus: I should go.**

[10:52, 1.2.2019] Pads: No, please  
[10:52, 1.2.2019] Pads: I..  
[10:52, 1.2.2019] Pads: Shit

**[10:52, 1.2.2019] Remus: You, what?**

[10:53, 1.2.2019] Pads: That's what I thought, you know

**[10:53, 1.2.2019] Remus: You're not making sense.**

[10:53, 1.2.2019] Pads: I know  
[10:53, 1.2.2019] Pads: Not good with words

**[10:55, 1.2.2019] Remus: Try harder.**

[10:57, 1.2.2019] Pads: You are still writing me because of the kink, I know, because there is not much to me besides my art. But I thought you might be interested in me anyway? But I trusted you with so much already that there is nothing else to keep you talking to me  
[10:57, 1.2.2019] Pads: I am scared shitless  
[10:57, 1.2.2019] Pads: Need to go, client is here

**[10:58, 1.2.2019] Remus: No  
[10:58, 1.2.2019] Remus: Don't  
[10:58, 1.2.2019] Remus: You're an idiot, you know?  
[10:58, 1.2.2019] Remus: I'm not just writing to you because of the kink.  
[10:59, 1.2.2019] Remus: I'm writing to you because I like you. Even though we barely know each other. I like you.**

[11:31, 1.2.2019] Sirius: My name is Sirius

**[11:33, 1.2.2019] Remus: Sirius.  
[11:34, 1.2.2019] Remus: And you thought my name was interesting?**

[11:41, 1.2.2019] Sirius: It's lovely  
[11:41, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Thanks for liking me?

**[11:42, 1.2.2019] Remus: You don't have to thank me.  
[11:42, 1.2.2019] Remus: I'm sorry that we rushed into things.**

[11:48, 1.2.2019] Sirius: The rush was heady  
[11:48, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Tell me about your photography hobby

**[11:49, 1.2.2019] Remus: But you regret it**

[11:52, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Yes, because I am a coward and you are captivating

**[11:53, 1.2.2019] Remus: You are not a coward.  
[11:53, 1.2.2019] Remus: I like to photograph anything that takes my fancy.  
[11:54, 1.2.2019] Remus: [.jpg] I took that a few days ago  
[11:54, 1.2.2019] Remus: [.jpg] I love nature.  
[11:54, 1.2.2019] Remus: [.jpg] I found this sticker on a lamppost.  
[11:54, 1.2.2019] Remus: [.jpg] The National History museum in London  
[11:54, 1.2.2019] Remus: [.jpg] Brighton pier  
[11:54, 1.2.2019] Remus: [.jpg] The moon**

[12:11, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I love them  
[12:11, 1.2.2019] Sirius: This one is so…

**[12:12, 1.2.2019] Remus: I know, right?**

[12:12, 1.2.2019] Sirius: eerie  
[12:12, 1.2.2019] Sirius: But in a good way  
[12:12, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Like otherworldly

**[12:13, 1.2.2019] Remus: I love it  
[12:14, 1.2.2019] Remus: I couldn't not take a photo**

[12:14, 1.2.2019] Sirius: And the Lily girl is your photographer?  
[12:14, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Are you friends too?

**[12:15, 1.2.2019] Remus: No. I took my photos myself.  
[12:15, 1.2.2019] Remus: Lily is a professional photographer.  
[12:15, 1.2.2019] Remus: I do it for a hobby  
[12:16, 1.2.2019] Remus: Lily is rather famous in the world of fashion photography**

[12:23, 1.2.2019] Sirius: So she dresses you too😂?

**[12:23, 1.2.2019] Remus: Yes.**

[12:24, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Really🤭?

**[12:24, 1.2.2019] Remus: She has impeccable taste 😉**

[12:24, 1.2.2019] Sirius: That's cute  
[12:24, 1.2.2019] Sirius: And sometimes you model for her?

**[12:24, 1.2.2019] Remus: Yes, but not kinky photos.  
[12:24, 1.2.2019] Remus: I take them myself.  
[12:25, 1.2.2019] Remus: Though we go lingerie shopping together.**

[12:38, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Sweeeeet😊  
[12:38, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Show me your favorite photo of you by Lily, please?

**[12:47, 1.2.2019] Remus: [PotraitofRemus_laughingwithbrighteyes.jpg] I quite like this one  
[12:47, 1.2.2019] Remus: [dancey.gif) She made a gif of me fooling around one shoot  
[12:47, 1.2.2019] Remus: [sillysexywithhat.jpg] I used to live in this hat.  
[12:47, 1.2.2019] Remus: [smolder_whilegettinghiscigaretteklit.jpg] I like this one**

[12:50, 1.2.2019] Sirius: My, my, what nice eyes you have....  
[12:50, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I love the hat  
[12:50, 1.2.2019] Sirius: And that last one...  
[12:50, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Ugdfjfru

**[12:51, 1.2.2019] Remus: Alright there?**

[12:51, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Yah  
[12:51, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Just  
[12:51, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Your  
[12:51, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Face  
[12:51, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I would never have talked to you when we would have met in person first

**[12:54, 1.2.2019] Remus: Erm, why the hell not?**

[12:55, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Wouldn't have called you Darling either

**[12:55, 1.2.2019] Remus: Why?**

[12:55, 1.2.2019] Sirius: You are intimidating

**[12:56, 1.2.2019] Remus: Oh..  
[12:56, 1.2.2019] Remus: Um**

[12:56, 1.2.2019] Sirius: When you want to be

**[12:56, 1.2.2019] Remus: Sorry?**

[12:56, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Just another captivating layer to you

**[12:57, 1.2.2019] Remus: I think you've put me on a pedestal.  
[12:57, 1.2.2019] Remus: I'm really not that special**

[13:05, 1.2.2019] Sirius: As long as it is not too high to climb it 😉

**[13:05, 1.2.2019] Remus: You can climb me anytime..**

[13:06, 1.2.2019] Sirius: What is a normal day in your life like?

**[13:09, 1.2.2019] Remus: I crawl out of bed and inhale roughly 5 cups of coffee and two or three cigs. Then I shower. If I have the energy I take my laptop out to a coffee shop and work there. If not I stay in my study and do whatever I need too. If Lily's around we'll probably chill out in the evening or go for drinks. I come home, have a wank. I go to sleep.  
[13:11, 1.2.2019] Remus: You?**

[13:29, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I get up early, I'm most productive in the morning. Work a while or search for inspiration a while. Probably eat, drink, smoke... I wasn't exaggerating when I said I live in the middle of a forest and I like to roam there... From time to time I meet clients for commission work. I see my friends often, despite them living all over France, London and some other places.

**[13:29, 1.2.2019] Remus: Any romantic entanglements?**

[13:29, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I guess you can say that 😉  
[13:29, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Her name is Minerva

**[13:39, 1.2.2019] Remus: Oh my god.  
[13:39, 1.2.2019] Remus: I love cats.  
[13:39, 1.2.2019] Remus: I'm going to come to France just to see her.**

[13:44, 1.2.2019] Sirius: She is not my cat in the traditional sense, lives in the woods and is a little bitchy though  
[13:44, 1.2.2019] Sirius: She sometimes accompanies me when into the woods at night

**[13:45, 1.2.2019] Remus: Why do you go to the woods at night?**

[13:47, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I just like it  
[13:47, 1.2.2019] Sirius: It's really beautiful here  
[13:47, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I show you some pictures when I get home tomorrow

**[13:47, 1.2.2019] Remus: Where are you right now?**

[13:48, 1.2.2019] Sirius: 

**[13:56, 1.2.2019] Remus: For work?**

[13:57, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Yes mainly  
[13:57, 1.2.2019] Sirius: But I have friends nearby  
[13:57, 1.2.2019] Sirius: So I will meet them later  
[13:57, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Go out for drinks etc  
[13:57, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Have you always worked as a sexy editor?

**[14:00, 1.2.2019] Remus: Sexy? What planet are you on, babe? Editing is not sexy.  
[14:00, 1.2.2019] Remus: And not always, no.**

[14:00, 1.2.2019] Sirius: But you are  
[14:01, 1.2.2019] Sirius: What have you done before?

**[14:02, 1.2.2019] Remus: Nothing interesting.  
[14:03, 1.2.2019] Remus: Worked in a coffee shop, in a hotel, did a bit of gardening**

[14:06, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Came around a bit, huh

**[14:07, 1.2.2019] Remus: Just a bit  
[14:09, 1.2.2019] Remus: How about you?**

[14:15, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Tried some things but nothing really worked out  
[14:15, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Lived all your life in London?

**[14:27, 1.2.2019] Remus: No. I'm Welsh.  
[14:27, 1.2.2019] Remus: Moved here when I was 19 for Uni**

[14:33, 1.2.2019] Sirius: When we were to talk to each other would I hear that you are Welsh?

**[14:35, 1.2.2019] Remus: Yep. My accent isn't really strong, but it's obviously Welsh.  
[14:42, 1.2.2019] Remus: I have to go for a few hours, babe. I've got a meeting but well talk soon. X**

[15:01, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Okay  
[15:01, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Done with work for today  
[15:01, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Going to check into my hotel

**[16:24, 1.2.2019] Remus: So I'm done**

[16:37, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I try and take a nap, night will probably be short  
[16:37, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Keep thinking about your accent  
[16:37, 1.2.2019] Sirius:I don't know anyone from wales

**[16:38, 1.2.2019] Remus: Well now you do.**

[16:38, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Just some posh London kid  
Could you maybe describe me what you sound like, compared to said kid?

**[16:39, 1.2.2019] Remus: You’re friends with a kid?  
[16:39, 1.2.2019] Remus: Just type into YouTube, South Wales accent.  
[16:39, 1.2.2019] Remus: There's no way for me to describe it  
[16:41, 1.2.2019] Remus: https://youtu.be/EV8SRMQEKzA  
[16:42, 1.2.2019] Remus: I've been told I sound a bit like this bloke**

[17:49, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Not really a kid  
[17:49, 1.2.2019] Sirius: My annoying best friend  
[17:49, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Listened to that a few times now  
[17:49, 1.2.2019] Sirius: It's good  
[17:49, 1.2.2019] Sirius: It's like very dark chocolate

**[18:03, 1.2.2019] Remus: Oh yes?  
[18:03, 1.2.2019] Remus: So you like it?**

[18:38, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I do  
[18:38, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Read to me some time?

**[18:45, 1.2.2019] Remus: If you would like.**

[18:52, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Yes😊

**[18:53, 1.2.2019] Remus: What would you like me to read?**

[18:53, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Do you like poetry too?

**[18:55, 1.2.2019] Remus: Some  
[19:05, 1.2.2019] Remus: Oscar Wilde  
[19:10, 1.2.2019] Remus: Yet each man kills the thing he loves  
By each let this be heard,  
Some do it with a bitter look,  
Some with a flattering word,  
The coward does it with a kiss,  
The brave man with a sword!**

[19:54, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Would really like to hear that in your voice  
[19:54, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I visited his grave a few times  
[19:54, 1.2.2019] Sirius: It's also true  
[19:54, 1.2.2019] Sirius: The poem, I mean

**[20:04, 1.2.2019] Remus: Yeah. It is.  
[20:05, 1.2.2019] Remus: I'll read it to you one day. I promise  
[20:05, 1.2.2019] Remus: Maybe in a post sex haze**

[20:11, 1.2.2019] Sirius: That would be the most romantic thing someone has ever done for me  
[20:11, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I'm holding you to that promise

[20:16, 1.2.2019] Sirius: [mirrorselfiewithleatherjacket.jpg] On my way to meet the lot 😊

**[20:17, 1.2.2019] Remus: You look good**

[20:19, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I need to, meeting the lesbians, or they don't let me sit with them 😂

**[20:20, 1.2.2019] Remus: The lesbians? 😂**

[20:21, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Yea, they kind of claimed that as a title 😉

**[20:21, 1.2.2019] Remus: I don't know whether to be terrified or impressed**

[20:22, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I am both  
[20:22, 1.2.2019] Sirius: What do you do tonight?

**[20:23, 1.2.2019] Remus: Nothing.  
[20:23, 1.2.2019] Remus: Dreaming of someone 😉  
[20:31, 1.2.2019] Remus: Does that mean you're out of contact tonight?**

[20:48, 1.2.2019] Sirius: No  
[20:48, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Just slower to answer  
[20:48, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I am blushing, you know  
[20:48, 1.2.2019] Sirius: You, dreaming of me😊

**[21:00, 1.2.2019] Remus: I dreamt of you all last night**

[21:01, 1.2.2019] Sirius: What did you dream about, darling?

**[21:03, 1.2.2019] Remus: We made love**

[21:09, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Elaborate?  
[21:09, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Love, mmh?

**[21:10, 1.2.2019] Remus: It was slow and sensuous**

[21:13, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Tell me more, yes?

**[21:17, 1.2.2019] Remus: You were... Inside me. And I felt whole.  
[21:17, 1.2.2019] Remus: Hazy with desire  
[21:21, 1.2.2019] Remus: I woke up wanting you so badly I couldn't believe**

**[21:29, 1.2.2019] Remus: ... Sorry**

[21:30, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Woke you in the middle of the night? Sorry, angelface  
[21:30, 1.2.2019] Sirius: You really are talented in painting pictures in my mind

**[21:40, 1.2.2019] Remus: I woke up, seconds from orgasm. Woefully empty.**

**[21:47, 1.2.2019] Remus: Look I need to know what you want from this.**

[21:49, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I want to know everything about you  
[21:49, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I want to meet you  
[21:49, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I want you  
[21:49, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I want not ever something no strings attached

**[21:52, 1.2.2019] Remus: Sirius... I...  
[21:52, 1.2.2019] Remus: Can we.  
[21:52, 1.2.2019] Remus: You live in France.  
[21:52, 1.2.2019] Remus: I..  
[21:55, 1.2.2019] Remus: I want you.  
[21:55, 1.2.2019] Remus: Not just your body.  
[21:55, 1.2.2019] Remus: Your mind**

[21:55, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I am in france only half the time  
[21:55, 1.2.2019] Sirius: But still  
[21:55, 1.2.2019] Sirius: There is not much to my mind  
[21:55, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Beside you at the moment  
[21:55, 1.2.2019] Sirius:I want you too

**[21:59, 1.2.2019] Remus: I thought we were going too fast?**

[22:00, 1.2.2019] Sirius: We did, didn't we?  
[22:00, 1.2.2019] Sirius: But that doesn't change what I want

**[22:01, 1.2.2019] Remus: Tell me in detail what you want.**

[22:06, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Sure you want that?  
[22:06, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Might be a little drunk right now

**[22:12, 1.2.2019] Remus: I want it.  
[22:12, 1.2.2019] Remus: Badly.  
[22:24, 1.2.2019] Remus: Finally getting out of my meeting clothes.**

[22:33, 1.2.2019] Sirius:want you out of that clothes first

**[22:33, 1.2.2019] Remus: Say please.**

[22:34, 1.2.2019] Sirius: s'il vous plaît?  
[22:34, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Darling, please!

**[22:45, 1.2.2019] Remus: Oh fu k.  
[22:45, 1.2.2019] Remus: Now tell me.  
[22:47, 1.2.2019] Remus: Sirius you promised, fy cariad.**

[22:50, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I... ma

**[22:51, 1.2.2019] Remus: Wtf does that mean?**

[22:51, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Searching mots  
[22:51, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Words  
[22:51, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Gimme a second  
[22:51, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Darling  
[22:51, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Need to get out  
[22:51, 1.2.2019] Sirius: l'air

**[22:53, 1.2.2019] Remus: Have I broken you?**

[22:58, 1.2.2019] Sirius: might, as well have

**[22:58, 1.2.2019] Remus: You literally asked for it.**

[22:59, 1.2.2019] Sirius: je connais  
[22:59, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Thinking  
[22:59, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Writing you  
[22:59, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Fcl

[22:59, 1.2.2019] Sirius:tellement froid dehors

**[23:00, 1.2.2019] Remus: Sirius. Just breath OK?**

[23:02, 1.2.2019] Sirius: ... je vais bien  
[23:02, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Okay  
[23:02, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Retourner  
[23:02, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Right now  
[23:02, 1.2.2019] Sirius: quelques minutes  
[23:02, 1.2.2019] Sirius: garder ma promesse alors

**[23:05, 1.2.2019] Remus: How drunk are you?**

[23:06, 1.2.2019] Sirius: parlant  
[23:06, 1.2.2019] Sirius: walking too

**[23:07, 1.2.2019] Remus: You realise I'm not French right?  
[23:07, 1.2.2019] Remus: Thank god for Google translate**

**[23:09, 1.2.2019] Remus: Sirius, don't you dare go quiet on me when your brain is broken, you're drunk and you're out alone, walking in the cold.**

**[23:10, 1.2.2019] Remus: If you get murdered by some serial killer because I gave you a boner in a public place I'll die**

[23:11, 1.2.2019] Sirius: right, right  
[23:11, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Sorry  
[23:11, 1.2.2019] Sirius: God  
[23:11, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I  
[23:11, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Slipping language is hard  
[23:11, 1.2.2019] Sirius: My brains slow  
[23:11, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I am back  
[23:11, 1.2.2019] Sirius: At my hotel

**[23:12, 1.2.2019] Remus: Prove it**

[23:13, 1.2.2019] Sirius: [picturefrominsideaverybarehotelroom.jpg] not assassiné  
[23:13, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Alive  
[23:13, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Undressing  
[23:13, 1.2.2019] Sirius: A minutes  
[23:13, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Back to you

**[23:14, 1.2.2019] Remus: Thank you**

**[23:19, 1.2.2019] Remus: Sirius, come on.**

[23:20, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I am in bed now  
Shivering still  
Really fucking cold outside

**[23:20, 1.2.2019] Remus: I want to warm you**

[23:20, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Forgot my jacket

**[23:21, 1.2.2019] Remus: Jesus Sirius**

[23:22, 1.2.2019] Sirius: i was panicking  
[23:22, 1.2.2019] Sirius: attaque de panique

**[23:22, 1.2.2019] Remus: Why did you have a panic attack?**

[23:23, 1.2.2019] Sirius: dunno

**[23:23, 1.2.2019] Remus: Yes. You do.  
[23:23, 1.2.2019] Remus: Talk to me. Please.  
[23:23, 1.2.2019] Remus: Please.  
[23:24, 1.2.2019] Remus: You want more than just fucking right? Well then you have to learn to trust me.**

[23:24, 1.2.2019] Sirius: guess feelings caught up to me and I was kinda shell shocked  
feelings of infériorité?!  
[23:24, 1.2.2019] Sirius: What's that word mean?

**[23:25, 1.2.2019] Remus: Come here and I will hold you  
[23:25, 1.2.2019] Remus: Just hold you. Nothing sexual.**

[23:26, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I really wanna

**[23:26, 1.2.2019] Remus: What word?**

[23:28, 1.2.2019] Sirius: cariad  
[23:28, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Sounds sweet

**[23:28, 1.2.2019] Remus: Fy cariad means my love, my darling, my sweetheart.**

[23:29, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I like that

**[23:29, 1.2.2019] Remus: Good**

[23:29, 1.2.2019] Sirius: That's so  
[23:29, 1.2.2019] Sirius: apaisant

**[23:30, 1.2.2019] Remus: ?**

[23:30, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Eh  
[23:30, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Comforting?  
[23:30, 1.2.2019] Sirius: soothing  
[23:30, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Calm  
[23:30, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Want to be in bed with you right now

Holding his breath for a second Remus pressed the audio record button. "Fy cariad, fy Sirius." He murmured into the speaker and pressed send.

**[23:32, 1.2.2019] Remus: I want that too.**

[23:33, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I am sorry  
[23:33, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Kinda crying now

**[23:34, 1.2.2019] Remus: Why?  
[23:34, 1.2.2019] Remus: Oh fuck.**

[23:34, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Even sounds beautiful

**[23:34, 1.2.2019] Remus: Now I'm sorry.**

[23:34, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Don't be

**[23:34, 1.2.2019] Remus: I made you cry.  
[23:34, 1.2.2019] Remus: Jesus.**

[23:34, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I want to wrap myself around you  
[23:34, 1.2.2019] Sirius: And that word  
[23:34, 1.2.2019] Sirius: and I hate hotels  
[23:34, 1.2.2019] Sirius: And my friends might grill me in the morning  
[23:34, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I hope they took my jacket  
[23:34, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I'm cold

**[23:35, 1.2.2019] Remus: So tell them you're going crazy over a guy who accidentally texted you only two days ago.  
[23:36, 1.2.2019] Remus: And tell them…  
[23:36, 1.2.2019] Remus: Tell them he's just as crazy about you.**

[23:36, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Okay  
[23:36, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Yeah  
[23:36, 1.2.2019] Sirius: That's good  
[23:36, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Isn't it?  
[23:36, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Yes

**[23:37, 1.2.2019] Remus: And that he's scared because so little time has passed but.. He wants it more than he's wanted anything in his whole life  
[23:37, 1.2.2019] Remus: Tell them he wants to wrap his arms around you and never let go**

[23:38, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Remus

**[23:38, 1.2.2019] Remus: Sirius?**

[23:38, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Can't just say things like that, okay

**[23:38, 1.2.2019] Remus: Oh.**

[23:38, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I am crying

**[23:38, 1.2.2019] Remus: Shit.  
[23:38, 1.2.2019] Remus: I'm sorry.**

[23:38, 1.2.2019] Sirius: And I’m scared

**[23:39, 1.2.2019] Remus: I'm going too fast again.  
[23:39, 1.2.2019] Remus: Fuck.**

[23:39, 1.2.2019] Sirius: And my heart wants to kill me

**[23:39, 1.2.2019] Remus: Fucking hell. I just need to fucking stop.  
[23:39, 1.2.2019] Remus: I'm so fucking stupid.**

[23:39, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Think it's in my throat  
[23:39, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Not stupid  
[23:39, 1.2.2019] Sirius: coeur est juste faible  
[23:39, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Like  
[23:39, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Weak  
[23:39, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Yearning

**[23:41, 1.2.2019] Remus: Your heart isn't weak**

[23:41, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Épuisé

**[23:42, 1.2.2019] Remus: Go to sleep then**

[23:43, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Can't right now

**[23:43, 1.2.2019] Remus: Why**

[23:44, 1.2.2019] Sirius: heart's beating so fast still  
[23:44, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I am dizzy  
[23:44, 1.2.2019] Sirius: And you said you like me  
[23:44, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Like really bad

**[23:45, 1.2.2019] Remus: What the hell have I done to you.**

[23:45, 1.2.2019] Sirius: You called me that sweet word  
[23:45, 1.2.2019] Sirius: And I heard your voice  
[23:45, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I loved that

**[23:46, 1.2.2019] Remus: I wanted to soothe you.  
[23:46, 1.2.2019] Remus: But I'm afraid I made it worse.**

[23:46, 1.2.2019] Sirius: no  
[23:46, 1.2.2019] Sirius: But you said you really like me, want me  
[23:46, 1.2.2019] Sirius: incompréhensible  
[23:46, 1.2.2019] Sirius: But so so nice

**[23:48, 1.2.2019] Remus: Well I do**

[23:48, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Dunno why my heart wants to kill me now  
[23:48, 1.2.2019] Sirius: You said you were scared  
[23:48, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Don't be, ya?

**[23:49, 1.2.2019] Remus: But you're scared too**

[23:49, 1.2.2019] Sirius: I am a coward  
[23:49, 1.2.2019] Sirius: With a weak heart  
[23:49, 1.2.2019] Sirius: And you are very beautiful

**[23:50, 1.2.2019] Remus: Why are you always putting yourself down?  
[23:50, 1.2.2019] Remus: No. I'm not.**

[23:50, 1.2.2019] Sirius: And you say all the best things  
[23:50, 1.2.2019] Sirius: cariad  
[23:50, 1.2.2019] Sirius: So lovely

**[23:50, 1.2.2019] Remus: Yeah. I guess.**

[23:51, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Is it a welsh word?

**[23:51, 1.2.2019] Remus: Yeah.  
[23:52, 1.2.2019] Remus: I could call you fy sosej  
[23:52, 1.2.2019] Remus: It means my sausage. Which is actually used as a term of endearment in Wales.**

[23:53, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Just fyi, I am laughing now

**[23:53, 1.2.2019] Remus: I bet your laugh is fucking beautiful  
[23:54, 1.2.2019] Remus: I want to drink it down. Your laughter, your smile.**

[23:56, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Darling,  
[23:56, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Darling  
[23:56, 1.2.2019] Sirius: How do you say such things  
[23:56, 1.2.2019] Sirius: Your mind must be a beautiful place too

**[23:57, 1.2.2019] Remus: I just tell you what I want. Nothing more, nothing less.  
[23:57, 1.2.2019] Remus: Just the truth.**

[23:59, 1.2.2019] Sirius: starting to think that, yea  
You, always telling the truth, I mean

**[00:00, 2.2.2019] Remus: I'd never lie to you.  
[00:00, 2.2.2019] Remus: I've seen what lies do. Felt what they do. The pain and grief they cause.**

[00:01, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Remus  
[00:01, 2.2.2019] Sirius: If it's okay  
[00:01, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Wanna tell me what made you stay 5 years  
[00:01, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Made you want to marry?

**[00:02, 2.2.2019] Remus: I.. I thought I could change him.  
[00:03, 2.2.2019] Remus: I thought I saw the man he could be if only I loved him enough, if only I was good enough to deserve him.  
[00:03, 2.2.2019] Remus: I thought I loved him.  
[00:06, 2.2.2019] Remus: You should know something.  
[00:06, 2.2.2019] Remus: Before... Before we go further.**

[00:06, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Yeah?  
[00:06, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Okay, tell me

**[00:06, 2.2.2019] Remus: I'm ill.  
[00:07, 2.2.2019] Remus: I have an autoimmune condition  
[00:07, 2.2.2019] Remus: And..  
[00:07, 2.2.2019] Remus: And a mental health condition.  
[00:07, 2.2.2019] Remus: So. I. I understand if you don't want this to go further.**

[00:08, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Hey, it's alright, darling  
[00:08, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Okay?  
[00:08, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I like you  
[00:08, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Knowing this now does not change that  
[00:08, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Tell me more, if you are comfortable to?

**[00:09, 2.2.2019] Remus: But I'm a burden to everyone.**

[00:09, 2.2.2019] Sirius: You are not

**[00:09, 2.2.2019] Remus: I have bipolar.  
[00:09, 2.2.2019] Remus: But I'm medicated pretty well with that.  
[00:11, 2.2.2019] Remus: And I have multiple sclerosis.**

[00:13, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Okay, I need a second to stomach that. my heads still so slow

**[00:13, 2.2.2019] Remus: It's.. Its not too serious right now, but it will get worse. One day I'll be unable to walk.  
[00:14, 2.2.2019] Remus: I am a burden.**

[00:14, 2.2.2019] Sirius: .. God I  
[00:14, 2.2.2019] Sirius: How are you so strong

**[00:18, 2.2.2019] Remus: I'm not.  
[00:19, 2.2.2019] Remus: You haven't seen me on a bad day. You wouldn't call me darling then.**

[00:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I am pretty sure I would, especially then probably. You are strong. Even if you aren't believing me. You are. You are alive. You being ill is not impairing you everyday life. You are strong.  
[00:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: You just calmed me down from some mindless panic some time ago  
[00:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Being all calm  
[00:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Soothing presence  
[00:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Strong  
[00:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: And if you can't be  
[00:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: You can be sure I'll at least try to be  
[00:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: For you

[00:25, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Rem?

[00:32, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Darling?  
[00:32, 2.2.2019] Sirius: You okay there?

[00:55, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Remus, are you okay?  
[00:55, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Did I say something wrong?  
[00:55, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Hurt you?  
[00:55, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Made you uncomfortable?  
[00:55, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Please answer me

[01:05, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I worry  
[01:05, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Say something?

**[01:13, 2.2.2019] Remus: Het  
[01:13, 2.2.2019] Remus: Hey  
[01:13, 2.2.2019] Remus: Sorry  
[01:14, 2.2.2019] Remus: I zoned out for a bit  
[01:14, 2.2.2019] Remus: It happens sometimes 😳**

[01:15, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Okay okay  
[01:15, 2.2.2019] Sirius: But you are OK?

**[01:16, 2.2.2019] Remus: Yeah.  
[01:17, 2.2.2019] Remus: A bit shocked that you aren't freaking out.  
[01:17, 2.2.2019] Remus: Caradoc said...  
[01:17, 2.2.2019] Remus: No never mind.  
[01:17, 2.2.2019] Remus: Just. Thank you. You're so sweet, love.**

[01:18, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Please tell me what he said to you?  
[01:18, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Why should I freak out, doesn't change who you are, does it?  
[01:18, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I might be worrier now, but that's my problem

**[01:19, 2.2.2019] Remus: He said no one else would want a cripple like me.  
[01:20, 2.2.2019] Remus: He said it a lot.  
[01:20, 2.2.2019] Remus: Everytime I tried to leave..**

[01:21, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I am so sorry you had to endure that, darling

**[01:22, 2.2.2019] Remus: It's fine.**

[01:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I really would like to meet him once  
saleté

**[01:22, 2.2.2019] Remus: No.  
[01:22, 2.2.2019] Remus: What?**

[01:23, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Nothing  
[01:23, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I am just irate  
[01:23, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Livid  
[01:23, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Sorry, darling  
[01:23, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Keeping it to myself  
[01:23, 2.2.2019] Sirius: But, it's not true  
[01:23, 2.2.2019] Sirius:No should ever say that to someone  
[01:23, 2.2.2019] Sirius: And really not to the person one claims to love

[01:25, 2.2.2019] Sirius: so, you wanted to leave before the cheating?

**[01:29, 2.2.2019] Remus: Yes. I did.**

[01:31, 2.2.2019] Sirius: But...?  
[01:31, 2.2.2019] Sirius: He pressured you to stay  
[01:31, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I am very sober now  
[01:31, 2.2.2019] Sirius: He didn't hurt physically too, did he?  
[01:31, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Please say no

**[01:33, 2.2.2019] Remus: OK then. No.**

[01:34, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Without lying..?

**[01:39, 2.2.2019] Remus: OK yeah. He hit me.  
[01:40, 2.2.2019] Remus: And emotionally abused me  
[01:40, 2.2.2019] Remus: And cheated on me.  
[01:40, 2.2.2019] Remus: And I stayed. Because I'm stupid and weak.**

**[01:47, 2.2.2019] Remus: And now. You're disgusted with me.**

[01:54, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I want to say the right thing right now but I was shaking so bad sitting on the edge of the bed, I needed to get out again. Listen Remus, closely. You are precious. There is nothing disgusting about you. I am dying, bleeding, hurting for you, that you had to endure that. You are certainly not stupid and not weak. I am so, so angry. I don't understand how. Why would someone hurt you? Do your friends know about this? Fuck, Rem. How bad were you hurt? Did you see some doctor?  
How are you now? I mean, you don't have to see him, have you?

**[01:55, 2.2.2019] Remus: Lily's the only real friend I have and it took her a very long time to convince me to leave him. If it hadn't been for her I'd still be with him.  
[01:56, 2.2.2019] Remus: I had to go to the hospital twice.**

**[01:58, 2.2.2019] Remus: Baby. I have to sleep.**

[01:59, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Yeah you should

**[01:59, 2.2.2019] Remus: So should you**

[01:59, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Will try eventually  
[01:59, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I am so glad that you are away from him

**[02:00, 2.2.2019] Remus: I am.  
[02:00, 2.2.2019] Remus: Far away. Please rest easily.**

[02:00, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I wanna send the Lily some flowers

**[02:00, 2.2.2019] Remus: She'd like that.**

[02:00, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Dream something sweet  
[02:00, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Good Night, Darling

**[02:00, 2.2.2019] Remus: I will. Of you. In my arms.  
[02:01, 2.2.2019] Remus: Goodnight, fy cariad. X**

[04:42, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Hey Darling, the night is dragging, can’t sleep. I hope you are, though, peacefully dreaming.

It’s almost five am here, so an okay time to get up again. I am reading through our conversations of today again..never told you that I liked the Shropshire Lad poems very much. Not that I know that many to begin with. You know, me and the books…

Trying to conjure that lovely image of you reading to me with your chocolate accent and your single malt voice. After making love …I don’t think I have ever made love or had some slow and sensuous sex. Teach me about that, ya?

I don’t know why I freaked out so bad earlier. Was probably a mix of things. One of the reasons I reacted so strongly was probably that picture you sent and calling me that lovely word. You know, you look delicate in that picture. Delicious, ready to be devoured. But you are so fucking tall I have nothing on you bodily. You can just..put me in my place? And that contradiction is so very sweet.

Keeping my promise of me telling you what I want in detail now. I really want to kiss you. I bet you taste like something sweet and sharp, like some strong red wine, all soft around the edges. I want to suck on your lip till it’s puffy and sensitive, till it almost hurts to kiss. Then lick your lips and push my tongue into your mouth. I wanna kiss your jaw and neck, have you panting while I put some hickeys into the soft skin. Really want to know what you smell like…

Ugh I drunk sprung the French on you. Sorry about that. But it’s really hard, even when I’m not intoxicated to switch from speaking French to writing English in seconds. I’m just not the brightest.🤷🏻♀

Laughed again at the sosej bit 😆 Please introduce me to more welsh words in the future 😂

Want you to know that it’s really absolutely secondary to me if you are ill. The important part to me is that you told me. Thank you. And please if I ever can do anything for you, whatever it might be. Tell me too.

Need to tell you something else. Might sound like a dense idiot here. I hope you forgive me if you think it inappropriate. I am still so unbelievably furious someone hurt you like that. My whole chest is tight with it. I wish I could have protected you from any of it. It’s good to know you are safe now.

Going to get ready for the day now, Darling. I’m looking forward to talking to you in a few hours.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello ^.^
> 
> Here we go again, I guess? A little ealier than we've planned.
> 
> Thank you so much for your kudos, bookmarks, subscriptions and comments <3

[08:31, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Meeting Marls and Dorcas, the friends from last night, for breakfast now

**[10:22, 2.2.2019] Remus: That was the most amazing message to wake up to, Sirius.  
[10:25, 2.2.2019] Remus: I hope breakfast is going well for you and you got your jacket back.  
[10:25, 2.2.2019] Remus: This morning when I was in the limbo land between waking and sleeping I felt you behind me. Your body pressed up behind mine, your arm around my waist, your hot breath against my shoulder. I wanted to stay there forever.**

**[10:29, 2.2.2019] Remus: The description of the kiss, oh Sirius. I just... I want to kiss you for hours. Until we're both panting and tormented, our lips swollen and wet. I want us to deny ourselves anything more than pressing our lips to each others, tangling our tongues together. I want to taste you.**

**[10:44, 2.2.2019] Remus: Even though I barely understood you, the French was definitely sexy. 😉**

[11:08, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Yes got the jacket back and the two of them are not that mad at me. Apparently I did worse shit in the past 🤷🏻♀ didn't tell them about you  
[11:08, 2.2.2019] Sirius: But I did write my best friend about you

**[11:10, 2.2.2019] Remus: Oh? What did you say?**

[11:21, 2.2.2019] Sirius: That I met someone I like... he's been purposefully thick about trying to get more information out of me  
[11:21, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I will call him later  
[11:21, 2.2.2019] Sirius: And tell him a little more, if it's okay with you?

**[11:24, 2.2.2019] Remus: That's absolutely fine**

[11:29, 2.2.2019] Sirius: What's your plan for the day, darling?

**[11:32, 2.2.2019] Remus: Hmm I don't know.  
[11:32, 2.2.2019] Remus: I had a shower but my bed begged me to come back.  
[11:32, 2.2.2019] Remus: So I'm in my bed cave  
[11:35, 2.2.2019] Remus: What about you?**

[11:40, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I want to cuddle the hell out of you 😊 but since that's not possible right now I am shopping with Marlene, then we might have some cake before I need to get on the road home and get my best friend interrogation over with 😉

**[11:41, 2.2.2019] Remus: God, cuddles would be amazing.  
[11:42, 2.2.2019] Remus: I want caaaake  
[11:42, 2.2.2019] Remus: Baby, gimme cake  
[11:42, 2.2.2019] Remus: Is it chocolate?**

[12:19, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Marlene asks me why I am smiling like an idiot at my phone, told her now I was thinking about cuddling some sweet welsh boy  
[12:19, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I send you a picture of the cake when we get it 😘  
[12:19, 2.2.2019] Sirius: It is chocolate  
[12:19, 2.2.2019] Sirius: 😉

**[12:20, 2.2.2019] Remus: I demand you fly to london.  
[12:20, 2.2.2019] Remus: To feed me cake**

[12:21, 2.2.2019] Sirius: So our first date is me taking you out for cake, yes?

**[12:27, 2.2.2019] Remus: Absolutely**

[12:28, 2.2.2019] Sirius: So I am flying in on the 24th february

**[12:28, 2.2.2019] Remus: That's so far away  
[12:28, 2.2.2019] Remus: But yay**

[12:28, 2.2.2019] Sirius: 22 days

**[12:28, 2.2.2019] Remus: I'm just impatient  
[12:28, 2.2.2019] Remus: I want to kiss you**

[12:28, 2.2.2019] Sirius: 😊  
[12:28, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I pick you up at yours

**[12:30, 2.2.2019] Remus: You don't even know where I live**

[12:30, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I certainly hope you will tell me till then  
[12:30, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Then we have cake and coffee  
[12:30, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Is there a cafe you particularly like?

**[12:30, 2.2.2019] Remus: Not particularly**

**[12:31, 2.2.2019] Remus: Do you have a house in London?**

[12:31, 2.2.2019] Sirius: A flat

**[12:32, 2.2.2019] Remus: How do you afford two homes?  
[12:32, 2.2.2019] Remus: Are you secretly a French Prince or something?**

[12:33, 2.2.2019] Sirius: 😂  
[12:33, 2.2.2019] Sirius: xD  
[12:33, 2.2.2019] Sirius: No, darling  
[12:33, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Sorry to disappoint

**[12:34, 2.2.2019] Remus: A baron then? A Lord?**

[12:34, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I inherited both homes

**[12:34, 2.2.2019] Remus: I see**

[12:36, 2.2.2019] Sirius: The times of lords are long over, darling  
[12:36, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Thats my favorite, it's hot chocolate kana  
[12:36, 2.2.2019] Sirius: It's seasoned with cinnamon and honey

**[12:38, 2.2.2019] Remus: That sounds... Orgasmic**

[12:40, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Yea, could say that…

**[12:40, 2.2.2019] Remus: I must admit though... The drink was not the first thing to catch my eye**

[12:40, 2.2.2019] Sirius: The taste is kind of erotic  
[12:40, 2.2.2019] Sirius: What was it then?

**[12:41, 2.2.2019] Remus: I want to hear you say that word  
[12:41, 2.2.2019] Remus: Your hand  
[12:42, 2.2.2019] Remus: I want to take your fingers into my mouth..**

[12:44, 2.2.2019] Sirius: With or without some cake?

**[12:44, 2.2.2019] Remus: You're such a tease  
[12:45, 2.2.2019] Remus: Cake would obviously make it better  
[12:45, 2.2.2019] Remus: I could lick and suck all the chocolate away**

[12:50, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Feeding you will become a new hobby if you do this  
[12:50, 2.2.2019] Sirius: What do you like about my hand

**[12:51, 2.2.2019] Remus: I'll end up 27 stone and then you won't find me attractive  
[12:51, 2.2.2019] Remus: I can't explain it. It's just sexy.  
[12:51, 2.2.2019] Remus: I have a thing for hands and arms.  
[12:52, 2.2.2019] Remus: And backs, and collar bones.**

[12:53, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Then I am relieved you like mine  
[12:53, 2.2.2019] Sirius: What does 27 stone mean? 😳

**[12:59, 2.2.2019] Remus: It means fat  
[12:59, 2.2.2019] Remus: What measurement do you use for weight?**

[12:59, 2.2.2019] Sirius: kg. According to Google I am 12 stone. But compared to you I might count as short

**[13:02, 2.2.2019] Remus: How tall are you?**

[13:03, 2.2.2019] Sirius: 1,72m, so I think 5’8

**[13:07, 2.2.2019] Remus: You're adorable**

**[13:09, 2.2.2019] Remus: Sorry?**

[13:09, 2.2.2019] Sirius: It's alright

**[13:09, 2.2.2019] Remus: I'm not taking the piss**

[13:09, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Used to the teasing 😉  
[13:09, 2.2.2019] Sirius: You are just very tall

**[13:10, 2.2.2019] Remus: Oh I know**

[13:10, 2.2.2019] Sirius: But most of my friends are taller than me too

**[13:10, 2.2.2019] Remus: I've had my fair share of teasing  
[13:10, 2.2.2019] Remus: Lanky, loopy Lupin is what they called me at school**

[13:11, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Your surname is Lupin????  
[13:11, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Your name is Remus Lupin?  
[13:11, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Your parents have some sense of humor  
[13:11, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Mr. Wolf Wolf  
[13:11, 2.2.2019] Sirius: You may call me Red Riding Hood now

**[13:17, 2.2.2019] Remus: Oh hush  
[13:19, 2.2.2019] Remus: My mother is... Eccentric  
[13:20, 2.2.2019] Remus: My father didn't really care**

[13:20, 2.2.2019] Sirius: From what I've seen you have grown up to be rather graceful  
[13:20, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Your parents not together anymore?

**[13:22, 2.2.2019] Remus: No  
[13:22, 2.2.2019] Remus: He died  
[13:22, 2.2.2019] Remus: Thank god  
[13:22, 2.2.2019] Remus: Mam is much happier  
[13:23, 2.2.2019] Remus: My father was... Not a kind man.**

[13:24, 2.2.2019] Sirius: To both of you?

**[13:25, 2.2.2019] Remus: My mother bore the worst of it**

[13:28, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I have the feeling asking further about this will make me very mad..?

**[13:29, 2.2.2019] Remus: I should have protected her  
[13:29, 2.2.2019] Remus: Maybe  
[13:30, 2.2.2019] Remus: He was just a typical alcoholic. Its fine. Its over.  
[13:30, 2.2.2019] Remus: Ma is happy  
[13:31, 2.2.2019] Remus: She runs a spiritual retreat and yoga workshop in an old farmhouse in South Wales.  
[13:31, 2.2.2019] Remus: I see her when I can**

[13:35, 2.2.2019] Sirius: What's your mama's name?

**[13:35, 2.2.2019] Remus: Hope**

[13:36, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Glad you are both okay

**[13:39, 2.2.2019] Remus: She and Lily are my light  
[13:43, 2.2.2019] Remus: They are the two people Ive had complete acceptance from in my life  
[13:43, 2.2.2019] Remus: And.  
[13:43, 2.2.2019] Remus: Now you**

[13:43, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Yes!  
[13:43, 2.2.2019] Sirius: They are both very pretty 😊

**[13:44, 2.2.2019] Remus: Oh that's not Lily  
[13:45, 2.2.2019] Remus: That.. Uh.. 😂  
[13:45, 2.2.2019] Remus: That was a lover of my mother's for a short while**

[13:48, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Still, both of them are beautiful 😉

**[13:51, 2.2.2019] Remus: You'd better not be perving over my mother.  
[13:51, 2.2.2019] Remus: I shall become insanely jealous  
[13:51, 2.2.2019] Remus: 😉**

[13:52, 2.2.2019] Sirius: 😂Just trying to make a good first impression with her when the time comes

**[14:02, 2.2.2019] Remus: 🙄  
[14:02, 2.2.2019] Remus: You really are a deviant**

[14:03, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Yeah, likely

**[14:05, 2.2.2019] Remus: I like it  
[14:17, 2.2.2019] Remus: What are you doing?**

[14:18, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Walking back to the hotel, then packing and driving home  
[14:18, 2.2.2019] Sirius: U still in bed, darling?

**[14:18, 2.2.2019] Remus: How long does it take you to get home?**

[14:19, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Probably 3 hours

**[14:23, 2.2.2019] Remus: [RemusWorkspace_withhislaptopopen.jpg] Not in bed  
[14:24, 2.2.2019] Remus: Three hours? I have to go three hours without you?**

[14:34, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I like your study, it looks cozy. Wanna tell me what you are watching? The 3 hours will be over before you know it

**[14:48, 2.2.2019] Remus: Oh it was just one of my friends vlogs  
[14:55, 2.2.2019] Remus: I haven't seen your face today. pout**

[15:05, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Cute

**[15:05, 2.2.2019] Remus: Nope. Not cute.**

[15:05, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I look rather horrible today with not sleeping at all  
[15:05, 2.2.2019] Sirius: [disheveledselfie_withbedhead andtiredeyes.jpg] I am on my way home, ttyl darling

**[15:09, 2.2.2019] Remus: You look delectable.  
[15:09, 2.2.2019] Remus: I'll miss you.**

[15:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: You can tell me what you are doing without me

**[15:24, 2.2.2019] Remus: Being miserable 😋  
[15:28, 2.2.2019] Remus: Lils just texted. She got home early. We're taking our cameras out for a walk.**

[15:35, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Sounds like a nice afternoon  
[15:35, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Say hi from me

**[16:36, 2.2.2019] Remus: [pictureofLilydrinkingcoffee.jpg] Coffee with my girl.  
[16:36, 2.2.2019] Remus: I'm telling her about you.**

[16:41, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Stopping for gas. Your friend is cute. Hope I find her approval?

**[16:42, 2.2.2019] Remus: She's worried naturally but intrigued.**

[16:43, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Can't wait to get home, eating more unhealthy food in some comfortable clothes. Talking to you, relaxing, sketching a little

**[16:43, 2.2.2019] Remus: Sounds good  
[16:44, 2.2.2019] Remus: By more comfortable clothes do you mean nothing 😉**

[16:45, 2.2.2019] Sirius: That is the plan

**[16:45, 2.2.2019] Remus: Oh really?  
[16:45, 2.2.2019] Remus: Now, that I'm interested in.**

[16:45, 2.2.2019] Sirius: See, you already know me a little 😉

**[16:45, 2.2.2019] Remus: Not as well as I want to know you.**

[16:46, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Working on it 😘  
I tell you when I am home

**[16:46, 2.2.2019] Remus: Please do.**

[17:33, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Hey angelface, please wait for me a little longer. I need to take a short nap, my eyes keep slipping close.

**[17:33, 2.2.2019] Remus: Please take care.**

[19:00, 2.2.2019] Sirius: [thelitentranceofSirius’house.jpg] Finally made it home

**[19:00, 2.2.2019] Remus: Oh... That looks beautiful**

[19:03, 2.2.2019] Sirius: are you back home too?

**[19:04, 2.2.2019] Remus: Maaaaybe**

[19:05, 2.2.2019] Sirius: or maaaaybe not?

**[19:05, 2.2.2019] Remus: [blurredcutearsesillypictureof_remusandlily.jpg]**

[19:05, 2.2.2019] Sirius: 😄 ooookay  
[19:05, 2.2.2019] Sirius: you are out with you girl  
[19:05, 2.2.2019] Sirius: and from the quality of the photo probably not back for some time?

**[19:11, 2.2.2019] Remus: We're at hoollme**

[19:12, 2.2.2019] Sirius: what's a hoollme?

**[19:12, 2.2.2019] Remus: H. O. Me**

[19:12, 2.2.2019] Sirius: oh  
[19:12, 2.2.2019] Sirius: at home  
[19:12, 2.2.2019] Sirius: okay  
[19:12, 2.2.2019] Sirius: but partying i see xD  
[19:12, 2.2.2019] Sirius: you are adorable

**[19:16, 2.2.2019] Remus: What?  
[19:16, 2.2.2019] Remus: Mmm you're pretty**

[19:16, 2.2.2019] Sirius: i love that picture  
[19:16, 2.2.2019] 🤭  
[19:16, 2.2.2019] Sirius: thanks darling  
shall I leave you to the lily flower for the night?

**[19:17, 2.2.2019] Remus: Noooo**

[19:17, 2.2.2019] Sirius: okay xD  
[19:17, 2.2.2019] Sirius: getting some coffee, so I can talk to you a little longer

**[19:17, 2.2.2019] Remus: Tell me you liiiike me**

[19:18, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I like you, Angelface  
[19:18, 2.2.2019] Sirius: What are you drinking?

**[19:18, 2.2.2019] Remus: Alcohol 😲**

[19:18, 2.2.2019] Sirius: xD yes I gathered that  
[19:18, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I meant what kind

**[19:19, 2.2.2019] Remus: [cutesmileypictureofRemuslookingabitdishelvedinhisleatherjacket.jpg] I took this for youuuu, French boy. Rem hasn't shut up about you, he's quite smitten. 🌺🌺🌺🌺**

[19:19, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Oh, hey  
[19:19, 2.2.2019] Sirius: You must be Lily  
[19:20, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Thanks Lily

**[19:21, 2.2.2019] Remus: He egg be f f b egg  
[19:21, 2.2.2019] Remus: I'm so sorrrrry  
[19:22, 2.2.2019] Remus: I had to wrestle my phone from the harlot**

[19:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I have no idea what you have written but I love everything about this  
[19:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: you look so darling  
[19:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: i want to kiss your precious face  
[19:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: and I really like that jacket

**[19:27, 2.2.2019] Remus: Mmm I thought you might  
[19:27, 2.2.2019] Remus: I want you to kiss me  
[19:28, 2.2.2019] Remus: And I want to suck your cock  
[19:28, 2.2.2019] Remus: Right now**

[19:29, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Awwww Darling, your friend is with you, that would be difficult. But I'd love for you to suck my cock  
[19:29, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I'm sitting at my atelier floor naked, eating junkfood  
[19:29, 2.2.2019] Sirius: so not that sexy right now😉

**[19:40, 2.2.2019] Remus: Atelier?  
[19:41, 2.2.2019] Remus: I bet you are**

[19:43, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Atelier, as in "the room in the house where I usually work"  
so you were talking about me with Lily?

**[19:45, 2.2.2019] Remus: I want to be there with you  
[19:46, 2.2.2019] Remus: Of course**

[19:46, 2.2.2019] Sirius: what did you say?

**[19:50, 2.2.2019] Remus: That I accidentally text a sexy French guy and we had text sex and he's beautiful and kind and accepting.  
[19:51, 2.2.2019] Remus: And that I think I could fall in love with him**

[19:53, 2.2.2019] Sirius: [darkshoadowyseriousselfie.jpg] I really hope you mean that, and that is not just the alcohol talking. I don't think I could take it if this turns out to not be real

**[19:55, 2.2.2019] Remus: God your face.  
[19:55, 2.2.2019] Remus: It's real. I told her over coffee**

[19:57, 2.2.2019] Sirius: good  
[19:57, 2.2.2019] Sirius: oh god, yes  
[19:57, 2.2.2019] Sirius: that feels so good  
[19:57, 2.2.2019] Sirius: and I think so too

**[19:58, 2.2.2019] Remus: You do?  
[19:58, 2.2.2019] Remus: Actually?**

[19:58, 2.2.2019] Sirius: yes  
[19:58, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I am the sober one here, just a little sleep deprived  
[19:58, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I mean it  
[19:58, 2.2.2019] Sirius: and it does nothing to soothe my anxiety over the whole overwhelming feels deal we have going on  
[19:58, 2.2.2019] Sirius: but it feels so good

[20:01, 2.2.2019] Sirius: been a long time since I felt that good  
[20:01, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I'm babbling  
[20:02, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I stop now  
[20:02, 2.2.2019] Sirius: sorry

**[20:02, 2.2.2019] Remus: I'm so sorry it's overwhelming  
[20:02, 2.2.2019] Remus: Don't stop  
[20:02, 2.2.2019] Remus: Please**

[20:03, 2.2.2019] Sirius: you are cute  
[20:03, 2.2.2019] Sirius: how are you feeling?  
[20:03, 2.2.2019] Sirius: still drinking?  
[20:03, 2.2.2019] Sirius: friend quality time?

**[20:07, 2.2.2019] Remus: No more beer.  
[20:07, 2.2.2019] Remus: Lily is asleep on my legs  
[20:07, 2.2.2019] Remus: I feel nice**

[20:07, 2.2.2019] Sirius: you are the nicest  
[20:07, 2.2.2019] Sirius: tell me what you want to do for our cake date?  
[20:07, 2.2.2019] Sirius: like after the cake?

**[20:09, 2.2.2019] Remus: Kiss you  
[20:10, 2.2.2019] Remus: And kiss you  
[20:10, 2.2.2019] Remus: And kiss you**

[20:12, 2.2.2019] Sirius: so i might get lucky and you take me home with you?  
[20:12, 2.2.2019] Sirius: oh god , you will taste so much like chocolate...  
[20:12, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I will think of this all night long...

[20:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: hey darling, have you fallen asleep?  
[20:22, 2.2.2019] Sirius: hope you are fine

**[20:23, 2.2.2019] Remus: I will take you home  
[20:23, 2.2.2019] Remus: To my bed**

[20:25, 2.2.2019] Sirius: i am alone in my house, alone in this forest probably too, and still [20:25, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I've just blushed like a naive idiot  
[20:25, 2.2.2019] Sirius: you sometimes have such a blunt way of seduction  
[20:25, 2.2.2019] Sirius: it's shocking  
[20:25, 2.2.2019] Sirius: i am powerless against it  
[20:25, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I would love to see your bed

**[20:26, 2.2.2019] Remus: I want to hear your voice**

[20:27, 2.2.2019] Sirius: you are lucky I'm still fooling around in the atelier, give me a second [20:27, 2.2.2019] Sirius: [voicemessageofalittlesongfragment.mp3] ;)

**[20:33, 2.2.2019] Remus: Ex.. Excuse me...  
[20:33, 2.2.2019] Remus: Was that you  
[20:33, 2.2.2019] Remus: Shit**

[20:33, 2.2.2019] Sirius: yeah, sometimes play guitar for some inspiration xD

**[20:34, 2.2.2019] Remus: Fuck**

[20:34, 2.2.2019] Sirius: eh, ya...so thats my voice ?!

**[20:34, 2.2.2019] Remus: Oh god  
[20:34, 2.2.2019] Remus: Need you  
[20:35, 2.2.2019] Remus: Right now**

[20:35, 2.2.2019] Sirius: you want to fuck it up now, mmh?

**[20:35, 2.2.2019] Remus: Your voice?  
[20:35, 2.2.2019] Remus: Maybe  
[20:35, 2.2.2019] Remus: If you ask nicely, fy cariad.**

[20:37, 2.2.2019] Sirius: need you to teach me how to ask nicely...  
[20:37, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I'm shuddering  
[20:37, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I could probably come from you talking to me

**[20:37, 2.2.2019] Remus: I'll do more than that  
[20:37, 2.2.2019] Remus: I'll teach you how to beg nicely**

[20:38, 2.2.2019] Sirius: Darling, darling....Rem, please do..?

**[20:39, 2.2.2019] Remus: Fuck, Sirius  
[20:39, 2.2.2019] Remus: I'll make you beg until your voice breaks**

[20:41, 2.2.2019] Sirius: i don't know how to respond, my brain just short circuited and want to try all this so bad with you  
[20:41, 2.2.2019] Sirius: put all my trust in you  
[20:41, 2.2.2019] Sirius: and just let you do

**[20:42, 2.2.2019] Remus: I want to climb into your lap and thread my fingers through your hair  
[20:42, 2.2.2019] Remus: Tug your head back and mark you as mine  
[20:42, 2.2.2019] Remus: I want everyone to see you're owned..**

[20:46, 2.2.2019] Sirius: in this second i sit in the dark and just breath and try to will the tremors away you made go through my body, I feel like breaking. Shivering. Owned. Half of this is blatant sexual arousal at the prospect of what you just said, the other half is some brand-new ease of mind  
[20:46, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I'm taking my phone to bed with me  
[20:46, 2.2.2019] Sirius: need to lie down

**[20:47, 2.2.2019] Remus: I want to be there  
[20:47, 2.2.2019] Remus: I need to touch you  
[20:47, 2.2.2019] Remus: Hear your voice  
[20:47, 2.2.2019] Remus: Be there when you fall asleep  
[20:47, 2.2.2019] Remus: And when you wake up  
[20:48, 2.2.2019] Remus: I need to watch as our bodies fall into rhythm with each other, as our minds meet.  
[20:48, 2.2.2019] Remus: Give me a reason why I shouldn't book a flight to Paris? Please?**

**[20:55, 2.2.2019] Remus: I'm sorry... Too fast right?**

[20:59, 2.2.2019] Sirius: I want you here as bad as I want you to stay away... I...there is so much about me you should know before we meet, before we even think about falling in love....looks like it's to late for that...but Remus..., I was not fair to you...need to tell you so much and I kind of wish you will see me always like you do right now ...I, oh god. Sorry , sorry , sorry. I take a momgdsa calm dwwn  
[21:00, 2.2.2019] Sirius: hyprvaktitkning moment

**[21:01, 2.2.2019] Remus: Hey, hey.  
[21:01, 2.2.2019] Remus: Breath  
[21:03, 2.2.2019] Remus: Talk to me OK?  
[21:03, 2.2.2019] Remus: I'm not going to judge you.**

[21:03, 2.2.2019] Sirius: mmy fiwnegr donot wwoorkk  
[21:03, 2.2.2019] Sirius: tryin to bretah

Remus sighed and snuck away from his bed where he and Lily had sprawled out. He sat on his window ledge and lit a cigarette. With nerves bubbling in his stomach he hovered over Sirius's name and pressed the call button.

Seeing the Caller ID did nothing to calm Sirius jittery fingers but he absolutely owed it to Remus to answer. Gathering all his courage he took the call. "Remus...?" breath shuddering out of him, gasping the name of the other man as a greeting.

"Uh.. Hi." Remus murmured, the thickly accented voice that said his name sent shivers down his spine.  
Sirius took a moment just trying to regulate his breathing, soaking up Remus' presence before speaking, voice sounding strained. "I am so sorry...second time I freak out on you like this...."

"I suffer with anxiety, Sirius." Remus said gently and took a deep drag on his cigarette. "I just wanted to make sure you're OK. Your voice is beautiful."

Despite everything the compliment startled an out-of-breath laugh out of him "Thank you," he whispered. "I'm fine, better now anyways. Still sorry. I should have a better grip on myself by now."

"Don't be so hard on yourself." He breathed. "We all struggle sometimes." Sirius's laugh caused a moan that Remus had to choke back. He didn't want to make things awkward but, god, he was so sexy.

Finally really talking to the man that he had been thinking about non-stop caused some oddly pleasant goose-bumps running down Sirius' shoulders. Honeyed voice all soothing remedy to his raw nerves. "You really have a presence to yourself, you know?" he mumbled, followed by a measured deep breath to get into a normal breathing rhythm again.

It was Remus's turn to laugh quietly. "No one's ever said that before. Is it a compliment?"

"Yah. Most definitely a compliment." Oh god! His laugh! Finally willing his abdominals into relaxation again after the panic attack, Sirius stretched out on his bed. "That's not how I imagined our first call starting..." he added softly.

"How did you imagine it then?" Remus asked, he actually heard Sirius begin to relax. His own shoulders loosened in response and he stretched his legs out along the sofa he'd sat on.

"Dunno exactly, but more eloquent on my part mostly." Closing his eyes, smiling to himself, he was intent on savouring this call either way now. "Can you understand me okay, darling?"

"Of course I can." Remus laughed again. "Your accent isn't as thick as you made out. Is.. Is this OK?" Remus asked softly.

Swallowing, Sirius replied, "This is not just ok...thank you for calling me. Hoped so, about the accent. I attended a boarding school in britain for two years but when I speak french all day my english comes out all clumsy." He was pretty sure he would do absolutely everything to keep Remus Lupin laughing. Still smiling Sirius tried to loosen his still cramped hands.

"What part of Britain was your school?" Remus wondered aloud. If he closed his eyes he could imagine Sirius sitting with him.

"In the Scottish Highlands. Maybe that's why my speech melody is all fucked sideways". Sirius answered snorting. "Certainly doesn't sound as good as welsh right now." At last opening his hands, pressing them to the surface of his bed, he released the last remaining tension in his body.

"I beg to differ, love." Remus purred. "I could listen to you talk all day. We need to talk about what caused you to panic though. You know that right?"

Listening and concentrating on Remus' voice, Sirius willed his body to stay relaxed, letting the gentle voice wash over him.

Reveling in being called love. "I know. We should talk. About everything probably." Maybe he would really be able to with actually hearing and sensing Remus this time.

"So, what makes you worried about us meeting, fy cariad? What do I need to know?"

"I'm just like....a real mess of a person, I guess? Not that easy to like when really known. And I like being liked. By you." He managed to get out, sorting through his thoughts. "Everything gets jumbled up in my mind real quick and then I don't make all that much sense. I should have started telling things from the right end." he sighed.

Remus tried to understand what Sirius was trying to tell him. "What do you mean?" He asked gently.

Rubbing at his eyes, rolling his shoulders, he tried not to get frustrated with himself. "You were not that far off the mark earlier, asking if I'm a Lord or something." he said, lighting himself a cigarette. "I'm not, though. Not anymore, at least. I come from some old, french elitist family, priding themselves in being pure and a lot more crap like that. So they weren't all that happy with a child with learning difficulties. They were even less happy when said child started to question their ideology. And they were quiet exasperated when said child turned out to be gay too."

"I ran away at sixteen, was naturally disinherited then too." Sirius confessed, inhaling deep.  
He could hear Remus breathing and took some strength from that, adding, "I lived on the street for a while."

"Sirius.. I'm so sorry you had to go through that, my love." Remus said, voice deepened with grief. "But I'm proud of you. For being true to yourself. That takes courage, and it's all too easy to deny who you are to stay in an easy life. Do you realise how fantastically brave you are, sosej?"

He took a moment to mull over someone being proud of him. And decided to use the momentum of the feeling it gave him to continue. "It's not all....an uncle of mine, deviant like me, I've been told, constituted as his heir regardless of my parents objections but with the requirement of completing my education. It's how I got into the posh english school." Lighting a new cigarette, falling back on the bed again, Sirius proceeded. "I was pretty desperate by then, a lot of fucked up things happen to sixteen-year-old kids being alone and without any ties. So, me, not being all that brave, took the chance without thinking twice on it. It was a good choice in retrospect but it felt like a surrender back then."

"So, you took help from your Uncle?" Remus asked, hoping to clarify. "What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing, I guess?" Sirius conceded warily.

"He was gay too?" Remus asked. He settled down into the cushions of the sofa.

Sirius lowly hummed the confirmation. Listening closely to his lovely caller move around.

"So." Remus said gently. "Was any of this meant to put me off you? Because it hasn't."

Taking a few seconds just breathing deeply through his mouth, screwing his eyes shut he carried on, trying to get across what was obviously wrong with him. "You know in the end my family kind of provided for me, even when I was on the street. We are all pretty bastards, you see? All equipped with a pleasant face and bone structure. So after a few months I was found by some photographer. She offered me shelter and food in exchange for modeling."

Remus's stomach sank a little. "What kind of modelling, love?" The thought of Sirius having to degrade himself in order to survive made him feel sick.

Pressing his fist against his mouth swallowing against his closing throat he could already feel tears welling in his eyes. "Oh no, not that. She was a real and pretty good photographer too, as far as I can say. There are some pretty pictures of sixteen-year-old me. But you know, she found me to be to her liking apart from taking photos. But I was apparently all kinds of wrong even then and I really didn't like sleeping with her. Can't comprehend it to this day, I liked and like girls too, you know? But I was so freaked out by this?! I mean, there must be something wrong with me, sexually. I never worked out with someone?!"

"She groomed you." Remus realised sadly. "God, Sirius. I'm so fucking sorry. I wish I was there to hold you."

His head swimming a little Sirius couldn't comprehend what Remus had said. "No need to be sorry. Wasn't her fault or anything. Just, I need you to understand, that there is potentially something seriously haywire with me and sex."

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Remus asked softly. "Because I won't push you any faster than you're ready OK?" He promised. "You have the reins on this, you control it."

"It doesn't. Really not. I want, I need. Oh god, I need so badly sometimes. I just don't want to disappoint, I guess?" Angrily wiping away escaped tears, he tried to better phrase what was on his mind, making sure Remus knew what he was getting into. "What I want to say is: I liked other girls sexually, she was a beautiful woman, she made sure I survived some time, gave me all the necessaries and she wanted to have sex with me. And I hated it. I dreaded being touched by her. You see?"

"I know what you're saying." Remus soothed. "Just because she took care of you does not mean you were obligated to have a sexual relationship with her."

For a few barely controlled breaths Sirius tried to wrap his head around what Remus said. Shouldn't he have wanted that back then? Shouldn't he have put in more of an effort? He didn't know exactly why but within seconds little gasping breaths turned to choked back sobs and he was so, so tired.

"You're OK, love. I promise. I'm here, OK? I'm here." Remus murmured quietly, voice soft and calm. "You need to sleep. You've had a very long day."

"Oh God, I can't understand... anything. But you're still here.." Sirius said, speech all clipped by crying and wonder. "You stay, yes? Please, please? I'll do anything! Don't take your voice away? 's so beautiful!" Sirius begged while sobbing, headache building rapidly.

"I won't go." Remus promised him. "I'm staying right here, Sirius." The pain in the other man's voice killed him. "I'm here, Baby, I'm here."

Lulled by sweet words and soft Welsh accent, drained by talking, crying and a nasty headache, Sirius eventually fell asleep without hanging up.

Remus sat awake for a long while, smoking cigarette after cigarette in the dark. He couldn't get the pain in Sirius's voice out of his head. Sometime in the early hours of the morning he fell asleep on his sofa, phone clutched tightly in his hand in case Sirius rang him.

The call had been disconnected when Sirius' phone had died. He was woken by misty grey morning light creeping into his room. Getting out of bed, he was surprised how good he had slept after the night he had had. He plugged his charger to his phone, intent on texting Remus soon.

Remus woke to the smell of coffee and bacon, the sound of Lily humming in the kitchen as she cooked breakfast. His phone had slipped onto the floor during the night and the first thing he did was check for calls or texts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey folks <3 
> 
> lovely to see you again and thank you so much for reading, subscribing, bookmarking, kudos and comments!! They are so appreciated!

**[08:01, 3.2.2019] Remus: Morning, darling. I hope you slept OK x**

[08:03, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Morning Remus  
[08:03, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I did, suprisingly. Feeling a little raw right now, but all in all okay... I guess?  
[08:03, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Are we okay to still write, yes..?

**[08:05, 3.2.2019] Remus: That's better news than I was expecting  
[08:05, 3.2.2019] Remus: Of course**

[08:05, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Oh, thank god  
[08:05, 3.2.2019] Sirius: how did you sleep?

**[08:07, 3.2.2019] Remus: Not so bad  
[08:07, 3.2.2019] Remus: I fell asleep on my sofa**

[08:08, 3.2.2019] Sirius: ah, shit, sorry  
[08:08, 3.2.2019] Sirius: hope you are not feeling to cramped

**[08:09, 3.2.2019] Remus: Don't be sorry. It isn't your fault a redheaded minx was hogging it.  
[08:09, 3.2.2019] Remus: Nah I'm fine**

[08:10, 3.2.2019] Sirius: fine is good..?  
[08:10, 3.2.2019] Sirius: we are good?

**[08:17, 3.2.2019] Remus: Yes. We are good.**

[08:18, 3.2.2019] Sirius: 😊  
[08:18, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Lily still with you?

**[08:22, 3.2.2019] Remus: Mhhmm. She's pottering around in the kitchen. I smell coffee and bacon.**

[08:23, 3.2.2019] Sirius: sounds like there will be all the breakfast goodness  
[08:23, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I love your voice, Darling, thanks for last night.  
[08:23, 3.2.2019] Sirius: text me if you are free,? have a nice breakfast with your girl

**[08:25, 3.2.2019] Remus: Why did that sound like a goodbye? I'm free now.**

[08:26, 3.2.2019] Sirius: just don't want to impose all that much😅  
[08:26, 3.2.2019] Sirius: It's snowing again here today, still raining with you?

**[08:29, 3.2.2019] Remus: No, it's all frosty.  
[08:29, 3.2.2019] Remus: It's - 4c**

[08:31, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yea it's freaking cold here too, getting dressed and some fire going, [08:31, 3.2.2019] Sirius: brb

**[08:34, 3.2.2019] Remus: OK, love**

[08:54, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I'm all snuggled up in my overheated workspace now and refuse to leave for the rest of the day  
[08:54, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Do you need to work today?

**[08:54, 3.2.2019] Remus: I should really.**

[08:55, 3.2.2019] Sirius: some deadline to meet?

**[08:55, 3.2.2019] Remus: As always 🙄**

[08:56, 3.2.2019] Sirius: anything interesting?

**[08:57, 3.2.2019] Remus: It's actually an anthology of short stories**

[08:57, 3.2.2019] Sirius: and what are they about?

**[09:48, 3.2.2019] Remus: Erotica**

[09:49, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I'm sensing a pattern in your reading habits and work 😉  
[09:49, 3.2.2019] 😋  
[09:50, 3.2.2019] Sirius: What made you choose these to work on?

**[09:51, 3.2.2019] Remus: It's what I was offered**

[09:52, 3.2.2019] Sirius: So you are known in your professional orbit for expertise in these?

**[09:53, 3.2.2019] Remus: Maybe  
[09:53, 3.2.2019] Remus: 😋**

[09:55, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I'm being pretty curious now, aren't I?  
[09:55, 3.2.2019] Sirius: it's okay if you don't want to tell me  
[09:55, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I can be quiet nosy😉

**[09:59, 3.2.2019] Remus: I don't mind babe**

[10:04, 3.2.2019] Sirius: So I just start wildly guessing things about you? And you tell if I'm correct or not?  
[10:04, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I think you are an editor for gay erotica and you are most likely drowning in offers?

**[10:10, 3.2.2019] Remus: You're sort of correct  
[10:12, 3.2.2019] Remus: I edit all kinds of erotica**

[10:16, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Okay, you probably own a shit ton of books, that are all in impeccable condition but your wardrobe is a mess

**[10:20, 3.2.2019] Remus: A mess in what way?**

[10:22, 3.2.2019] Sirius: in the disorderly kind of way

**[10:26, 3.2.2019] Remus: ... I guess so**

[10:30, 3.2.2019] Sirius: you like chocolate, but no sweet drinks so far, so I would guess that you may not be too keen on other sweet foods.

**[10:32, 3.2.2019] Remus: That's quite accurate**

[10:33, 3.2.2019] Sirius: 😊

**[10:34, 3.2.2019] Remus: Anything else you'd like to guess?**

[10:38, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Your sex drive is all over the place?!  
[10:38, 3.2.2019] Sirius: You can either go unnoticed in a room filled with people or attract all the attention?!  
[10:38, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Lily is most likely delighted every time she gets you in front of a camera because you are the kind of graceful that is effortless?!  
[10:38, 3.2.2019] Sirius: You flirt with your eyes a lot?! your keystroke is most likely insane?! and you read fast too?!  
[10:38, 3.2.2019] Sirius: You aren't tattooed or pierced?!  
[10:38, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Could go on for a few hours I think  
[10:38, 3.2.2019] Sirius: 😉

**[10:40, 3.2.2019] Remus: My sex drive is all over the place.  
[10:40, 3.2.2019] Remus: Lily says I'm her Muse. She adores photographing me.  
[10:41, 3.2.2019] Remus: You'll have to tell me about my eyes when we meet 😉  
[10:41, 3.2.2019] Remus: I read and type very fast.  
[10:41, 3.2.2019] Remus: The last one is incorrect.  
[10:41, 3.2.2019] Remus: I have 1 piercing and one tattoo**

[10:43, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I totally second the muse thing...  
[10:43, 3.2.2019] Sirius: and holy hell, pretty please show me both?

**[10:48, 3.2.2019] Remus: [crescentmoontattoobelowRemus’rightthumb.jpg] It's only a small thing  
[10:48, 3.2.2019] Remus: I don't have the piercing in rn  
[10:48, 3.2.2019] Remus: I sometimes wear a lip ring**

[10:50, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Ohh...liking the picture of that  
[10:50, 3.2.2019] Sirius: How is kissing with it?

**[10:52, 3.2.2019] Remus: It's alright**

[10:53, 3.2.2019] Sirius: hey rem?

**[10:54, 3.2.2019] Remus: Yeah babe?**

[10:55, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Would mind me asking some technical questions on the whole bdsm thing? Tried to do some research and was a little overwhelmed by the sheer amount of content

**[10:56, 3.2.2019] Remus: Of course  
[10:56, 3.2.2019] Remus: I'll answer the best I can**

[10:58, 3.2.2019] Sirius: how does one start it? I mean, I was lured in by the idea, put my name on a list, went there and then was drowning in my head. So what would have been the right way to start? How did you?

**[10:59, 3.2.2019] Remus: Well that entirely depends on how visible you want to be on the scene.  
[10:59, 3.2.2019] Remus: Some people practice it in the privacy of their bedroom and never talk about it elsewhere.  
[11:00, 3.2.2019] Remus: Some parade it proudly and do scenes in public.  
[11:00, 3.2.2019] Remus: It's usually introduced to people by a friend or a lover.  
[11:00, 3.2.2019] Remus: Though some people just turn up at a club or at classes and learn on the go.**

[11:01, 3.2.2019] Sirius: classes?

**[11:02, 3.2.2019] Remus: Yep**

[11:04, 3.2.2019] Sirius: And what has your personal experience been like?

**[11:11, 3.2.2019] Remus: Fairly limited in truth.  
[11:12, 3.2.2019] Remus: I have Dommed in public a few times.**

[11:14, 3.2.2019] Sirius: and how...I mean, when we were to..how would we go about it?  
[11:14, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I'm realising that just handing over body, mind and soul a the drop of a hat like last time was a pretty bad idea

**[11:33, 3.2.2019] Remus: We'd need to talk about what was happening in the scene  
[11:33, 3.2.2019] Remus: What you like and dislike**

[11:40, 3.2.2019] Sirius: how do I know? How did you? I found some very extensive lists while reading...most does all kinds of complicated but not unpleasant things to my heart and mind

**[11:42, 3.2.2019] Remus: The main way to find out is to research, to try.**

[11:48, 3.2.2019] Sirius: okay

**[11:55, 3.2.2019] Remus: What things intrigued you?**

[11:58, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I'm sitting over a list right now...I sent it to you when I finished? Tell me what you like or have done in the past in the meantime?

**[12:00, 3.2.2019] Remus: To do to other people or myself?**

[12:03, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Both?

**[12:05, 3.2.2019] Remus: I do very much like to dominant  
[12:05, 3.2.2019] Remus: On a rare occasion I am submissive  
[12:06, 3.2.2019] Remus: I love to tie people up, in a variety of different ways.  
[12:07, 3.2.2019] Remus: I like to bite and choke my subs.  
[12:08, 3.2.2019] Remus: If they want to be humiliated and hurt I am more than happy to oblige.  
[12:08, 3.2.2019] Remus: I've been told I'm rather good at spanking and non sexual punishment**

[12:08, 3.2.2019] Sirius: [photooflistofkinks.jpg] My first page, rest is coming in a few mins  
[12:08, 3.2.2019] Sirius: You sound like you really knowing what you do  
[12:08, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Ugh, my writing is messy  
[12:08, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Just ask if you can't read

**[12:34, 3.2.2019] Remus: Your writing is fine. Shush.  
[12:34, 3.2.2019] Remus: That was wonderfully informative. Thank you baby.  
[12:34, 3.2.2019] Remus: You did good**

[12:34, 3.2.2019] Sirius: [Restofthekinklist.jpg] Added what was missing  
[12:34, 3.2.2019] Sirius: So if we were to scene, you would just choose sth out of here and then go with it?

**[12:37, 3.2.2019] Remus: With your consent.  
[12:38, 3.2.2019] Remus:Unless you wanted the scene to be a complete surprise in which case, yes I'd do exactly that.**

[12:38, 3.2.2019] Sirius: not at first maybe

**[12:38, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh and instead of a safe word I tend to use the traffic lights system**

[12:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: What's the difference?  
[12:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: How does traffic lights work?

**[12:44, 3.2.2019] Remus: So, green is for carry on, I like this, yellow is change it a bit or slow down, red is for stop immediately**

[12:46, 3.2.2019] Sirius: sounds like checking in?

**[12:49, 3.2.2019] Remus: Yep  
[12:49, 3.2.2019] Remus: Or you can say yellow or red at any point**

[12:57, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yea, okay, sounds good to me.  
[12:57, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Hh, about that nipple play thing.  
[12:57, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Few months back I got them pierced impulsively 🤦♀ like they were sensitive before and I thought it would be a good idea...yeah. Just really, really easily aroused now, somedays I detest shirts. they are practically perpetually hard and erect. So I would probably die on the 'torture' part

**[12:58, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh...  
[12:58, 3.2.2019] Remus: Erm..  
[12:58, 3.2.2019] Remus: Shit. That's sexy.  
[12:58, 3.2.2019] Remus: Can I gently tug on them with my teeth, fy cariad?**

[12:59, 3.2.2019] Sirius: oh god, god, god ..Rem...yeah? just, maybe, restrain me before?

**[13:07, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh shit...  
[13:07, 3.2.2019] Remus: Your fucking body  
[13:09, 3.2.2019] Remus: I want to see more  
[13:09, 3.2.2019] Remus: Please?**

[13:09, 3.2.2019] Sirius: like maybe how hard I am now, imagining all the things with you?

**[13:18, 3.2.2019] Remus: Shit... Sirius..  
[13:19, 3.2.2019] Remus: God... My mouth is watering.**

[13:19, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Tell me you are alone? and there is no need to behave?  
[13:19, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Hey muse? wanna see something I scribbled this morning?

**[13:25, 3.2.2019] Remus: Lily has gone  
[13:25, 3.2.2019] Remus: Don't behave  
[13:25, 3.2.2019] Remus: And yes**

[13:25, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Okay 😉  
[13:25, 3.2.2019] Sirius: [verysexy_notsubtleatall_sketch.jpg]

**[13:25, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh...  
[13:26, 3.2.2019] Remus: I want to fuck you  
[13:26, 3.2.2019] Remus: I want you to fuck me**

[13:27, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I will probably able to taste you when all of your cock is inside of me, you know  
[13:27, 3.2.2019] Sirius: makes me breathless to think of it  
[13:27, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Bought something yesterday, it's tiny but very heavy, I wanna try it right now, thinking of you

**[13:30, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh fuck. Sirius.  
[13:32, 3.2.2019] Remus: Please, touch that pretty hole for me?**

[13:34, 3.2.2019] Sirius: God...feels so different to fingers...so full already even if it's so tiny  
[13:34, 3.2.2019] Sirius: was cold  
[13:34, 3.2.2019] Sirius: but it's getting warm so fast

**[13:35, 3.2.2019] Remus: Sirius fuck  
[13:35, 3.2.2019] Remus: I'm so hard**

[13:36, 3.2.2019] Sirius: shit, tucking it out and pushing it in again feels amazing

**[13:38, 3.2.2019] Remus: Can't wait til I can do it with my fingers, love.**

[13:42, 3.2.2019] Sirius: mmmh, love your finger, yah...show me, please

**[13:48, 3.2.2019] Remus: Show you what, baby?  
[13:48, 3.2.2019] Remus: Beg me for it**

[13:52, 3.2.2019] Sirius: your hands , Rem.. yours hand all over me, inside me!  
[13:52, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Rem...Sir, please, will feel so good, the plug is so hot inside me now...it's just so grazing my prostate ...I need more! I need you so bad, please..!

**[13:53, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh shit... Call me Sir again.**

[13:54, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Sir...., please give me your hands, yes? I’ll be good, just need you....going insane with the stimulation…

**[13:56, 3.2.2019] Remus: You're such a good boy  
[13:56, 3.2.2019] Remus: Stretching yourself open for my cock**

[13:57, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yes!  
[13:57, 3.2.2019] Sirius: your cock, please..Sir  
[13:57, 3.2.2019] Sirius: imagining it's you fucking that plug in and out of me

**[14:00, 3.2.2019] Remus: Beg, love. I want to hear you.**

[14:05, 3.2.2019] Sirius: [begging.mp3]

**[14:06, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh fuuuuck  
[14:06, 3.2.2019] Remus: You like me fingering you like that?**

[14:06, 3.2.2019] Sirius: love it, Sir ...I'M dying...please, please let me touch my cock

**[14:07, 3.2.2019] Remus: Just a bit longer, boy.  
[14:07, 3.2.2019] Remus: Want you right on the edge…**

[14:08, 3.2.2019] Sirius: oh god....I NEED something bigger inside of me, please

**[14:08, 3.2.2019] Remus: Take the plug out  
[14:08, 3.2.2019] Remus: Lube up two of your fingers**

[14:09, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yah, yes  
[14:09, 3.2.2019] Sirius: so empty  
[14:09, 3.2.2019] Sirius: i need , you  
[14:09, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Sir  
[14:09, 3.2.2019] Sirius: please

**[14:16, 3.2.2019] Remus: Push them inside baby  
[14:16, 3.2.2019] Remus: Fuck yourself  
[14:16, 3.2.2019] Remus: Get yourself ready for me**

[14:18, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Fuck, Rem..  
[14:18, 3.2.2019] Sirius:Sir  
[14:18, 3.2.2019] Sirius: it's so easy a slide  
[14:18, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I'm all sloppy  
[14:18, 3.2.2019] Sirius: want to take you  
[14:18, 3.2.2019] Sirius: need to be stretched wider  
[14:18, 3.2.2019] Sirius: need to cum so bad

**[14:19, 3.2.2019] Remus: Add another finger.  
[14:19, 3.2.2019] Remus: I'm gonna fuck you**

[14:20, 3.2.2019] Sirius: ....oooh, three finger never been so fucking easy... I need, please.  
[14:20, 3.2.2019] Sirius: want so bad

**[14:21, 3.2.2019] Remus: Touch your prostate  
[14:21, 3.2.2019] Remus: Rub it slowly**

[14:21, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I can't, I can't. i can't  
[14:21, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Sir, I will cum i

**[14:22, 3.2.2019] Remus: Come for me then  
[14:22, 3.2.2019] Remus: C'mon baby.  
[14:22, 3.2.2019] Remus: Spunk for me  
[14:25, 3.2.2019] Remus: Fuck your arse feels so good around my dick**

[14:26, 3.2.2019] Sirius: [comingratherloud.mp3]   
[14:26, 3.2.2019] Sirius: [spunkyjuicydick.jpg]

**[14:26, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh god yes  
[14:28, 3.2.2019] Remus: I'm going to lick it all off baby**

[14:29, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Remus, Rem, Darling, Sir... it's so fucking sensitive now  
please tell me you came too

**[14:29, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh I came**

[14:31, 3.2.2019] Sirius: oh holy hell.  
[14:31, 3.2.2019] Sirius: When you kiss and touch me for real you will potentially just kill me.  
[14:31, 3.2.2019] Sirius: my heartrate is insane right now  
[14:31, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Like ...this was just the best experience of my life?  
[14:31, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Fuck  
[14:31, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Thank you

**[14:33, 3.2.2019] Remus: You... You're amazing  
[14:33, 3.2.2019] Remus: I'm shaking**

[14:34, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yeah...me too [spacedout_smokingselfie.jpg]  
[14:34, 3.2.2019] Sirius: trying to calm down again a little

**[14:36, 3.2.2019] Remus: I need you again**

[14:41, 3.2.2019] Sirius: you will destroy me, you know

**[14:42, 3.2.2019] Remus: With my cock?**

[14:44, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yeah...  
[14:44, 3.2.2019] Sirius: that too angelface  
[14:44, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I really fucking like that

**[14:44, 3.2.2019] Remus: And your heart... Like you mine..**

[14:48, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yes

**[14:48, 3.2.2019] Remus: I'm not going to say it but... I want too**

[14:48, 3.2.2019] Sirius: lying on my bad smiling and shaking, darling

**[14:50, 3.2.2019] Remus: I bet you look fucking beautiful  
[14:48, 3.2.2019] Remus: Sitting in my tiny garden, naked with tea.**

[14:48, 3.2.2019] Sirius: [bedselfiewithwildhair.jpg] Don't know about that but I feel pretty good at least 😊

**[14:52, 3.2.2019] Remus: Fuck. You look so good.**

[14:52, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I wanna be there  
[14:52, 3.2.2019] Sirius: That picture is the sweetest

**[14:53, 3.2.2019] Remus: How can you call a picture of my dick sweet?**

[14:53, 3.2.2019] Sirius: 😂 It's the composition 😉  
[14:53, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I would very much like to sit between your legs now

**[14:55, 3.2.2019] Remus: As long as you agree to be naked**

[14:56, 3.2.2019] Sirius: with you I would  
[14:56, 3.2.2019] Sirius: but it's cold here alone

**[14:57, 3.2.2019] Remus: I know**

[14:57, 3.2.2019] Sirius: aren't you freezing?

**[14:57, 3.2.2019] Remus: A bit  
[14:57, 3.2.2019] Remus: Needed to cool down 😂**

[15:01, 3.2.2019] Sirius: 😉  
[15:01, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I'm starving..... xD  
[15:01, 3.2.2019] Sirius: and I want to curl up by your side

**[15:07, 3.2.2019] Remus: [alsobedselfie.jpg] C'mere then**

[15:08, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I'm seriously dying to do just that

**[15:09, 3.2.2019] Remus: The offer of me getting a flight is still open..**

[15:18, 3.2.2019] Sirius: no need too, I'll be at Heathrow Wednesday at 20:35 pm

**[15:19, 3.2.2019] Remus: This Wednesday?  
[15:19, 3.2.2019] Remus: for real?**

[15:20, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yeah

**[15:21, 3.2.2019] Remus: Fuck. Sirius.  
[15:21, 3.2.2019] Remus: Yes. Oh god.**

[15:27, 3.2.2019] Sirius: so it's okay? to meet? wednesday? should have maybe asked you before booking

**[15:27, 3.2.2019] Remus: Of course it is!  
[15:27, 3.2.2019] Remus: Fuck. Of course.  
[15:27, 3.2.2019] Remus: I want my cake 😉**

[15:28, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I'll give you anything

**[15:30, 3.2.2019] Remus: Do you want me to meet you at Heathrow?**

[15:38, 3.2.2019] Sirius: If you are free?

**[15:38, 3.2.2019] Remus: I will be for you**

[15:43, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Thats sounds all kinds of good

**[15:44, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh my god. It's actually happening.**

[15:50, 3.2.2019] Sirius: if you want, that is.

**[15:51, 3.2.2019] Remus: Are you really asking that?  
[15:51, 3.2.2019] Remus: I'm ready to swim the bloody Channel if it means seeing you.**

[15:51, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Still reeling a little here, eager and hopeful but ya  
[15:51, 3.2.2019] Sirius: xD  
[15:51, 3.2.2019] Sirius: you are so darling

**[15:52, 3.2.2019] Remus: Keep calling me darling when we meet and see how fast you're over my knees, lad.  
[15:52, 3.2.2019] Remus: 😉**

[15:53, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Was that meant as encouragement? Because if not, that backfired, [15:53, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Darling

**[15:56, 3.2.2019] Remus: You're such a naughty boy  
[15:57, 3.2.2019] Remus: I'll have your arse red raw before the night is over**

[15:59, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Colour me delighted and a little anxious too maybe  
[15:59, 3.2.2019] Sirius: So you will collect me at the airport and take me home?

**[16:04, 3.2.2019] Remus: Yes.  
[16:05, 3.2.2019] Remus: Mine or yours?**

[16:07, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yours? maybe? I mean, we can go to my flat too.  
[16:07, 3.2.2019] Sirius: it's just  
[16:07, 3.2.2019] Sirius: a little bare  
[16:07, 3.2.2019] Sirius: and not very cozy?

**[16:12, 3.2.2019] Remus: Course you can  
[16:13, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh lord... I get to see you in my bed  
[16:13, 3.2.2019] Remus: I'm taking photos**

[16:14, 3.2.2019] Sirius: of us together?

**[16:15, 3.2.2019] Remus: I was thinking of just you  
[16:15, 3.2.2019] Remus: But ok**

[16:17, 3.2.2019] Sirius: pictures of me in your bed, mmh  
for when I'm not there or just for aesthetic proof?

**[16:21, 3.2.2019] Remus: Both 😉**

[16:22, 3.2.2019] Sirius: xD  
[16:22, 3.2.2019] Sirius: so late night cake and kisses on wednesday...?

**[16:26, 3.2.2019] Remus: Just kisses?**

[16:32, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I will go with whatever you want me to, I don't stand much of a chance. Against your face and voice and presence. I'll be helpless once in reach…

**[16:35, 3.2.2019] Remus: And I'll go with whatever you feel ready for, Sirius.**

[16:38, 3.2.2019] Sirius: you want to plan something beforehand? or just roll with the moment?

**[16:40, 3.2.2019] Remus: We can roll  
[16:41, 3.2.2019] Remus: If you're happy with that?  
[16:43, 3.2.2019] Remus: I don't want you to feel obliged to do anything OK?**

[16:44, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I would be happy with just watching you eat some chocolate cake tbh xD, so no worries  
[16:44, 3.2.2019] Sirius: but I am yearning for an embrace  
[16:44, 3.2.2019] Sirius: you are so tall, that I can just let my head fall to your shoulder  
[16:44, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I adore you  
[16:44, 3.2.2019] Sirius: and I reckon you having me hard with whatever you do in the first few minutes of meeting  
[16:45, 3.2.2019] Sirius: so that is that

**[16:50, 3.2.2019] Remus: That could get a little awkward in the middle of Heathrow 😉**

[16:51, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yeah...true, let's get out of there as fast as we can xD

**[16:51, 3.2.2019] Remus: I'll have to borrow Lily's car**

[17:03, 3.2.2019] Sirius: xD  
[17:03, 3.2.2019] Sirius: so we need to keep it together?  
[17:03, 3.2.2019] Sirius: How far a drive is it?

**[17:06, 3.2.2019] Remus: Just under an hour**

[17:06, 3.2.2019] Sirius: so forever?

**[17:13, 3.2.2019] Remus: With you sitting inches away from me? It's an eternity, love.**

[17:16, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I wanna be in your lap, kissing you breathless in the backseat of your friends car

**[17:17, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh fuck  
[17:18, 3.2.2019] Remus: I want to give you head as soon as we get in the car  
[17:19, 3.2.2019] Remus: Wanna kneel between your legs and pin your hips down as I swallow your cock down**

[17:19, 3.2.2019] Sirius: REM! Hell  
[17:19, 3.2.2019] Sirius: you doing nothing for my self-control here

**[17:20, 3.2.2019] Remus: Good  
[17:20, 3.2.2019] Remus: I want you hard again**

[17:23, 3.2.2019] Sirius: go on, telling me how you will pin me down and put that gorgeous, dirty mouth on me and you have me there faster than you like  
[17:23, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I already see us, eating that cake accompanied by cigarettes in post orgasmic bliss in your bed…

**[17:35, 3.2.2019] Remus: I want to taste your cock so badly Sirius.  
[17:35, 3.2.2019] Remus: I'll make you put your hands behind your head so you can't touch me  
[17:36, 3.2.2019] Remus: And if you do, I'll stop and leave you hard and aching as i take the longest route back home**

[17:37, 3.2.2019] Sirius: you are the devil  
[17:37, 3.2.2019] Sirius: denying me touching you  
[17:37, 3.2.2019] Sirius: that’s evil  
[17:37, 3.2.2019] Sirius: impossible

**[17:39, 3.2.2019] Remus: You said you'd do anything**

[17:43, 3.2.2019] Sirius: and I will  
[17:43, 3.2.2019] Sirius: but you are still cruel  
[17:43, 3.2.2019] Sirius: ...and you seriously challenging me there

**[17:44, 3.2.2019] Remus: And you like it  
[17:44, 3.2.2019] Remus: This is what you want, right?**

[17:45, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yes  
[17:45, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yes  
[17:45, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yes

**[17:45, 3.2.2019] Remus: To be pushed and challenged  
[17:45, 3.2.2019] Remus: To be forced to do as I say?**

[17:46, 3.2.2019] Sirius: oh god, yeah  
[17:46, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yes  
[17:46, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I wanna be good for you

**[17:47, 3.2.2019] Remus: You are.  
[17:47, 3.2.2019] Remus: You're a good boy  
[17:47, 3.2.2019] Remus: ... I have a question to ask**

[17:47, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yea?

**[17:47, 3.2.2019] Remus: How do you feel about Daddy kink?**

[17:48, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I  
[17:48, 3.2.2019] Sirius: don't know?  
[17:48, 3.2.2019] Sirius: never thought about it  
[17:48, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I despise my father  
[17:48, 3.2.2019] Sirius: and yours

**[17:49, 3.2.2019] Remus: So.. Imagine I ask you to call me Daddy?  
[17:49, 3.2.2019] Remus: How does that make you feel?**

[17:52, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Like, honestly?

**[17:52, 3.2.2019] Remus: I'm not going to be mad if you don't like it. Because I'm happy with Sir.**

[17:53, 3.2.2019] Sirius: inept  
[17:53, 3.2.2019] Sirius: protected  
[17:53, 3.2.2019] Sirius: young  
[17:53, 3.2.2019] Sirius: nervous  
[17:53, 3.2.2019] Sirius: cared for  
[17:53, 3.2.2019] Sirius: horrified  
[17:53, 3.2.2019] Sirius: staggered  
[17:53, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I really don't know?

**[17:53, 3.2.2019] Remus: That's fine**

[17:53, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I can't imagine  
[17:53, 3.2.2019] Sirius: not really

**[17:54, 3.2.2019] Remus: We can revisit it another time if you get curious.**

[17:54, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yeah...maybe try it out some time?

**[17:54, 3.2.2019] Remus: Of course  
[17:55, 3.2.2019] Remus: Are you OK with titles such as lad, boy etc?**

[17:56, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yes 😊  
[17:56, 3.2.2019] Sirius: it has the same effect on me as your height  
[17:56, 3.2.2019] Sirius: makes tingly all over  
[17:56, 3.2.2019] Sirius: wanting to sit by your feet

**[17:59, 3.2.2019] Remus: God, I'm going to have you crawl around after me at some point you know?  
[18:00, 3.2.2019] Remus: Maybe with a collar and a leash**

[18:00, 3.2.2019] Sirius: 😳

**[18:00, 3.2.2019] Remus: Too far?**

[18:00, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I don't understand how I can still blush like crazy  
[18:00, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Not too far  
[18:00, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Just, learning a few things about myself apparently

**[18:01, 3.2.2019] Remus: Maybe in a pair of little pink panties  
[18:02, 3.2.2019] Remus: To keep that pretty little cock of yours safe**

[18:04, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I like pretty things  
[18:04, 3.2.2019] Sirius: ...and I wish to please you so much it's pathetic  
[18:04, 3.2.2019] Sirius: and I don't care  
[18:04, 3.2.2019] Sirius: can I ask you a question too?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is smut, for your consideration, and a bit of plot and friend intervention that hopefully isn't too confusing considering the texting. I also will give you another chapter this weekend to make-up for my negligence, so keep your eyes peeled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay folks, I am so sorry for letting you hang. The last month just has been a little crazy and I had neither time nor energy for editing.
> 
> But now I found some peace and quiet and thought to myself: This is the perfect time to edit/revise some smut xD
> 
> I wish all of you that celebrate lovely holidays, everyone else some peaceful last days of this shit show year. 
> 
> I'm insanely thankful for all your lovely feedback. It's just so nice that you enjoy what we enjoyed writing so much.
> 
> See you all soon!
> 
> PS: Just now I got aware that ao3s html apparently ate all of my cute picture descriptions I wrote for you to make up for the lack of the original pics/vids send. I'll go back and revise that.

**[18:47, 3.2.2019] Remus: Sorry my phone died babe  
[18:47, 3.2.2019] Remus: Of course**

[18:49, 3.2.2019] Padfoot: So the lingerie thing, is it like an everyday choice? Or is it more a special occasions thing?  
[18:49, 3.2.2019] Padfoot: It keeps to ruling my dreams, you know

**[18:50, 3.2.2019] Remus: It entirely depends on the day  
[18:50, 3.2.2019] Remus: Sometimes I get a kick wearing it under my masculine clothes.  
[18:51, 3.2.2019] Remus: If I have a meeting or something [oldfootageofstripping_abusinessuitdownto_stockingsandblacklacypanties.mp4]**

[18:51, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Remus! You go like this to meet some poor book-people?  
[18:51, 3.2.2019] Sirius: The nerve on you!  
[18:51, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I'm fascinated, turned on and I will offer you whatever if you strip for me like that!  
[18:51, 3.2.2019] Sirius: You beautiful bastard

**[18:52, 3.2.2019] Remus: I will definitely strip for you  
[18:55, 3.2.2019] Remus: [veryincidicentpictureof_selffondlingprettybutt.jpg] Had a shower**

[18:55, 3.2.2019] Sirius: how do you look good in everything and nothing?  
[18:55, 3.2.2019] Sirius: so you are all wet?

**[18:59, 3.2.2019] Remus: Mmhm**

[19:00, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Jesus  
[19:00, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Not touching you is committing sacrilege

**[19:01, 3.2.2019] Remus: I _might_ let you touch me on Wednesday.**

[19:02, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yeah....trying to wrap my head around your lovely challenge…

**[19:03, 3.2.2019] Remus: I'm keeping to it you know.  
[19:03, 3.2.2019] Remus: If you touch me while I'm sucking you off, I will stop.  
[19:03, 3.2.2019] Remus: And I may or may not finish you off at some point on Wednesday.**

[19:04, 3.2.2019] Sirius: shit, _shit_  
[19:04, 3.2.2019] Sirius: what if you decide against?

**[19:06, 3.2.2019] Remus: Then we'll see what happens on Thursday, won't we?**

[19:08, 3.2.2019] Sirius: What are your plans in case I will accidentally touch you ?

**[19:08, 3.2.2019] Remus: Exactly as I said, boy.  
[19:08, 3.2.2019] Remus: I immediately stop sucking your gorgeous little dick.  
[19:09, 3.2.2019] Remus: And then I don't touch you, or give you any relief until I decide too.  
[19:09, 3.2.2019] Remus: And you will not be permitted to touch yourself either.  
[19:09, 3.2.2019] Remus: In fact. I'll bring a cock ring with me.  
[19:10, 3.2.2019] Remus: So you can't come accidentally.**

[19:11, 3.2.2019] Sirius: let me get this straight...  
[19:11, 3.2.2019] Sirius: In the, not so unlikely, case that I can't control my hands,  
while the most beautiful man I've ever seen, sucks my cock,  
[19:12, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I will go entirely untouched for a indefinite period of time... even though there is nothing I want as much?

**[19:15, 3.2.2019] Remus: Exactly  
[19:16, 3.2.2019] Remus: Colour?**

[19:16, 3.2.2019] Sirius: ugh  
[19:16, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I  
[19:17, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yellow?  
[19:18, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I would really rather not have sex of any kind than not get that embrace  
[19:18, 3.2.2019] Sirius: and kiss  
[19:18, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I wanna still try  
[19:19, 3.2.2019] Sirius:It's just

**[19:19, 3.2.2019] Remus: OK, then we can kiss and touch. Just not sexually. OK?**

[20:00, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I don't want you to change your plans or anything and the whole idea still sets me all ablaze.  
[20:00, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I just, for a second, felt like , don't know how to describe it? Like I didn't earn your affection? Just made me sad for a second there.  
[20:01, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I ...ehm, maybe let's, if it's not overstepping, greet like lovers? An ordinary couple? With a hug and a kiss? Maybe let me press my face into your neck? Maybe call me cariad?  
[20:02, 3.2.2019] Sirius:Just give me a moment, with you, before? And then... do as you please, with me ❤

**[20:09, 3.2.2019] Remus: I never want you to feel like you don't deserve affection OK? Because you do. And as much as I'm dying to carry out a scene and be sexual with you, I'm also looking forward to being ridiculously soppy with you. I want us to kiss slowly, sweetly. I want to hold your hand and make you smile and laugh. I want to sit on my sofa, our body's entwined and read to you until you fall asleep.  
[20:09, 3.2.2019] Remus: And you best bet I'm going to greet you like a lover.**

[20:12, 3.2.2019] Sirius: this makes me very happy, you know?  
[20:12, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I never had something soppy  
[20:12, 3.2.2019] Sirius: You make me happy  
[20:12, 3.2.2019] Sirius: you are darling  
[20:12, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I feel like a teenage girl with her first crush

**[20:13, 3.2.2019] Remus: Also, you do know about aftercare right? After a scene?**

[20:14, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Like clear up, yes?

**[20:14, 3.2.2019] Remus: No, not clear up.  
[20:14, 3.2.2019] Remus: Like emotional care**

[20:15, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Ehm, no  
[20:15, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Just did this once with the art group project  
[20:15, 3.2.2019] Sirius: there was no one to talk to after or sth? I got dressed and walked home?

**[20:17, 3.2.2019] Remus: That really isn't how it should go, fy cariad.**

[20:17, 3.2.2019] Sirius: okay..?

**[20:17, 3.2.2019] Remus: No wonder you dropped.**

[20:17, 3.2.2019] Sirius: How should it go then?

**[20:17, 3.2.2019] Remus: Everyone does aftercare differently.  
[20:18, 3.2.2019] Remus: But with me, it involved all the snuggles and all the praise.  
[20:18, 3.2.2019] Remus: Perhaps a bath if you're not too far into subspace.**

[20:22, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Last time I was pretty far out of my mind, I think? I kind of... don't remember what happened after some point? I told someone of the group, some days later, that I really felt not good after. And they told me that I was probably in sub space and dropping and that it's not unusual?  
[20:22, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I get a lot out of genuine praise, you know?  
[20:22, 3.2.2019] Sirius: It's been rare

**[20:58, 3.2.2019] Remus: Well be prepared for a lot of genuine praise  
[21:03, 3.2.2019] Remus: Because you're fucking wonderful  
[21:03, 3.2.2019] Remus: And I'm crazy about you**

[21:06, 3.2.2019] Sirius: taking advantage of that now...  
Need to ask you all the questions about what you said earlier.  
How you love to tie people up in a variety of ways...  
[21:06, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Tease me a little, yes? Tell me how you would love to tie me up?

**[21:22, 3.2.2019] Remus: You'll make me want to wank off again**

[21:22, 3.2.2019] Sirius: yeah....and myself too

**[21:24, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh fuck Sirius.  
[21:25, 3.2.2019] Remus: I have this vision of you in my head.  
[21:25, 3.2.2019] Remus: It's not very inventive but christ, it gets me going...  
[21:26, 3.2.2019] Remus: You're lying absolutely naked on my bed  
[21:26, 3.2.2019] Remus: With your wrists bound together above your head, tied to the headboard  
[21:27, 3.2.2019] Remus: And your legs spread wide, ankles cuffed to each corner**

[21:32, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I would love to be spread out like that on your bed  
but what could the reason be...?  
[21:32, 3.2.2019] Sirius: What do I need to think about non-sexual punishment? What could I have done to incur these?

**[22:26, 3.2.2019] Remus: Being a brat?  
[22:26, 3.2.2019] Remus: Not listening**

[22:26, 3.2.2019] Sirius: but what will it look like?  
[22:26, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I mean, would it count as bratty to tease you? Say, with a little secret I've been keeping?  
[22:26, 3.2.2019] Sirius: To ask, if you maybe wanted me to tell? Before we need to sleep?  
[22:26, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Would that make me a brat?  
[22:26, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Would that warrant to have my ass red raw?

**[22:37, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh fucking yes  
[22:37, 3.2.2019] Remus: What secret  
[22:37, 3.2.2019] Remus: Tell me. Now.**

[22:37, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Bought another Plug yesterday...bigger one, 5cm diameter, reckoned thats close to your cock... and it looked like...really fucking big in my hand.  
Nothing like that sweet thing I used earlier. After we came, I just... slipped it back in, yes? So easy a slide....  
[22:37, 3.2.2019] Sirius: So for the last hours, while we were talking I first just moved around with the small plug, then stretching myself further with my finger and then trying to work  
that really wide, pretty glass plug in.  
[22:37, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Just...fucking myself slowly with it, riding it, taking more and more of it...  
[22:38, 3.2.2019] Sirius: That lazy kind of pleasure-pain at being stretched... oh god...I think I'm high, you know?  
[22:38, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I'm dripping with sweat, my neck, lower back, thighs, face, temples...whole body kicked into overdrive...  
[22:38, 3.2.2019] Sirius: My little hole is so, so sore and sensitive now, Rem...can feel my pulse there...  
[22:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: When it finally slipped in, I thought I might just come instantly. It's pressed to my prostate so snugly!  
[22:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I’m lying in my bed, on my side, now, breathing as shallowly, as I can... panting, really  
[22:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Trying to stay as relaxed as I can. Everytime I clench even a little [22:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I'm  
[22:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: immediately overstimulated and about to orgasm...  
[22:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: It took me hours to take that, Rem...Sir, hours and it's not as long as your cock!  
[22:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Might have bitten off more than one can chew with the whole fisting thing after all.  
[22:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I'm trying to imagine being fucked by you right now... dilated like that but you moving inside me.  
[22:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Fucking me...thrusting into me, torturing that tender hole and pounding my prostate?  
[22:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I will come apart!  
[22:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Want to come now, Rem...want to touch my cock, been hard so long, want you come too…

**[22:41, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh..  
[22:42, 3.2.2019] Remus: Just.  
[22:42, 3.2.2019] Remus: Oh god  
[22:42, 3.2.2019] Remus: I  
[22:42, 3.2.2019] Remus: My... Oh god**

[22:48, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I am okay to come to, yeah? Please? Not really trying to be a brat..!

**[22:56, 3.2.2019] Remus: Maybe I should make you wait 😉**

[22:58, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Sir.. please! I don't think I can?! Can't take it anymore! Please...I wanna be good

**[23:04, 3.2.2019] Remus: Do it slow.  
[23:04, 3.2.2019] Remus: Ride my dick slowly baby  
[23:06, 3.2.2019] Remus: Feel the way the head of my cock nudges against your prostate. Is your cock leaking pre-come? Are you soaking your bedsheets?**

[23:13, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Lowering myself onto your dick will kill me! Scorch me! I will just cum the second I'm fully seated on you! I will not be able to breath! I'm aching! High on pain and pleasure!  
[23:13, 3.2.2019] Sirius: Oh god, god, Rem...my legs are shaking so much... Please tell I can come and I will, right this second!

**[23:19, 3.2.2019] Remus: Hmmm should I?  
[23:19, 3.2.2019] Remus: This is a hard decision**

[23:30, 3.2.2019] Sirius: I can feel my heartbeat in my head....just not moving, just concentrating on NOT bursting ... I think I'm whimpering, can't hear properly...I think I will just implode any second... All that keeps me from coming is your objection, but I don't think I can keep that up for much longer...Sir, please...I'm exhausted

**[23:35, 3.2.2019] Remus: Come then, you sweet and filthy thing.  
[23:35, 3.2.2019] Remus: Come for me  
[23:36, 3.2.2019] Remus: Say my name.**

[23:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: ......Remus, Rem..!  
[23:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: God  
[23:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: God, fuck  
[23:39, 3.2.2019] Sirius: can I maybe call you? real short? just a minute?

**[23:40, 3.2.2019] Remus: I would love you too**

Still out of breath, Sirius shakily dialed Remus number.

Remus tried to hold back his panting as he stroked his cock slowly. "Hey." He said breathlessly.

"Remus! Oh hell, hell. You didn't come yet?" Sirius whispered, voice sounding all stretched thin.

"Mmm I never said I did." He purred. "God, your voice is like chocolate."

Sirius uttered an involuntary little _oh_ sound. Relishing in witnessing Remus coming apart. Hot honey voice gone all rough.

"Fuck.. Sometimes I... Oh... I love to stroke myself really slowly.." Remus murmured, breath hitching as his stomach clenched with a wave of pleasure.

Sirius was a complete mess. Come smeared on his stomach, body wrung out and sweat rapidly cooling skin, breathing still labored. But upon hearing Remus talking and touching himself his cock twitched again all the same. "Why do you like it...Remus?" he breathed.

"I like to tease myself. When I do it fast, it's... Oh god... So easy to get lost in the moment... Fuck, Sirius... But l-like this I can control it." Remus panted. He was so tempted to just desperately jerk off but he wanted to tease Sirius.

"Liking everything being under your control, do you, Sir?" Huffing out a little breathless laugh, Sirius tucked his sweaty hair away from where it was plastered to his neck. Slowly beginning to work the plug out of himself, biting his lip against the sting.

Remus laughed too, it sounded broken and strained. "You know me so well already."  
"Your laugh right now is the most lewd thing I've ever heard...mmmh, I love it. Tell me what you do to yourself that makes you sound like that?"

"Oh.. It feels really good when I.. Oh... Press my thumb against my frenulum and just.. Ah... Rub slowly... Fuck Sirius... So good..." Remus moaned.

"Fuck you, you damn, dirty angel! You gonna kill me! Is that gorgeous dick dripping? Balls already drawn tight? Is it hard to restrain yourself, baby..?" Moaning too, Sirius finally managed to pull the plug free, whimpering at the empty feeling that followed.

"Yeah.. Covered in precome.." He laughed breathlessly. "Oh fuck Sirius.. Oh shit... Feels so fucking good."

Sirius inhaled sharply as he reinserted two of is fingers into himself, cock hard again but feeling so fucking tender and sloppy. "I wish I was there with you, now. Just...oh...just watching you, torturing yourself...!"

"Oh god, are you fucking yourself again?" Remus groaned pushing up into the grip of his fist. Gone was the carefully constructed control. "Fuck, your arse feels so good, baby."

"Mmmhhh, but just fingers...", he hummed, little desperate ring to it, "I'm so sticky wet and feel so hot inside....shit ,Remus, didn't know it would be like that... I'm just... so open...! You close, Baby? You feeling good?"

"So.. Oh fuck, I'm so close." Remus whimpered hips rocking up, bed springs squeaking. "God, I want you here.. Fuck.. I miss you so much."

Sirius let himself touch his cock again, carefully applying pressure, gingerly moving his hand up and down, biting the choked groan into the other one. "Mi..miss you too, Darling! Come with me, yahh? Please...?"

"Oh god.. Yeah.. Sirius.. Oh.. Fuck.. I'm gonna... Baby.." Remus babbled incoherently as he fucked up desperately into his fist.

The orgasm ripped almost painfully through Sirius, come just dribbling out, body overchallenged with coming again so shortly after. "Yes....! Baby!" He gasped, harshly drawing in air, trying to be as quiet as possible through his own orgasm, so as not to miss a single hiss out of Remus' mouth.

Remus's back arched, head falling back onto the pillows as he came over his fist, his lover's name falling from his lips in a shattered cry.

There were a few minutes of just trying to calm down, listening to each other's breath after that. Then Sirius huffed a little incredulous "It should be illegal for you to say my name like that, Rem, ya? There is just so much I can comprehend...Being all darling, sweet, caring boy....and being all tall, quiet, commanding, dominant beauty... and being all lewd, dirty, loud little slut...", chuckling to himself a little he added, "You really are the best thing that has ever happened to me...."

"That's really sweet." Remus mumbled, voice scratchy from his orgasm. "God, I think my legs have dissolved into jelly."

"I like ya legs...they're very long..." Sirius said softly, already half asleep.

"Mmhmm." Remus murmured, eyes drifting close.

.  
[07:33, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm pretty sure you are still very much asleep, but I need to get up now...actually working and adulting today. Gonna be in Paris for the best part of the day.  
[07:33, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Last night was spectacular...  
[07:33, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Can't really believe I had the guts to do that...and then tell you about it too ;)  
[07:34, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you are amazing…

[12:35, 4.2.2019] Sirius: hey lazy, it's afternoon...? still dead to the world?

**[12:40, 4.2.2019] Remus: Maaaybe  
[12:41, 4.2.2019] Remus: I like to sleep  
[12:41, 4.2.2019] Remus: And you wore me out, you pretty little deviant.**

[12:42, 4.2.2019] Sirius: taking a little pride in that 😉  
[12:43, 4.2.2019] Sirius: also moving very, very gingerly today....

**[12:45, 4.2.2019] Remus: How is your arse, love?**

[12:47, 4.2.2019] Sirius: let's say I feel pretty fucked  
[12:47, 4.2.2019] Sirius: sore and maybe a little chafed  
[12:47, 4.2.2019] Sirius: but alright  
[12:47, 4.2.2019] Sirius: *butt alright xDDD

[12:58, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Sorry, I'm a little giddy today

**[13:13, 4.2.2019] Remus: 😂  
[13:13, 4.2.2019] Remus: You're very cute**

[12:58, 4.2.2019] Sirius: [veryprettyselfie.jpg] From Paris with love ✌

**[13:14, 4.2.2019] Remus: Oh my god.  
[13:14, 4.2.2019] Remus: You're so beautiful.**

[13:15, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Need to work now, will be home in about 3h😊  
[13:15, 4.2.2019] Sirius: let me know how your day is going, darling

**[13:16, 4.2.2019] Remus: [obviouslyoneofLilysmodelphotosofRem_showcasingverylonglegsindeed.jpg] Don't miss my legs too much 😉**

**[13:56, 4.2.2019] Remus: [Remsveinyforearm_holdingacigarette.jpg] Finally out of bed.**

**[14:40, 4.2.2019] Remus: Bus time. Off to see Lils.**

**[14:47, 4.2.2019] Remus: Actually sunny**

[16:08, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Missed your legs, and your arms and just talking to you very much  
[16:08, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I will stay in Paris till tomorrow, there's been a few lucky coincidences and most of the friends are here tonight.  
[16:08, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Just 52hours, Darling

**[16:08, 4.2.2019] Remus: It seems like some surreal kind of dream**

[16:13, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Yeah  
[16:13, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I hope not  
[16:13, 4.2.2019] Sirius: So you out taking photos?  
[16:13, 4.2.2019] Sirius: No books today?

**[16:18, 4.2.2019] Remus: I sent the first draft back to them last night.  
[16:19, 4.2.2019] Remus: I'm sat listening to Lily drone on about some lad she's dating**

[16:22, 4.2.2019] Sirius: And now you're on your way again?  
[16:22, 4.2.2019] Sirius: We kind of never talked about what your hobbies are? I mean, what do you do when you are not reading, editing, modeling or spanking some poor subs ass?

**[16:26, 4.2.2019] Remus: Nah, we're at hers. With some wine she brought back from your lovely country.  
[16:26, 4.2.2019] Remus: 😂  
[16:27, 4.2.2019] Remus: Mainly hang out with Lily, have a joint.**

[16:29, 4.2.2019] Sirius: We are about to open that first bottle of the day too😊  
[16:29, 4.2.2019] Sirius: What does it feel like?

**[16:30, 4.2.2019] Remus: What does what feel like?**

[16:30, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Being high  
[16:30, 4.2.2019] Sirius: and not just on endorphins and adrenaline

**[16:34, 4.2.2019] Remus: Pain-free  
[16:34, 4.2.2019] Remus: Calm  
[16:34, 4.2.2019] Remus: Heavy**

[16:36, 4.2.2019] Sirius: So  
[16:36, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Bliss?  
[16:36, 4.2.2019] Sirius: It's what I felt like last night

**[16:45, 4.2.2019] Remus: Oh wait until we fuck on weed.  
[16:45, 4.2.2019] Remus: It's transcendental**

[16:46, 4.2.2019] Sirius: how so?  
[16:46, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you are kind of transcendental already  
[16:46, 4.2.2019] Sirius: not sure if I could take an enhancement

**[16:48, 4.2.2019] Remus: You don't have too  
[16:48, 4.2.2019] Remus: [pictureofLilysmoking.jpg] Look how pretty my girl is**

[16:49, 4.2.2019] Sirius: she is a snacc😂  
[16:49, 4.2.2019] Sirius: endear the fucking on weed experience to me?

**[16:49, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ Omg you're so sweet 🌺**

[16:49, 4.2.2019] Sirius: eh?  
[16:49, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Lily?

**[16:49, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ He has such a light grip on his phone 🤭**

[16:50, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Hey there Flowergirl  
[16:50, 4.2.2019] Sirius: how are you doin?

**[16:51, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ Oh I like you 🤭  
[16:51, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ Giggly**

[16:52, 4.2.2019] Sirius: that's a relief  
[16:52, 4.2.2019] Sirius: because I really like him

**[16:52, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ I've decided we're doing a boy swap!  
[16:52, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ I'll take you on a date, Rem can take James. 😋**

[16:52, 4.2.2019] Sirius: ???

**[16:52, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ Wanna go get our nails done?**

[16:52, 4.2.2019] Sirius: what?  
[16:52, 4.2.2019] Sirius: uh  
[16:52, 4.2.2019] Sirius: [nailpaintingselfiefromearlierthatday.jpg] To late for me  
[16:52, 4.2.2019] Sirius: but I can do yours?  
[16:52, 4.2.2019] Sirius: 😉

**[16:54, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ YOU ARE THE CUTEST**

[16:55, 4.2.2019] Sirius: 😳 thank you  
[16:55, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you are very beautiful

**[16:55, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ I just yelled at, Remus to kero you  
[16:55, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ Keeeep**

[16:55, 4.2.2019] Sirius: xD  
[16:55, 4.2.2019] Sirius: yeah  
[16:55, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I hope he will

**[16:56, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ Oh he will boy**

[16:56, 4.2.2019] Sirius: kind of hung up on him

**[16:56, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ Yeah well, in case he's an idiot and hasn't told you  
[16:56, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ He is on you**

[16:57, 4.2.2019] Sirius: uhm  
[16:57, 4.2.2019] Sirius: we will see, I guess? In 50 something hours

**[16:57, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ Oh! We can do a double date! You can meet my dickhead of a boy.**

[16:58, 4.2.2019] Sirius: would love to, Lilyflower but I don't know yet how long I will stay

**[16:59, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ I dare you to try and stay less than two weeks 🤭**

[17:00, 4.2.2019] Sirius: huh, daring one are you?😉

**[17:01, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus:~~ Absolutely y cut tight ce jehu chin free n  
[17:01, 4.2.2019] Remus: Bloody hell  
[17:01, 4.2.2019] Remus: She is strong**

[17:01, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Rem?  
[17:01, 4.2.2019] Sirius: xD she is a delight  
[17:01, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I like her

**[17:02, 4.2.2019] Remus: Hey boy  
[17:02, 4.2.2019] Remus: You do?**

[17:03, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm confused rn???

**[17:04, 4.2.2019] Remus: Why?**

[17:04, 4.2.2019] Sirius: who is this?

**[17:04, 4.2.2019] Remus: Remus**

[17:04, 4.2.2019] Sirius: good😊 was thrown there for a moment

**[17:04, 4.2.2019] Remus: Sorry  
[17:04, 4.2.2019] Remus: Beautiful  
[17:05, 4.2.2019] Remus: God, you're beautiful  
[17:05, 4.2.2019] Remus: You're like a moonlit night**

[17:05, 4.2.2019] Sirius: huh?  
[17:05, 4.2.2019] Sirius: poetry, darling?  
[17:05, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm all yours

**[17:06, 4.2.2019] Remus: Be my boyfriend  
[17:07, 4.2.2019] Remus: Officially**

[17:08, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Ask me in person  
[17:08, 4.2.2019] Sirius: You can't be sure yet....I could be too short for you😉  
[17:08, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Or too clingy

**[17:09, 4.2.2019] Remus: 🙄**

[17:09, 4.2.2019] Sirius: or whatever  
[17:09, 4.2.2019] Sirius: just

**[17:09, 4.2.2019] Remus: God, fiiiiine.  
[17:09, 4.2.2019] Remus: Come here now then.  
[17:09, 4.2.2019] Remus: Because I want to ask you**

[17:10, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Besides... you are pretty far out of your mind right now...  
[17:10, 4.2.2019] Sirius: could be the weed talking  
[17:10, 4.2.2019] Sirius: so, just wait these few hours for me  
[17:10, 4.2.2019] Sirius: 😉  
[17:12, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I like high-you  
[17:12, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you are all soft  
[17:12, 4.2.2019] Sirius: and relaxed  
[17:12, 4.2.2019] Sirius: endearing

**[17:13, 4.2.2019] Remus: Heeeey. I'm always like that**

[17:14, 4.2.2019] Sirius: xD you are not  
[17:14, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you are always darling is what you are  
[17:14, 4.2.2019] Sirius: but you are all hazy and accessible now, or at least more than before?  
[17:14, 4.2.2019] Sirius: does that make sense?  
[17:14, 4.2.2019] Sirius: like you are after sex  
[17:14, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you just endeared high sex to me  
[17:14, 4.2.2019] Sirius: good job

**[17:26, 4.2.2019] Remus: 😂  
[17:26, 4.2.2019] Remus: I didn't even trrry**

[17:27, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm easy, I guess

**[17:27, 4.2.2019] Remus: Naw  
[17:27, 4.2.2019] Remus: You aren't  
[17:28, 4.2.2019] Remus: You're kind, and beautiful and funny and sexy  
[17:28, 4.2.2019] Remus: Not easy**

[17:29, 4.2.2019] Sirius: showering me with compliments is good approach  
[17:29, 4.2.2019] Sirius: show me your darling face?

**[17:30, 4.2.2019] Remus: [pictureofRemusandLilybeingsillyandpretty.jpg]**

[17:31, 4.2.2019] Sirius: that is so adorable  
[17:31, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm gonna die  
[17:31, 4.2.2019] Sirius: dead  
[17:31, 4.2.2019] Sirius: deaded

**[17:34, 4.2.2019] Remus: 🤭  
[17:35, 4.2.2019] Remus: Show me yours?  
[17:35, 4.2.2019] Remus: Show me your everything  
[17:35, 4.2.2019] Remus: 😘**

[17:36, 4.2.2019] Sirius: [selfiefSiriusandaguy.jpg] Say hi to Pete✌we are at his club tonight but it's not open, just our group of friends sitting backstage, talking, drinking 😊  
[17:36, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you have seen more of me than most people that know me almost my entire life, darling ....

**[17:40, 4.2.2019] Remus: Pete looks scary but hiiii  
[17:40, 4.2.2019] Remus: Doesn't mean I don't want to see more 😂  
[17:40, 4.2.2019] Remus: I want to lick you**

[17:41, 4.2.2019] Sirius: he is hella short xD and very timid, don't be sidetracked by his look  
[17:41, 4.2.2019] Sirius: thought the same thing when you send that damn picture of your arm

[17:43, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Tell me high-Rem, what have you planned for wednesday night? I know you have something on your mind  
[17:43, 4.2.2019] Sirius: But sober Remus wouldn't tell me ;)

**[17:45, 4.2.2019] Remus: We've already been through this 😉  
[17:46, 4.2.2019] Remus: The plan, my darling deviant, revolves entirely on whether you can keep your hands behind your head.**

[17:47, 4.2.2019] Sirius: ugh damn....thought I would get some information of that non-sexual punishment out of high-Rem xD😘

**[17:51, 4.2.2019] Remus: Maybe I'll have you kneel in position.  
[17:54, 4.2.2019] Remus: Or clean my bathroom with a toothbrush**

[17:57, 4.2.2019] Sirius: yeah, you can be pretty sure I'll do my damndest to keep my hands out of that blowjob

**[18:00, 4.2.2019] Remus: You'd better do  
[18:00, 4.2.2019] Remus: Though I am interested In how you'll deal with punishment**

[18:01, 4.2.2019] Sirius: me too, kinda  
thought for a second, that holding onto your hair while you suck me might be absolutely worth the first punishment

**[18:02, 4.2.2019] Remus: Oh lord  
[18:03, 4.2.2019] Remus: I love having hands in my hair**

[18:04, 4.2.2019] Sirius: so you may allow me after all?  
no need for my hands behind my back?

**[18:19, 4.2.2019] Remus: Oh sweetheart.  
[18:19, 4.2.2019] Remus: No.  
[18:19, 4.2.2019] Remus: Hands behind your back.  
[18:21, 4.2.2019] Remus: You must learn control**

[18:21, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you are strict,mmh?

**[18:21, 4.2.2019] Remus: Oh yes  
[18:22, 4.2.2019] Remus: Maybe if I have you kneel next to me I'll tie you up a little hmmm.  
[18:22, 4.2.2019] Remus: Just so it's not quite comfortable**

[18:22, 4.2.2019] Sirius: just so, yes?

**[18:22, 4.2.2019] Remus: Mmhmm**

[18:23, 4.2.2019] Sirius: so strict and a little cruel  
something else I should know?

**[18:24, 4.2.2019] Remus: [pictureofasimplebutrestrictiveshibariset_kneelingwithspreadthighs_armsbehindback.jpg] Like this perhaps?**

[18:25, 4.2.2019] Sirius: oooh Remus…

**[18:25, 4.2.2019] Remus: Yes?**

[18:25, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm not sure, if this is punishment  
[18:26, 4.2.2019] Sirius: ...I probably shouldn't have said that, should I?  
[18:26, 4.2.2019] Sirius: It's the wine talking  
[18:26, 4.2.2019] Sirius: ignore it

**[18:26, 4.2.2019] Remus: OK then, that idea is out.**

[18:26, 4.2.2019] Sirius: punish me like that

**[18:27, 4.2.2019] Remus: Hmm I think we'll go with domestic punishment then.**

[18:29, 4.2.2019] Sirius: xD it's the better motivation probably

**[18:41, 4.2.2019] Remus: I'm sure I can think of something you'll hate**

[18:42, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Uuuh I don't know,...  
[18:42, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you didn't guess quite right the last time ;)

**[18:43, 4.2.2019] Remus: You are being a complete brat**

[18:43, 4.2.2019] Sirius: yes  
[18:44, 4.2.2019] Sirius: maybe  
[18:44, 4.2.2019] Sirius: it's the wiiiiine  
[18:44, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I swear

**[18:51, 4.2.2019] Remus: Mmhmm  
[18:51, 4.2.2019] Remus: It makes me want to spank you**

[18:52, 4.2.2019] Sirius: yeah...?

**[18:53, 4.2.2019] Remus: Oh yes  
[18:53, 4.2.2019] Remus: Hard  
[18:53, 4.2.2019] Remus: Until you're squealing**

[18:53, 4.2.2019] Sirius: does it make your cock hard too?

**[18:54, 4.2.2019] Remus: Yes  
[18:54, 4.2.2019] Remus: So hard**

[18:56, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm scared and turned on  
[18:56, 4.2.2019] Sirius: good job

_[18:59, 4.2.2019] Unknown: heeeeey Welshie :D_

**[18:59, 4.2.2019] Remus: It's a talent**

[19:00, 4.2.2019] Sirius: starting to honestly believe that  
[19:00, 4.2.2019] Sirius: while we are on it: should I pack sth special?

_[19:00, 4.2.2019] Unknown: What the hell are you writing Pads? He looks about ready to go into cardiac arrest xDD?_

_**[19:05, 4.2.2019] Remus: Who is this?** _

**[19:05, 4.2.2019] Remus: Special? Like?**

_[19:05, 4.2.2019] Unknown: This is Marlene (and Dorc and Pete and Frank and Alice and Emmeline....you get the idea)  
[19:06, 4.2.2019] Marlene: Stole your number from pads' phone_

_**[19:06, 4.2.2019] Remus: Oh well... Um hello** _

[19:07, 4.2.2019] Sirius: dunno? you are the expert?

_[19:07, 4.2.2019] Marlene: He is well on his way to being sloshed_

**[19:07, 4.2.2019] Remus: I have anything we need**

[19:07, 4.2.2019] Sirius: uhu

**[19:07, 4.2.2019] Remus: Unless you prefer a specific type of lube or condom?**

[19:08, 4.2.2019] Sirius: noo

_**[19:08, 4.2.2019] Remus: Well he's not speaking French this time** _

[19:08, 4.2.2019] Sirius: just don't really have all that much expertise and get nervous :)

_[19:08, 4.2.2019] Marlene: not yeeeeeeet  
[19:08, 4.2.2019] Marlene: but listen here, lover boy  
[19:09, 4.2.2019] Marlene: this is the "if you break his heart, we will break your legs"-talk  
[19:09, 4.2.2019] Marlene: Siriusly, he has a very shitty record with love. Don't hurt him, Welshie, we mean it  
[19:09, 4.2.2019] Marlene: you did a good job until now though, he is all excited puppy over you ;) So DON'T FUCK IT UP! Obtenu que?_

[19:10, 4.2.2019] Sirius: so I thought, if I maybe can prepare something, like packing, you know 🤷🏻♀

_[19:10, 4.2.2019] Marlene: and don't tell him we nicked your number  
[19:10, 4.2.2019] Marlene: he would be pissed_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLY SHIT. This took so long.
> 
> I tried my best to make it clear who is texting who by the style of the text as I thought writing it out would only disrupt reading. But please let me know if something is unclear or if you'd prefer another approach.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is a brief bout of panic, a kinda mom-off and spice. Slick, dirty spice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was such a clusterfuck to edit. I hope it's readable.

_**[19:11, 4.2.2019] Remus: Absolutely understood  
[19:11, 4.2.2019] Remus: He's really special to me** _

_[19:12, 4.2.2019] Marlene: Good._

**[19:12, 4.2.2019] Remus: Nah, it's good baby**

[19:12, 4.2.2019] Sirius: mmmh  
[19:12, 4.2.2019] Sirius:I'm in love with aaaall the nicknames 😊  
[19:12, 4.2.2019] Sirius: 😊😊😊

**[19:12, 4.2.2019] Remus: You're drunk  
[19:12, 4.2.2019] Remus: It's sweet**

_[19:12, 4.2.2019] Marlene: I will reward you for making him smile with some live updates from our night, he will probably be too insecure to share ;)  
[19:12, 4.2.2019] Marlene: You are welcome_

[19:13, 4.2.2019] Sirius: yaaah, the wiiiiine, you know  
[19:13, 4.2.2019] Sirius: 😊

_**[19:14, 4.2.2019] Remus: Now that I like the sound of** _

_[19:14, 4.2.2019] Marlene: Have a Pads, me and Frank from getting ready [mirrorselfieofthethreefriends_inwhitetees.jpg]_

_**[19:15, 4.2.2019] Remus: God, he's beautiful** _

[19:15, 4.2.2019] Sirius: been so long since I was out with all the sweeties☺🤭

**[19:15, 4.2.2019] Remus: How much have you had, darling?**

_[19:16, 4.2.2019] Marlene: he is also becoming a little less inhibited about some things, and we might be able to talk him into jamming for your benefit ;)_

_**[19:16, 4.2.2019] Remus: Hmm how do you mean?** _

[19:17, 4.2.2019] Sirius: not sure🤭 but not too much  
[19:17, 4.2.2019] Sirius: fingers still woooork fine

**[19:18, 4.2.2019] Remus: Mmm I bet they do, sugar.**

[19:18, 4.2.2019] Sirius: tested them  
[19:18, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm sure

_[19:18, 4.2.2019] Marlene: [Siriusdrumming_jammingwithfrank.mp4] convinced him  
[19:19, 4.2.2019] Marlene: bet you didn't know huh xD_

_**[19:19, 4.2.2019] Remus: I need to go and lie down. How do you expect me not to tell him I know he plays drums now?** _

**[19:19, 4.2.2019] Remus: Tested them? Hmm. How?**

[19:20, 4.2.2019] Sirius: just some exercise🤗

_[19:20, 4.2.2019] Marlene: hahaha we've broken you_

**[19:20, 4.2.2019] Remus: What kind of exercise?**

_[19:20, 4.2.2019] Marlene: the night has barely started, lover boy_

[19:20, 4.2.2019] Sirius: uuuuh  
[19:20, 4.2.2019] Sirius: like coordinative?

_**[19:21, 4.2.2019] Remus: Oh god!** _

**[19:21, 4.2.2019] Remus: Explain**

[19:22, 4.2.2019] Sirius: naaah it's too complicated, maybe i show you some time, yah?

_[19:20, 4.2.2019] Marlene: he is sooo flushed now xDD_

**[19:23, 4.2.2019] Remus: You're being a brat again**

_**[19:23, 4.2.2019] Remus: Show me?** _

[19:23, 4.2.2019] Sirius: nooo, I'm not  
[19:23, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I sweeeear😜

**[19:24, 4.2.2019] Remus: Yes, you are.  
[19:24, 4.2.2019] Remus: You're a naughty little boy**

_[19:20, 4.2.2019] Marlene: [Siriusblushedfrom_cheeksdownhis_openedshirtcollar.jpg] you are not making it better, man...what the hell are the two of you texting about?_

_**[19:26, 4.2.2019] Remus: Ah, afraid that's strictly business, love.** _

[19:26, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Rem! I'm not alooone, I need to function a little

**[19:26, 4.2.2019] Remus: Nah you don't**

[19:26, 4.2.2019] Sirius: yesidooo!

_[19:27, 4.2.2019] Marlene: I'm just going to think my part then xD_

[19:28, 4.2.2019] Sirius: at least for awhile  
[19:28, 4.2.2019] Sirius: we ma ybe switching to tequila 😊

_[19:28, 4.2.2019] Marlene: oh god  
[19:28, 4.2.2019] Marlene: he's being cute  
[19:29, 4.2.2019] Marlene: wanna seeeeeee?_

**[19:29, 4.2.2019] Remus: Rydw i'n mynd i'ch smacio nes eich bod yn fachgen coch, amrwd.**

_**[19:29, 4.2.2019] Remus: Yes!** _

_[19:30, 4.2.2019] Marlene: Then tell me again how you will never abuse his trust!_

[19:30, 4.2.2019] Sirius: oooh nooo  
[19:30, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm not wooorking anymore Rem!  
[19:30, 4.2.2019] Sirius: readingisgone

_**[19:30, 4.2.2019] Remus: Look, I'm going to be honest here. I'm falling in love with him. I'm not going to hurt him** _

[19:30, 4.2.2019] Sirius: didn't work that well before and now it’s gone!

**[19:30, 4.2.2019] Remus: 😂  
[19:31, 4.2.2019] Remus: Sweet boy.  
[19:31, 4.2.2019] Remus: I typed something in Welsh.**

[19:31, 4.2.2019] Sirius: whatdoesit meean?  
[19:31, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm not sure how this works anymore!!!

**[19:32, 4.2.2019] Remus: Use Google translate love**

_[19:32, 4.2.2019] Marlene: [cutearseselfievid_ofdrunkjamming.mp4]] taking you by your word, have fun_

_**[19:33, 4.2.2019] Remus: He's the sweetest, most beautiful boy** _

[19:33, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Tell me whatsmeant?

_[19:35, 4.2.2019] Marlene: he is giggly and asked me to help him translate something xDDD_

_**[19:36, 4.2.2019] Remus: No! Don't.** _

**[19:36, 4.2.2019] Remus: [tellingSiriusthetranslation.mp3]**

[19:36, 4.2.2019] Sirius: uuuuuhhhh, promiise?

**[19:37, 4.2.2019] Remus: If you'd like**

_[19:36, 4.2.2019] Marlene: ahahha xD yeah thought that might not be a good idea on his part_

[19:37, 4.2.2019] Sirius: yes

_[19:37, 4.2.2019] Marlene: he said he's got it already_

_**[19:37, 4.2.2019] Remus: Yeah, I told him** _

[19:37, 4.2.2019] Sirius: maybe  
[19:37, 4.2.2019] Sirius: dunno

**[19:38, 4.2.2019] Remus: Dunno?**

[19:38, 4.2.2019] Sirius: yeahhh... not sure  
[19:38, 4.2.2019] Sirius: but maybe yeah  
[19:38, 4.2.2019] Sirius: wonderwhatit'll feellike

**[19:39, 4.2.2019] Remus: Hey. We don't have too.**

[19:39, 4.2.2019] Sirius: uh yas  
[19:39, 4.2.2019] Sirius: wehave  
[19:39, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I wanna

**[19:40, 4.2.2019] Remus: you do?**

[19:40, 4.2.2019] Sirius: uhu  
[19:41, 4.2.2019] Sirius: can't imagine what it will feel like  
[19:41, 4.2.2019] Sirius: someone ever spanked you?

_[19:42, 4.2.2019] Marlene: we will all stay here the night, thought you might know he will be safe, if he is plastered like that_

**[19:47, 4.2.2019] Remus: Yeah they have  
[19:47, 4.2.2019] Remus: You should know  
[19:48, 4.2.2019] Remus: Lily and i  
[19:48, 4.2.2019] Remus: We had a sexual relationship**

_**[19:48, 4.2.2019] Remus: Thank you so much  
[19:48, 4.2.2019] Remus: He's lucky to have you** _

[19:48, 4.2.2019] Sirius: oh  
[19:48, 4.2.2019] Sirius: okay  
[19:48, 4.2.2019] Sirius: thanks for telling me?

**[19:49, 4.2.2019] Remus: It's been over for almost ten years now**

[19:50, 4.2.2019] Sirius: okay

_[19:49, 4.2.2019] Marlene: what have you told him? he just got very pale very fast_

_**[19:50, 4.2.2019] Remus: That my best friend and I were together for a bit as teens  
[19:50, 4.2.2019] Remus: Fuck** _

**[19:50, 4.2.2019] Remus: No. It's not. You're not OK with it.**

_[19:51, 4.2.2019] Marlene: just excused himself for a smoke...with a bottle of water_

[19:52, 4.2.2019] Sirius: it's been long ago  
[19:52, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm fine

_**[19:52, 4.2.2019] Remus: Shit.. I didn't mean to upset him** _

**[19:52, 4.2.2019] Remus: Stop lying.**

[19:52, 4.2.2019] Sirius: just wasn't expecting it

_[19:53, 4.2.2019] Marlene: I give him 10min, then I'll check on him_

_**[19:53, 4.2.2019] Remus: I'm sorry.** _

_[19:53, 4.2.2019] Marlene: it's okay_

**[19:53, 4.2.2019] Remus: We're just besties now.**

[19:53, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I mean, I should have expected some more past lovers  
[19:54, 4.2.2019] Sirius: she is very beautiful  
[19:54, 4.2.2019] Sirius: and funny

**[19:54, 4.2.2019] Remus: As are you. I have a type right**

[19:55, 4.2.2019] Sirius: yeah, sure🙂

**[19:55, 4.2.2019] Remus: I'm falling for you  
[19:55, 4.2.2019] Remus: I want to be with you  
[19:56, 4.2.2019] Remus: No one else  
[19:58, 4.2.2019] Remus: Sirius?**

_**[19:58, 4.2.2019] Remus: He's not answering me  
[19:58, 4.2.2019] Remus: Marlene, is he OK?** _

_[19:59, 4.2.2019] Marlene: brb_

_**[19:59, 4.2.2019] Remus: Shit** _

_[20:02, 4.2.2019] Marlene: he is okay.  
[20:02, 4.2.2019] Marlene: just, maybe, don't tell him you had sex with your gorgeous best friend when he is drunk and thus broken open like that?  
[20:02, 4.2.2019] Marlene: I wrapped him in a blanket and put him on the couch and told him to answer you._

_**[20:03, 4.2.2019] Remus: No.. I... No... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I'm sorry imsorry** _

**[20:03, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : Sirius? This is Lily. Is everything OK? 🌺**

_[20:04, 4.2.2019] Marlene: It's fine, lover boy. give him a minute_

[20:04, 4.2.2019] Sirius: he flowergirl👋

 _ **[20:04, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : Who the hell is this?   
[20:05, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : What's going on?**_

_[20:05, 4.2.2019] Marlene: Welshie?_

[20:05, 4.2.2019] Sirius: am out with some friends , Rem with you?

_**[20:07, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : No. Its Lily.** _

**[20:07, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : Yes he's with me!**

_[20:08, 4.2.2019] Marlene: Uhh? Hi Lily? This is Marlene. Friend of Pads_

**[20:08, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : What's wrong with him? He won't tell me.**

_**[20:08, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : Who the hell is Pads?** _

_[20:08, 4.2.2019] Marlene: Sirius_

[20:09, 4.2.2019] Sirius: he told me that the two of you were together and I had a little bit of a hard time swallowing that  
[20:09, 4.2.2019] Sirius: is he alright?

_**[20:11, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : He's broken Remus** _

**[20:11, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : What? Oh my god. That was so long ago.  
[20:12, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : We were together for two months!**

_[20:13, 4.2.2019] Marlene: Listen Lily, he didn't do anything, besides not answering his phone for 10 fucking minutes trying to digest that bit of info while being kind of plastered_

[20:13, 4.2.2019] Sirius: yeah, I guess? it's not a big deal  
[20:13, 4.2.2019] Sirius: just shocked me and I didn't want to say sth wrong?  
[20:14, 4.2.2019] Sirius: so I said nothing?  
[20:14, 4.2.2019] Sirius: IS HE OKAY?

_**[20:15, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : Don't you dare get arsey with me, missus. Remus has mental health problems and was in an abusive relationship where he got beaten or cheated on if he said the wrong thing! So shoot me for being protective!** _

**[20:15, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : He will be, love.  
[20:16, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : I've rolled him a joint and made him a hot choc. I may have to share his bed tonight OK? But it's a million percent platonic.**

_[20:17, 4.2.2019] Marlene: Sirius did nothing wrong here. Nothing. And we will be as protective as we see fit, too, missus_

[20:17, 4.2.2019] Sirius: shit, I#m so sorry, Lily  
[20:17, 4.2.2019] Sirius: didN#t mean to upsrt him

_**[20:17, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : Remus didn't do anything wrong either.** _

**[20:18, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : Hey, hey. Its OK. It's alright. Yeah.**

[20:18, 4.2.2019] Sirius: ficksw this was all a bad idea

**[20:18, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : He's sat up now.  
[20:18, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : No. Shhh.  
[20:18, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : Just teething problems OK?  
[20:18, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : Listen, pretty boy. He's crazy for you.  
[20:18, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : Don't you run away when there's a little bump on the road.**

_[20:19, 4.2.2019] Marlene: yah......  
[20:19, 4.2.2019] Marlene: he really likes him_

[20:19, 4.2.2019] Sirius: whatsbetetething problems, lily?  
[20:20, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Ijust didn't want to say sthda immarture and dumb!  
[20:20, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm sorry  
[20:20, 4.2.2019] Sirius: !

**[20:21, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : C'mon love. It's OK. I swear it.  
[20:21, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : Would someone this pretty lie to someone prettier?  
[20:22, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : 😘🌺🤭**

_[20:23, 4.2.2019] Marlene: he is trying really hard to to panic right now....so if you can, I will be grateful if you can give him some more info about how lover boy fares_

[20:23, 4.2.2019] Sirius: okay  
[20:24, 4.2.2019] Sirius: okay  
[20:24, 4.2.2019] Sirius: youreallypretty  
[20:24, 4.2.2019] Sirius: pleasemake surehes okay  
[20:24, 4.2.2019] Sirius: pleaee, lily

**[20:38, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : He's fine.  
[20:39, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : I swear to you.  
[20:39, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : He's talking now**

[20:40, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Whta is hesayin?

**[20:41, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : He's asking if you're OK.**

[20:42, 4.2.2019] Sirius: as long a he is?!???!

**[20:42, 4.2.2019] ~~Remus~~ : He's fine**

[20:43, 4.2.2019] Sirius: tell him I'm sorry? I didN#t want to upset him? I tried very hard? and that I will never hurt? for whatever he has to say to me? plase, liyl?

**[20:44, 4.2.2019] Remus: Hey, fy cariad.  
[20:44, 4.2.2019] Remus: M'bac**

[20:44, 4.2.2019] Sirius: oh thank god

**[20:45, 4.2.2019] Remus: [facelickingpicture.jpg] Lily was annoying me, so I licked her face.**

_[20:46, 4.2.2019] Marlene: he just dropped his phone laughing while crying🤦♀ guess you are both ok now?_

[20:46, 4.2.2019] Sirius: xDD  
[20:46, 4.2.2019] Sirius: THANK god  
[20:46, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you are ok, yah?  
[20:47, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Remus?

**[20:47, 4.2.2019] Remus: Yes**

[20:47, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I will never never hurt you  
[20:47, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I’d die before

**[20:49, 4.2.2019] Remus: You didn't hurt me... We just... We both panicked in our own way.**

[20:49, 4.2.2019] Sirius: 😂

_**[20:49, 4.2.2019] Remus: We're good cheers** _

_[20:50, 4.2.2019] Marlene: friendly advise: talk to him about this when sober. glad you're ok_

[20:50, 4.2.2019] Sirius: i guess?  
[20:51, 4.2.2019] Sirius: your face is the most precious thing ever

**[20:52, 4.2.2019] Remus: Nah. Yours is, baby.**

[20:52, 4.2.2019] Sirius: still with the blushing...  
[20:53, 4.2.2019] Sirius: thought the wine healed me from it

**[20:53, 4.2.2019] Remus: I love your face**

_[20:54, 4.2.2019] Marlene: good job, pal xD you flustered him like no one ever had before  
[20:55, 4.2.2019] Marlene: he is trying to chnage guitar strings to busy his fidgety hands xD  
[20:55, 4.2.2019] Marlene: he is failing spectacularly  
[20:55, 4.2.2019] Marlene: it's cute  
[20:56, 4.2.2019] Marlene: you really put him through the wringer tonight, welshie  
[20:57, 4.2.2019] Marlene: but he looks kind of spaced out happy right now  
[20:57, 4.2.2019] Marlene: still trying with the strings  
[20:57, 4.2.2019] Marlene: lost cause xD  
[20:57, 4.2.2019] Marlene: he is normally very good with his hands, ya know?  
[20:58, 4.2.2019] Marlene: it's sweet how he is out of his debt now  
[20:58, 4.2.2019] Marlene: you should really kiss his hands when you meet!  
[20:58, 4.2.2019] Marlene: ...there is some story there  
[20:59, 4.2.2019] Marlene: [Siriuslyingonhisbelly _tryingtochangeguitarstrings.mp4] wouldn't want to deprive you of the struggle xD_

_**[21:10, 4.2.2019] Remus: I'd like to know said story** _

**[21:10, 4.2.2019] Remus: What are you doing beautiful?**

[21:12, 4.2.2019] Sirius: uuuhg....trying to hide my blushed face behind my hair?  
[21:12, 4.2.2019] Sirius: changing guitar strings

_[21:13, 4.2.2019] Marlene: wait for the right moment and kiss his hand ;)  
[21:13, 4.2.2019] Marlene: they are nice hands  
[21:13, 4.2.2019] Marlene: be nice to them_

[21:13, 4.2.2019] Sirius: what about you?

**[21:15, 4.2.2019] Remus: God, I wanna be there.**

_**[21:16, 4.2.2019] Remus: Marlene, don't be cryptic!** _

[21:17, 4.2.2019] Sirius: uuuuh yeah , i wanna so curl up beside, that would make me so happy  
[21:18, 4.2.2019] Sirius: fingers are kinda clumsy now

**[21:18, 4.2.2019] Remus: I'd play with your hair and kiss your hands**

_[21:19, 4.2.2019] Marlene: sorry, pal. not my story to tell. just know that he is a leftie and that his parents really didn't like that_

[21:20, 4.2.2019] Sirius: awww that is so nice of you to say  
[21:20, 4.2.2019] Sirius: sometimes I can't keep my hands still, you know? it helps when someones touching them  
[21:20, 4.2.2019] Sirius: i like that  
[21:21, 4.2.2019] Sirius: my hair is a mess most of the time :) but I swear it's really soft  
[21:22, 4.2.2019] Sirius: that sofa here would definitely be big enough for both of us, curling up  
[21:22, 4.2.2019] Sirius: that would be the best thing eeeever  
[21:25, 4.2.2019] Sirius: all the snuggles 🤗  
[21:25, 4.2.2019] Sirius: yes!  
[21:25, 4.2.2019] Sirius: bet you smell reeeeeeaaally nice

**[21:29, 4.2.2019] Remus: I smell like weed**

_**[21:29, 4.2.2019] Remus: C'mooon gimme a clue** _

**[21:30, 4.2.2019] Remus: But yes. Snuggles would be amazing. I want to taste your skin and mesmerise how soft your hair is.**

[21:34, 4.2.2019] Sirius: so weed smells kinda sweet and earthy, when you smell like that , that's kinda sexy  
[21:34, 4.2.2019] Sirius: i like  
[21:34, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm a little sweaty after doing things all night  
[21:34, 4.2.2019] Sirius: feeling a little dopey now  
[21:35, 4.2.2019] Sirius: but good, i guess  
[21:35, 4.2.2019] Sirius: 😊

_[21:37, 4.2.2019] Marlene: okay, just...in all the time i know Sirius while he still lived with his rotten family, his hands were bloody more often than not? I swear lover boy....keep this info fucking to yourself!!! Just be nice to his hands!_

**[21:38, 4.2.2019] Remus: You're sweaty hm?  
[21:38, 4.2.2019] Remus: Is it weird if I say I find it really, fucking sexy when a man smells musky?**

_**[21:39, 4.2.2019] Remus: What the fuck did they do to him?** _

[21:41, 4.2.2019] Sirius: nnnahhhh  
[21:41, 4.2.2019] Sirius: it's not weird  
[21:41, 4.2.2019] Sirius: because, if you were here now, I would want you sooo near  
[21:42, 4.2.2019] Sirius: would be stupid if you wouldn't like how I smell?

_[21:45, 4.2.2019] Marlene: I really can't tell you more .  
[21:45, 4.2.2019] Marlene: Just wanted you to know, he tells me a lot. So I thought with that nuance to your developing relationship, it would be good to know? It's not that he wouldn't have trusted you with this....it's just...he still doesn't recognize it as the abuse it was?_

**[21:50, 4.2.2019] Remus: Oh I will like how you smell  
[21:50, 4.2.2019] Remus: I'll pin you down, arms above your head and just bury my nose under your arm and breath you in...  
[21:51, 4.2.2019] Remus: My cocks twitching just thinking about it...  
[21:51, 4.2.2019] Remus: God, I'm a freak aren't i?  
[21:51, 4.2.2019] Remus: 😳**

_**[21:51, 4.2.2019] Remus: Thank you. I really appreciate it..** _

[21:53, 4.2.2019] Sirius: fuck, fuck, fuck  
[21:53, 4.2.2019] Sirius: ....i don't know how i still am surprised how I am aroused by everything that comes out of your mouth  
[21:54, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you are making me blush a competitive sport

**[21:55, 4.2.2019] Remus: Would it be weird if I tasted your sweat?**

[21:55, 4.2.2019] Sirius: no

**[21:55, 4.2.2019] Remus: Licked away all the musk  
[21:55, 4.2.2019] Remus: Bathed you with my saliva... Made you smell like me... Scented you, if you will…**

[21:55, 4.2.2019] Sirius: my blood can't decide whether to be all in my dick or all in my face right now

**[21:56, 4.2.2019] Remus: I want to suck your dick dry  
[21:56, 4.2.2019] Remus: Don't care who's around.  
[21:57, 4.2.2019] Remus: Wanna suck and suck and suck until you can't come anymore, until you have a dry orgasm. Until it hurts.**

_**[21:57, 4.2.2019] Remus: Tell me how red he's gone** _

_[22:02, 4.2.2019] Marlene: can't exactly xD he is pressing his face into the armrest. looks like cardiac arrest again or like coming untouched 😜 you are lucky the others are busy._

_**[22:02, 4.2.2019] Remus: Oh brilliant 😉** _

[22:03, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I. don't. know. how. to. fucking. respond!!!!!

**[22:04, 4.2.2019] Remus: With your reaction.**

[22:04, 4.2.2019] Sirius: oh god  
[22:04, 4.2.2019] Sirius: the things I want to do with you  
[22:04, 4.2.2019] Sirius: let you do to me  
[22:04, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm so hot right now  
[22:05, 4.2.2019] Sirius: like fever hot  
[22:05, 4.2.2019] Sirius: burning  
[22:05, 4.2.2019] Sirius: oh my  
[22:05, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I will not be alone for a lot of hours  
[22:06, 4.2.2019] Sirius: my jeans are too fucking tight  
[22:06, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm to warm

**[22:06, 4.2.2019] Remus: Go to the loo.  
[22:06, 4.2.2019] Remus: Show me your cock.**

[22:08, 4.2.2019] Sirius: it's occupied....behind the bar now  
[22:08, 4.2.2019] Sirius: [subtlesefieof_anunsubtlehardcockintootightjeans.jpg]

**[22:10, 4.2.2019] Remus: Oh fuck  
[22:10, 4.2.2019] Remus: Wanna press my face to it**

[22:11, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Remus

**[22:11, 4.2.2019] Remus: Can I  
[22:11, 4.2.2019] Remus: Please**

[22:12, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you can do everything you want to me, with me  
[22:12, 4.2.2019] Sirius: but if you go on talking right now

**[22:13, 4.2.2019] Remus: Then, what?**

[22:13, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I will probably just come at one point, just too strung up tonight  
[22:14, 4.2.2019] Sirius: there is no chance for me to be really alone  
[22:14, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm being watched xD

**[22:15, 4.2.2019] Remus: What? You can't sneak to the loo?**

[22:15, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I can  
[22:15, 4.2.2019] Sirius: but I can't stay there

**[22:16, 4.2.2019] Remus: You telling me I won't make you come in 30 seconds flat?**

[22:16, 4.2.2019] Sirius: shit  
[22:16, 4.2.2019] Sirius: yeah  
[22:16, 4.2.2019] Sirius: less  
[22:16, 4.2.2019] Sirius: probbaly  
[22:17, 4.2.2019] Sirius: can feel myself pulsing with everything you said earlier

**[22:19, 4.2.2019] Remus: Tell me what bit made you pulse?**

[22:22, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Sucking me dry? Scenting me? Tasting me? Pin my arms above my head?  
[22:22, 4.2.2019] Sirius: It's a pretty good combination  
[22:27, 4.2.2019] Sirius: and I  
[22:28, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I still feel kinda open from last night?

**[22:31, 4.2.2019] Remus: So I could slip my cock inside you easily?**

[22:32, 4.2.2019] Sirius: your cock is fucking big, baby  
[22:32, 4.2.2019] Sirius: it will never slip in easy  
[22:32, 4.2.2019] Sirius: it will most likely always be a stretch

**[22:33, 4.2.2019] Remus: Drag you off to the toilets and push you face first into a cubicle? Pull your jeans down just enough to show me your gorgeous arse and rub the leaking head against your hole?**

[22:33, 4.2.2019] Sirius: remember, Remus? _hours_ , to take your girth  
[22:34, 4.2.2019] Sirius: hell  
[22:34, 4.2.2019] Sirius: will not take much more  
[22:36, 4.2.2019] Sirius: for me  
[22:36, 4.2.2019] Sirius: just  
[22:37, 4.2.2019] Sirius: it's still so sensitive to touch

**[22:38, 4.2.2019] Remus: I'll fuck you until you come then push you to your knees and jerk off over your pretty face.  
[22:38, 4.2.2019] Remus: And if I told you too, you'd go back to your friends, face covered in my spunk.  
[22:39, 4.2.2019] Remus: Wouldn't you, baby?  
[22:39, 4.2.2019] Remus: Let them all see you owned.  
[22:40, 4.2.2019] Remus: Sirius, answer me. Now.**

[22:42, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm trying to breath my orgasm down  
[22:42, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I want to be owned  
[22:42, 4.2.2019] Sirius: so  
[22:43, 4.2.2019] Sirius: badly

**[22:43, 4.2.2019] Remus: You came?**

[22:43, 4.2.2019] Sirius: not yet  
[22:43, 4.2.2019] Sirius: but it's a close call

**[22:43, 4.2.2019] Remus: Where are you?**

[22:43, 4.2.2019] Sirius: outside  
[22:44, 4.2.2019] Sirius: next to the backdoor

**[22:46, 4.2.2019] Remus: Touch yourself**

[22:46, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I can't

[22:46, 4.2.2019] Remus: Yes. You can.

[22:46, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I will just come

**[22:46, 4.2.2019] Remus: Then do it.**

[22:47, 4.2.2019] Sirius: kept me on edge to long  
[22:47, 4.2.2019] Sirius: okay

**[22:47, 4.2.2019] Remus: Come in your pants.  
[22:47, 4.2.2019] Remus: Like the dirty boy you are for me**

[22:48, 4.2.2019] Sirius: [comesmearedopenjeans_softeningcockinSiriusloosefist.jpg]

**[22:49, 4.2.2019] Remus: Oh fuck yes  
[22:49, 4.2.2019] Remus: I want to lick it up**

[22:50, 4.2.2019] Sirius: fuck.

**[22:50, 4.2.2019] Remus: Better, baby?**

[22:51, 4.2.2019] Sirius: god.  
[22:51, 4.2.2019] Sirius: yes

**[22:51, 4.2.2019] Remus: You're so fucking good for me**

[22:51, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I have no spare clothes with me.

**[22:51, 4.2.2019] Remus: You're so obedient**

[22:51, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I will just die of embarrassment

**[22:52, 4.2.2019] Remus: No, you won't.**

[22:52, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I might  
[22:53, 4.2.2019] Sirius: thinking about going home tonight after all and spare himself going in again

**[22:53, 4.2.2019] Remus: No.  
[22:53, 4.2.2019] Remus: You will go in and be with your friends.**

[22:54, 4.2.2019] Sirius: ....  
[22:54, 4.2.2019] Sirius: and if I don't?  
[22:54, 4.2.2019] Sirius: because

**[22:54, 4.2.2019] Remus: Then tomorrow I'm going to make you edge yourself all day**

[22:54, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm like, covered in my own spunk and smell like it too  
[22:55, 4.2.2019] Sirius: still....probably worth it?

**[22:55, 4.2.2019] Remus: So wipe it off and accidentally spill your beer over it**

[22:55, 4.2.2019] Sirius: could work

**[22:56, 4.2.2019] Remus: Mmhm**

[22:59, 4.2.2019] Sirius: half of them are already puppy piling, and nearly asleep  
[22:59, 4.2.2019] Sirius: the room is almost dark  
[22:59, 4.2.2019] Sirius: lucky me  
[22:59, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm so sticky  
[22:59, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I feel so dirty  
[23:00, 4.2.2019] Sirius: reeling on every of your words, darling

**[23:00, 4.2.2019] Remus: Good  
[23:01, 4.2.2019] Remus: Now tell them goodnight go back to your hotel and have a long soak in the bath.  
[23:01, 4.2.2019] Remus: You deserve it.**

[23:02, 4.2.2019] Sirius: angelface....  
[23:02, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you don't even know what you got me into  
[23:02, 4.2.2019] Sirius: there is no hotel tonight  
[23:02, 4.2.2019] Sirius: we sleep here, we spontaneously decided earlier to stay here  
[23:02, 4.2.2019] Sirius: in the same room

**[23:03, 4.2.2019] Remus: With no change of clothes?**

[23:03, 4.2.2019] Sirius: me, in my my cum soiled clothes

**[23:03, 4.2.2019] Remus: Oh, well you'll survive 😉**

[23:03, 4.2.2019] Sirius: don't know yet  
[23:05, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you and your words, Rem  
[23:05, 4.2.2019] Sirius: just  
[23:05, 4.2.2019] Sirius: almost talked me to orgasm  
[23:05, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I just had to stroke my thumb down the vein  
[23:05, 4.2.2019] Sirius: and was spilling

**[23:05, 4.2.2019] Remus: Like I said.  
[23:05, 4.2.2019] Remus: It's talent.  
[23:05, 4.2.2019] Remus: Oh god**

[23:06, 4.2.2019] Sirius: wishing to be filled up so badly

**[23:06, 4.2.2019] Remus: Next time I do that, I'll be on my knees for you.  
[23:06, 4.2.2019] Remus: Ready for you to spill into my mouth.**

[23:08, 4.2.2019] Sirius: shit, your sweet face will make me fall apart even faster

**[23:08, 4.2.2019] Remus: Good**

[23:12, 4.2.2019] Sirius: can't get my head around your darling face and sweet looking mouth just telling me all these things  
[23:13, 4.2.2019] Sirius: it breaks my brain

**[23:16, 4.2.2019] Remus: I would say I'm sorry  
[23:16, 4.2.2019] Remus: But I'm not.**

[23:19, 4.2.2019] Sirius: yeah  
[23:19, 4.2.2019] Sirius: thought so  
[23:20, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Hey Rem?  
[23:20, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'd really like that snuggles right now?  
[23:20, 4.2.2019] Sirius: breathing you in?

**[23:21, 4.2.2019] Remus: C'mere. I'll wrap my arms around you.  
[23:21, 4.2.2019] Remus: Tell me where you're lying?**

[23:22, 4.2.2019] Sirius: where I changed the guitar strings earlier. it's kind of a sofa bed with a really ugly floral pattern  
[23:23, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I'm worn out, I have the feeling I hadn't even recovered from yesterday  
[23:23, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Craving some real, gentle touch

**[23:28, 4.2.2019] Remus: Are you lying on it on your own?  
[23:29, 4.2.2019] Remus: Because imagine me lying behind you baby.  
[23:29, 4.2.2019] Remus: My chest pressed to your back. My arm secure around your waist.**

[23:30, 4.2.2019] Sirius: yes, I'm alone  
[23:30, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you will be warm, will you?  
[23:31, 4.2.2019] Sirius: 'm so sleepy now  
[23:32, 4.2.2019] Sirius: you tired too?

**[23:42, 4.2.2019] Remus: You're safe and l- cared for  
[23:42, 4.2.2019] Remus: I will be warm  
[23:42, 4.2.2019] Remus: Yeah I'm tired**

[23:43, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I like warm so much, warm is best....hate being cold  
[23:43, 4.2.2019] Sirius: You are the best  
[23:44, 4.2.2019] Sirius: I think I really can feel you, mmh

**[23:51, 4.2.2019] Remus: Mmhmm**

[23:54, 4.2.2019] Sirius: Good night, angel  
[23:56, 4.2.2019] Sirius: thankya for caring  
[23:57, 4.2.2019] Sirius: feelin all good... right now

**[23:58, 4.2.2019] Remus: Goodnight beautiful**

_[07:25, 5.2.2019] Marlene: morning loverboy  
[07:26, 5.2.2019] Marlene: pads is on his way home  
[07:27, 5.2.2019] Marlene: [pencilscetchofRemusface.jpg] that you by any chance?_

_**[07:56, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oh my god  
[07:56, 5.2.2019] Remus: Yeah, that's me.  
[07:57, 5.2.2019] Remus: That's amazing** _

_[08:00, 5.2.2019] Marlene: ya don't know the half of it_

_**[08:01, 5.2.2019] Remus: Show me?** _

_[08:28, 5.2.2019] Marlene: no way in hell  
[08:28, 5.2.2019] Marlene: shown you more than what was okay without him knowing already_

[08:28, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'm home, darling  
[08:29, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Showering because I am kinda dirty and then I just gonna go back to bed  
[08:40, 5.2.2019] Sirius: [pictureofSiriusbedroom.jpg] my bed is the best... think I might just work here today  
[08:41, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Still a little sleepy  
[08:41, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Did you sleep ok?  
[08:55, 5.2.2019] Sirius: it's less than 36 hours now…

**[09:15, 5.2.2019] Remus: Your bed is cute as hell.  
[09:15, 5.2.2019] Remus: Already on my first spliff 👍🏻  
[09:15, 5.2.2019] Remus: Bloody legs**

[09:16, 5.2.2019] Sirius: huh?

**[09:20, 5.2.2019] Remus: Bad pain day.**

[09:21, 5.2.2019] Sirius: oh angel...I'm sorry? Are you somewhat okay? Can I do anything for you?

**[09:22, 5.2.2019] Remus: No, sweetheart. The weed and painkillers will kick in soon 😘**

[09:22, 5.2.2019] Sirius: okay, good...  
[09:23, 5.2.2019] Sirius: so we just stay in bed and you let me caress you?

**[09:24, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oh god yes**

[09:26, 5.2.2019] Sirius: iIonce heard the pain with ms is from mild tightness to convulsive cramps? so tell me what would feel best in terms of touching?

**[09:28, 5.2.2019] Remus: Firm massage**

[09:28, 5.2.2019] Sirius: that I can definitely do  
[09:29, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'm glad I can do something for you  
[09:44, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Does heat help or is cooling better?

**[10:13, 5.2.2019] Remus: It depends.**

**[10:21, 5.2.2019] Remus: Normally heat  
[10:21, 5.2.2019] Remus: Sorry I'm quiet, I'm dozing**

[10:24, 5.2.2019] Sirius: That's fine Baby, just stay relaxed  
[10:24, 5.2.2019] Sirius: if it's ok with her, could you give me Lily's nr? so I can reach her if need be in the future?

**[10:33, 5.2.2019] Remus: Yeah sure.**

[10:33, 5.2.2019] Sirius: thanks, that's good

[10:36, 5.2.2019] Unknown: Heard you wanted my number, pretty boy?

**[10:36, 5.2.2019] Remus: I'm still at hers anyway**

[10:37, 5.2.2019] Sirius: yes, just in case  
[10:37, 5.2.2019] Sirius: last night was scary  
[10:37, 5.2.2019] Sirius: thought it might be smart to have a way reaching out to you

[10:38, 5.2.2019] Sirius: hey, would you mind me leading your mind a little astray?  
[10:38, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Just let me tell you a story while you are all high and drowsy?

[10:39, 5.2.2019] Lily: Ah so you're not just a pretty face?

**[10:39, 5.2.2019] Remus: I'd love you too.**

[10:40, 5.2.2019] Sirius: mostly pretty  
[10:40, 5.2.2019] Sirius: but not totally dense

[10:43, 5.2.2019] Lily: Hey, don't be so hard on yourself

[10:44, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'm not ;)  
[10:44, 5.2.2019] Sirius: how is he? He said it's a bad day?

[10:44, 5.2.2019] Sirius: So my friend has this awesome cottage in oxfordshire with some really nice fireplace, yah?  
[11:00, 5.2.2019] Sirius: [awesomelivingroomwithfireplace.jpg] found a photo

**[11:12, 5.2.2019] Remus: That's beautiful**

[11:12, 5.2.2019] Lily: He'll be fine

[11:13, 5.2.2019] Sirius: It's pretty secluded too. I really wanna take you there, we could just stay naked all day...  
[11:13, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I wanna be with in front of that fire, sprawled over the soft rug, sitting in front of that radiating warmth, skin heated up a little  
[11:13, 5.2.2019] Sirius: would sit behind you, your back to my chest, my legs spread as wide as possible (which is pretty wide ;)) and yours equally spread and thrown over mine  
[11:13, 5.2.2019] Sirius: So your body is all open and warm and I can touch you... fingers in your hair, massaging your temples and neck, hoping to get you all relaxed  
[11:14, 5.2.2019] Sirius: some time in I will just have you lie down on your back, kiss that lovely lips all soft and slow  
[11:14, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I have some awesome heated massage oil, you know? I have the feeling you will love the smell of it, I'll bring it with me tomorrow...  
[11:14, 5.2.2019] Sirius: so I would start at your pelvic arch, with not to much pressure, but enough that you feel the difference between me petting you and me loosen up muscles  
[11:14, 5.2.2019] Sirius: with the heated oil i will stroke down your legs, left first, then right, hands spanning thigh and calf, fingers pressing in, easing all strain out of them  
[11:14, 5.2.2019] Sirius: taking all the time  
[11:15, 5.2.2019] Sirius: by the time I press my lips to your ankles I want your body to be absolutely pliant  
[11:16, 5.2.2019] Sirius: thumbs massaging the arch of your feet  
[11:17, 5.2.2019] Sirius: and then i'll just go back up, repeating everything

**[11:18, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oh bloody hell...  
[11:18, 5.2.2019] Remus: That sounds like absolute heaven**

[11:22, 5.2.2019] Sirius: good.... :)  
[11:23, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'd love to do that for you  
[11:32, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Je veux te vénérer, magnifique loup 😘  
[11:32, 5.2.2019] Sirius: i hope you feel all better soon, darling

**[11:40, 5.2.2019] Remus: You're amazing yknow?**

[11:44, 5.2.2019] Sirius: 😊 don't know about that  
[11:44, 5.2.2019] Sirius: But you are cute  
[11:44, 5.2.2019] Sirius: And all other good things

**[11:48, 5.2.2019] Remus: Tu peux me vénérer si tu es un bon garçon.  
[11:48, 5.2.2019] Remus: 😉**

[11:51, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Oooh, now with the French...  
[11:51, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'll be sooo good, darling  
[11:51, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Maybe I can teach you a little bit about french  
[12:08, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Tu mets tout mon corps en feu avec tout ce que tu fais, chér  
[12:13, 5.2.2019] Sirius: ...et mon coeur aussi

**[13:03, 5.2.2019] Remus: Teach me what? 😉  
[13:05, 5.2.2019] Remus: Gyda chi, rwy'n teimlo'n fyw, fy annwyl**

[13:10, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Of course I meant that I could teach you about the french language, if you want me too😉  
[13:10, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Je sais une chose ou deux de t'embrasser à bout de souffle

**[13:11, 5.2.2019] Remus: Mmmhmmm  
[13:12, 5.2.2019] Remus: I'll hold you to that, Frenchie.**

[13:17, 5.2.2019] Sirius: uuuhhhh, darling?  
[13:18, 5.2.2019] Sirius: you said sth about attaching my wrists to your headboard,  
[13:18, 5.2.2019] Sirius: kinda curious what your bedroom looks like  
[13:18, 5.2.2019] Sirius: if you wanna tell me?

**[13:40, 5.2.2019] Remus: Maybe**

[13:48, 5.2.2019] Sirius: what can I do to earn it, mmh?

**[13:50, 5.2.2019] Remus: Wanna see you**

[13:55, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'm in some worn down cardigan, Baby ;)  
[13:55, 5.2.2019] Sirius: how about you ?

**[13:55, 5.2.2019] Remus: I don't care**

[13:56, 5.2.2019] Sirius: [Fraiedcardiganonlyhalfbuttonedup_overnakedtorso.jpg] Can't do anything else than obey you, apparently

**[13:57, 5.2.2019] Remus: Hmmm  
[13:57, 5.2.2019] Remus: That body  
[13:59, 5.2.2019] Remus: God, that nipple is asking to be tugged  
[14:01, 5.2.2019] Remus: [pictureofRemusdarkbluepaintedbedroom.jpg] Nothing special**

[14:02, 5.2.2019] Sirius: oooh it has a canopy  
[14:02, 5.2.2019] Sirius: i love those  
[14:02, 5.2.2019] Sirius: and a fireplace

**[14:02, 5.2.2019] Remus: It was my grandmothers.**

[14:03, 5.2.2019] Sirius: where in london are you?

**[14:04, 5.2.2019] Remus: [shortvidofRemusplayingguitarandhummngalong.mp4]**

[14:07, 5.2.2019] Sirius: DAAAAAARLING!!!  
[14:07, 5.2.2019] Sirius: you are playing guitar??

**[14:07, 5.2.2019] Remus: Not far from Shoreditch  
[14:07, 5.2.2019] Remus: Yes  
[14:08, 5.2.2019] Remus: And singing**

[14:09, 5.2.2019] Sirius: why didn't you tell me before....i love it  
[14:09, 5.2.2019] Sirius: you are so darling

**[14:09, 5.2.2019] Remus: A man's got to keep some things up his sleeve 😂**

[14:10, 5.2.2019] Sirius: i see  
[14:10, 5.2.2019] Sirius: some other things that could give me potentially a heart attack?  
[14:10, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I even asked you for your hobbies!?  
[14:11, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'm gonna watch that all day

**[14:11, 5.2.2019] Remus: 😉🤭**

[14:13, 5.2.2019] Sirius: you are within walking distance to my London flat…

**[14:20, 5.2.2019] Remus: Am I?  
[14:20, 5.2.2019] Remus: What the hell**

[14:20, 5.2.2019] Sirius: it's near white chapel gallery  
[14:22, 5.2.2019] Sirius: weird we never saw each other, we are often out to party in shoreditch  
[14:24, 5.2.2019] Sirius: i spend more hours of my life at Night jar than in my london bed

**[14:36, 5.2.2019] Remus: I love Night jar!  
[14:39, 5.2.2019] Remus: How the hell have I never seen you?**

[14:44, 5.2.2019] Sirius: odd

**[14:48, 5.2.2019] Remus: Very**

[14:48, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I would have at least noticed someone with a face like yours

**[14:49, 5.2.2019] Remus: Happiness Forgets is my favourite place.  
[14:49, 5.2.2019] Remus: DITTO**

_[14:50, 5.2.2019] Marlene: he welshie, forgot a photo from last night ;)  
[14:50, 5.2.2019] Marlene: [Siriusleaningoveraabsolutemessofpiecesofpaper.jpg] _

_**[14:50, 5.2.2019] Remus: Why is he wearing a wedding ring?** _

[14:51, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I know that place, but I don't think I've been there

_[14:51, 5.2.2019] Marlene: xD not a wedding ring, lover boy. no worries  
[14:53, 5.2.2019] Marlene: just a style choice_

**[14:54, 5.2.2019] Remus: I'll take you  
[14:55, 5.2.2019] Remus: Do you like cocktails?**

_[14:55, 5.2.2019] Marlene: just thought there might be some other things about this, you might find interesting? Like for example...  
[14:56, 5.2.2019] Marlene: [close-upofOneofthehandwroittenpages.jpg] Mmmh, this?_

[14:56, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'd love that❤ cocktails are okay, not a fan but some are tasty

_**[14:57, 5.2.2019] Remus: What is it?** _

_[14:58, 5.2.2019] Marlene:_

_*La faim est ce que nous sommes  
sous une lune laquée noire._

_Undone dans ses bras éclairés, est-ce que c'est maintenant mon corps?_

_Cerf-volant rouge chinois dans la nuit de ma gorge,  
personne ne peut voir._

_Route non pavée qui tourne  
en fragments d'os, une pulsion qu'il sait seulement._

_La colonne vertébrale est cousue au bord de l’ombre, je perds la tête.  
gazonner quand il veut marcher_

_la longueur de moi, roi de mon royaume décapité._

_Les étoiles ne sont que des bijoux volés dans des tombes, soupire-t-il,  
me poussant dans le terreau, amaryllis tire_

_possédant déjà mon obscurité. Je vais me réveiller, un jardin  
fermé à la lumière d'avril,_

_mes veines dans chaque feuille.*_

_**[14:59, 5.2.2019] Remus: I'm going to have to translate this** _

_[14:59, 5.2.2019] Marlene: i can for you  
[15:00, 5.2.2019] Marlene: so you don't fuck with the french  
[15:00, 5.2.2019] Marlene: gimme a moment_

_[15:20, 5.2.2019] Marlene:_

_*Hunger is who we are  
under a black lacquered moon._

_Undone in his flash lit arms, is this my body anymore?_

_Red Chinese kite in the night of my throat,  
no one can see._

_Unpaved road that veers  
into fragments of bone, a drive only he knows._

_Spine stitched to shadow’s edge, I lose my head  
to grass when his want walks  
the length of me, king of my beheaded kingdom._

_Stars are just jewelry stolen from graves, he sighs,pressing me into loam, amaryllis shoots_

_already owning my dark. I’ll wake, a garden  
gated in April light,  
my veins in every leaf*_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [*Eclipse of My Third Life, Saeed Jones](https://www.connotationpress.com/featured-guest-editor/862-saeed-jones-poetry)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I can't for the life of me remember why the heck I thought it was a good idea to segment this chapter like that...anyways: Here's a dash of friend drama, smutty smut (surprise!), a dose of intense self-loathing (sorry!), banter (we apparently can't do without).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You've made it! This is the last full-blown texting chapter.  
> They're going to meet! For realsies!
> 
> Also, as this fic progresses I feel the need to remind you all that **this is fiction**! It is under no circumstances a guide or introduction to BDSM if you are interested in it in reality!  
> I can't stress this enough. Sometimes fiction is for things that are fantasy, unsafe or plain impossible in reality, and should be read/viewed that way. This applies to some of the things that will be in this fic going on and will touch emotional and physical subjects. 
> 
> Just to be safe I added the 'Bad BDSM Etiquette' tag.
> 
> PS: I'm a little blown away with the interest people have in this. I may be thinking about a possibility to show you a least some of the graphic inspiration we used in the original writing, if y'all are interested? Maybe let us know your top 3 [pictures/vids] in a comment in case I find a way?

_[15:01, 5.2.2019] Marlene: he is in fucking love with you  
[15:01, 5.2.2019] Marlene: don't fuck it up😘_

[15:02, 5.2.2019] Sirius: so, what's your favourite?

_[15:09, 5.2.2019] Marlene: really... He never let anyone own that part before.  
[15:11, 5.2.2019] Marlene: also, he would have never shown me this voluntarily  
[15:12, 5.2.2019] Marlene: he almost never lets anyone read his poems  
[15:12, 5.2.2019] Marlene: and for sure not the sexy ones😉_

_**[15:14, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oh my god. He writes poetry?!** _

**[15:14, 5.2.2019] Remus: I would kill for a mojito**

_[15:15, 5.2.2019] Marlene: duh._

[15:16, 5.2.2019] Sirius: So cake and mojitos 😉 our menu works itself out  
[15:16, 5.2.2019] Sirius: 😂  
[15:16, 5.2.2019] Sirius: And coffee of course

_**[15:31, 5.2.2019] Remus: He's in love with me?** _

**[15:31, 5.2.2019] Remus: Uh yeah... Lol**

_[15:58, 5.2.2019] Marlene: he didn't say  
[15:59, 5.2.2019] Marlene: but everything he's done and said and how he reacted...well says so_

_**[16:11, 5.2.2019] Remus: Jesus…** _

_[16:14, 5.2.2019] Marlene: don't freak out, okay? he will never make any self-motivated claims or anything. he is the type to just is going to soak up every bit of attention you are willing to give him and otherwise suffer in silence  
[16:14, 5.2.2019] Marlene: damn puppy  
[16:14, 5.2.2019] Marlene: So...  
[16:14, 5.2.2019] Marlene: I'm a bad friend  
[16:15, 5.2.2019] Marlene: but he is almost 30...he NEEDS some love_

_**[16:24, 5.2.2019] Remus: You're not a bad friend  
[16:24, 5.2.2019] Remus: I'm just... Overwhelmed** _

**[16:24, 5.2.2019] Remus: What are you doing, love?**  
[16:28, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Used the day to get some commissions done  
[16:30, 5.2.2019] Sirius: and now I need a bath  
[16:32, 5.2.2019] Sirius: should have used my brain the day before yesterday, I'm still a little delicate, like uuuhg...  
[16:32, 5.2.2019] Sirius: hope it's ok tomorrow

**[16:33, 5.2.2019] Remus: It'll be fine**

[16:40, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Of course it will

**[17:00, 5.2.2019] Remus: What commissions have you had through?**

[17:06, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Nothing to speak of  
[17:07, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Will it be like that with you?  
[17:07, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Will I be able to feel you days after?

**[17:13, 5.2.2019] Remus: I hope so..**

[17:23, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Do you..?

**[17:24, 5.2.2019] Remus: Of course I do  
[17:24, 5.2.2019] Remus: I want you to always feel me**

[17:31, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'm weirdly disrupted about how to feel about this statement...  
[17:31, 5.2.2019] Sirius: .I think it's a little bit like you...  
[17:31, 5.2.2019] Sirius: had sex with my heart...?

**[17:32, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oh?  
[17:32, 5.2.2019] Remus: And how does that feel?**

[17:34, 5.2.2019] Sirius: like crying and being very happy while doing it?  
[17:34, 5.2.2019] Sirius: ...I think I cried a lot this past days

[17:35, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'm a sap  
[17:35, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'm sorry

**[17:43, 5.2.2019] Remus: Why are you sorry?  
[17:43, 5.2.2019] Remus: You're so fucking sweet baby**

[17:47, 5.2.2019] Sirius: just, I may have been on a constant rollercoaster and yeah  
[17:47, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I don't know  
[17:47, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I don't know why I'm sorry

**[17:54, 5.2.2019] Remus: Hey, Shhh baby.  
[17:54, 5.2.2019] Remus: Fy cariad. It's fine OK?**

[17:58, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'm good  
[17:58, 5.2.2019] Sirius: fine  
[17:58, 5.2.2019] Sirius: how are you?

**[18:07, 5.2.2019] Remus: I'm a bit cold**

[18:09, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Are you in bed, darling?  
[18:11, 5.2.2019] Sirius: still at lilys?

**[18:12, 5.2.2019] Remus: Mmmhmmm. At Lily's.**

[18:16, 5.2.2019] Sirius: uugh  
[18:17, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I would do about everything right now to warm you up  
[18:17, 5.2.2019] Sirius: but I'm glad you are not alone  
[18:17, 5.2.2019] Sirius: how's the pain?

**[18:33, 5.2.2019] Remus: It's manageable  
[18:34, 5.2.2019] Remus: Just a bit niggly**

[18:34, 5.2.2019] Sirius: okay, shall I leave you to Lily and sleep then, darling?

**[18:35, 5.2.2019] Remus: I don't mind babes  
[18:35, 5.2.2019] Remus: Lily's busy  
[18:35, 5.2.2019] Remus: In her darkroom**

[18:37, 5.2.2019] Sirius: developing pictures?  
[18:37, 5.2.2019] Sirius: or beating ass?

**[18:51, 5.2.2019] Remus: Beating ass? Excuse me? 😂**

[18:53, 5.2.2019] Sirius: just thought because in french we use darkroom as a word for what you in english call like a backroom or sth?  
[18:55, 5.2.2019] Sirius: or playroom/playground?  
[19:00, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'm not sure  
[19:00, 5.2.2019] Sirius: And you said that she was sort of involved with the scene too

**[19:06, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oooh. No.  
[19:06, 5.2.2019] Remus: She is actually just developing pics.**

[19:10, 5.2.2019] Sirius: you took some today?

**[19:15, 5.2.2019] Remus: Nah. Some she's working on professionally  
[19:20, 5.2.2019] Remus: Her boyfriend did some dorky 60's greaser thing tho. Wanna see?**

[19:21, 5.2.2019] Sirius: eh? sure they are okay with you showing me?

**[19:22, 5.2.2019] Remus: Yeeeah, James is such an exhibitionist he won't mind.  
[19:22, 5.2.2019] Remus: [picofJAMESfuckingPottertryingtobesexy.jpg]**

[19:24, 5.2.2019] Sirius: ohhell

**[19:24, 5.2.2019] Remus: Huh**

[19:24, 5.2.2019] Sirius: excuse me  
[19:24, 5.2.2019] Sirius: need to yell

**[19:25, 5.2.2019] Remus: What?  
[19:25, 5.2.2019] Remus: Do you... Do you fancy him?**

[19:25, 5.2.2019] Sirius: to my best friend

**[19:25, 5.2.2019] Remus: Huh?**

[19:25, 5.2.2019] Sirius: because that's him

**[19:25, 5.2.2019] Remus: ... What**

[19:25, 5.2.2019] Sirius: thats James Potter  
[19:25, 5.2.2019] Sirius: wanker

**[19:25, 5.2.2019] Remus: I know  
[19:25, 5.2.2019] Remus: Lily's boyfriend.**

[19:26, 5.2.2019] Sirius: tells me for weeks about this redhead he is involved with  
[19:26, 5.2.2019] Sirius: yeah

**[19:26, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oh....  
[19:26, 5.2.2019] Remus: OH**

[19:27, 5.2.2019] Sirius: yeah  
[19:27, 5.2.2019] Sirius: could say it like that

**[19:27, 5.2.2019] Remus: This is... Bloody hell**

_Lily Evans was added to the Chat._

[19:28, 5.2.2019] Lily: Ooooh are we doing a threesome? Kinky!

[19:28, 5.2.2019] Sirius: hi flowergirl👋  
[19:28, 5.2.2019] Sirius: we apparently doing a forsome  
[19:28, 5.2.2019] Sirius: foursome  
[19:28, 5.2.2019] Sirius: FOUR  
[19:28, 5.2.2019] Sirius: fuck  
[19:28, 5.2.2019] Sirius: -.-  
[19:28, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I can't believe this

[19:29, 5.2.2019] Lily: Pretty boy!  
[19:29, 5.2.2019] Lily: What?

[19:29, 5.2.2019] Sirius: can call me Brother-in-law any time now Lilygirl  
[19:29, 5.2.2019] Sirius: 🤨  
[19:29, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'm gonna kill prongs

[19:29, 5.2.2019] Lily: .... What?

[19:30, 5.2.2019] Sirius: James  
[19:30, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'm gonna kill him

**[19:31, 5.2.2019] Remus: He's your boyfriend Lily**

[19:31, 5.2.2019] Lily: Yes. I'm aware of that

[19:32, 5.2.2019] Sirius: see  
[19:32, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I was not!  
[19:32, 5.2.2019] Sirius: aware  
[19:32, 5.2.2019] Sirius: that is

[19:32, 5.2.2019] Lily: Why should it matter?

**[19:32, 5.2.2019] Remus: Jesus…**

[19:33, 5.2.2019] Sirius: because he's a tosser😑  
[19:33, 5.2.2019] Sirius: who didn't tell me your name  
[19:33, 5.2.2019] Sirius: and he is not answering his phone  
[19:34, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I want to yell at his sorry ass

[19:34, 5.2.2019] Lily: Sirius. Explain!  
[19:35, 5.2.2019] Lily: .... Wait  
[19:35, 5.2.2019] Lily: you have this phone number?

[19:35, 5.2.2019] Sirius: 😐 of course I have  
[19:36, 5.2.2019] Sirius: he is my best friend

[19:47, 5.2.2019] Lily: ... He's your best friend?

**[19:48, 5.2.2019] Remus: This is crazy**

[19:48, 5.2.2019] Sirius: this is real fucking awkward

[19:49, 5.2.2019] Lily: I'm gonna kill him

[19:50, 5.2.2019] Sirius: yeah no need to  
[19:51, 5.2.2019] Sirius: either I do or he has a pretty good reason for it

[19:51, 5.2.2019] Lily: Oh my god... I just realised... You're his French brother…

**[19:52, 5.2.2019] Remus: Wait... What?**

[19:52, 5.2.2019] Sirius: yeah  
[19:52, 5.2.2019] Sirius: hi  
[19:52, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I guess

**[19:53, 5.2.2019] Remus: He's your brother?  
[19:53, 5.2.2019] Remus: I thought you said best friend?**

[19:53, 5.2.2019] Sirius: that's a long story  
[19:54, 5.2.2019] Sirius: oh God damnit, this is all very awkward

[19:55, 5.2.2019] Lily: Remus... I need to talk to you... Meet me in the kitchen?

**[19:55, 5.2.2019] Remus: Uh sure... Be back soon baby 😘**

[19:56, 5.2.2019] Sirius: yeah....sure

_Lily Evans was removed from the Chat._

**[20:28, 5.2.2019] Remus: Hey**

[20:28, 5.2.2019] Sirius: hey

**[20:28, 5.2.2019] Remus: Well.  
[20:28, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oh man.**

[20:28, 5.2.2019] Sirius: so?

**[20:28, 5.2.2019] Remus: Lily's been... Off the last few days...  
[20:28, 5.2.2019] Remus: I thought she was... I dunno on her period and in pain or something.  
[20:28, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oh bloody hell  
[20:28, 5.2.2019] Remus: Sorry. I think I'm in shock…**

[20:29, 5.2.2019] Sirius: shall I cancel the flight?

**[20:29, 5.2.2019] Remus: No!  
[20:29, 5.2.2019] Remus: James'll probably need his brother around him…**

[20:29, 5.2.2019] Sirius: he is not answering me rn, so I don't know exactly?  
[20:29, 5.2.2019] Sirius: what is happening?

**[20:29, 5.2.2019] Remus: I'm definitely in shock  
[20:29, 5.2.2019] Remus: I don't even know how to say it so...  
[20:29, 5.2.2019] Remus: [ultrasoundpicture.jpg]  
[20:29, 5.2.2019] Remus: [BabyShockSelfie.jpg]**

[20:30, 5.2.2019] Sirius: oh  
[20:30, 5.2.2019] Sirius: oh  
[20:30, 5.2.2019] Sirius: OH MY

**[20:30, 5.2.2019] Remus: Yeah**

[20:30, 5.2.2019] Sirius: this is  
[20:30, 5.2.2019] Sirius: ehm  
[20:30, 5.2.2019] Sirius: congrats uncle Remus?

**[20:30, 5.2.2019] Remus: Congratulations uncle Sirius**

[20:30, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I can't believe this  
[20:31, 5.2.2019] Sirius: wanker has the girl not even married  
[20:31, 5.2.2019] Sirius: 😑

**[20:31, 5.2.2019] Remus: She's gone to his  
[20:31, 5.2.2019] Remus: She said she's keeping it no matter what.  
[20:31, 5.2.2019] Remus: She's fucking terrified**

[20:31, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I can imagine

**[20:32, 5.2.2019] Remus: Said even if he leaves her she'll keep it.**

[20:32, 5.2.2019] Sirius: he will not  
[20:32, 5.2.2019] Sirius: but he will have to use a little more of his head in the future😫

**[20:32, 5.2.2019] Remus: I haven't even really met him yet**

[20:32, 5.2.2019] Sirius: we will probably very soon all meet  
[20:33, 5.2.2019] Sirius: and yell at James

[20:33, 5.2.2019] Sirius: hey darling?

**[20:33, 5.2.2019] Remus: Yeah?**

[20:33, 5.2.2019] Sirius: despite the shock  
[20:33, 5.2.2019] Sirius: it's about 24h  
[20:34, 5.2.2019] Sirius: before we see each other  
[20:34, 5.2.2019] Sirius: my head is running wild with me😉

**[20:34, 5.2.2019] Remus: Omg  
[20:34, 5.2.2019] Remus: Yes  
[20:34, 5.2.2019] Remus: Tell me what you're thinking**

[20:34, 5.2.2019] Sirius: keep wondering about  
[20:34, 5.2.2019] Sirius: your challenge  
[20:34, 5.2.2019] Sirius: if I can make it  
[20:34, 5.2.2019] Sirius: and what if would feel like to sit down with a spanked ass the next day  
[20:35, 5.2.2019] Sirius: if you would like to see me suffer like that

**[20:35, 5.2.2019] Remus: Of course I would  
[20:35, 5.2.2019] Remus: Knowing your arse was all red because of me**

[20:35, 5.2.2019] Sirius: the thought to be disciplined like that has me hard and terrified

**[20:35, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oh you're hard?**

[20:36, 5.2.2019] Sirius: told you... I keep imagining it  
[20:36, 5.2.2019] Sirius: your commanding honey voice and each hit stinging

**[20:36, 5.2.2019] Remus: Ah fuck  
[20:36, 5.2.2019] Remus: Tell me what you're doing…**

[20:37, 5.2.2019] Sirius: debating with myself whether to come tonight....or wait for tomorrow  
[20:37, 5.2.2019] Sirius: but maybe you will deny me tomorrow too  
[20:37, 5.2.2019] Sirius: and your proximity will probably have me hard all the time

[20:38, 5.2.2019] Sirius: see....  
[20:38, 5.2.2019] Sirius: all running circles

**[20:38, 5.2.2019] Remus: Your poor head**

[20:38, 5.2.2019] Sirius: i love it  
[20:38, 5.2.2019] Sirius: it's the only worry i had all day  
[20:38, 5.2.2019] Sirius: that's new xD

**[20:38, 5.2.2019] Remus: 😂**

[20:39, 5.2.2019] Sirius: you are laughing at me?

[20:39, 5.2.2019] Sirius: that's cruel  
[20:39, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I wanna hear it

**[20:39, 5.2.2019] Remus: I am cruel 🤭**

[20:40, 5.2.2019] Sirius: nah you are not

**[20:44, 5.2.2019] Remus: I can be**

[20:45, 5.2.2019] Sirius: can't picture that rn  
[20:45, 5.2.2019] Sirius: tell me more?

**[20:46, 5.2.2019] Remus: What do you want to know?**

[20:47, 5.2.2019] Sirius: tell me about a situation where you've been cruel?

**[20:49, 5.2.2019] Remus: I've reduced people to tears.  
[20:49, 5.2.2019] Remus: And not cared.  
[20:49, 5.2.2019] Remus: I've stolen things and ruined relationships.**

[20:50, 5.2.2019] Sirius: that are pretty empty words, you know that, do you?

**[20:51, 5.2.2019] Remus: Well what do you want?  
[20:51, 5.2.2019] Remus: Do you want to hear how evil I was before I was medicated?  
[20:51, 5.2.2019] Remus: Do you?**

[20:53, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I've reduced my mother to very angry tears when I left that sotten house. And not cared. I've stolen a great many things too. And I'm pretty sure I've ruined at least one relationship. doesn't make me cruel. doesn't make you cruel.  
[20:53, 5.2.2019] Sirius: you are not evil either  
[20:54, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I want to know about everything that you are ready to share

**[20:54, 5.2.2019] Remus: I enjoyed it. I enjoyed hurting people. It was powerful.  
[20:54, 5.2.2019] Remus: I enjoyed playing with people's emotions.  
[20:55, 5.2.2019] Remus: This girl.. I... She tried to kill herself because of me...  
[20:55, 5.2.2019] Remus: Because I played with her emotions.**

[20:55, 5.2.2019] Sirius: what happened?

**[21:02, 5.2.2019] Remus: I made her believe I loved her**

[21:02, 5.2.2019] Sirius: and why did you do that?

**[21:02, 5.2.2019] Remus: Because it felt good to play with her  
[21:03, 5.2.2019] Remus: Because I was manic and believed I was able to do anything I wanted  
[21:03, 5.2.2019] Remus: I did not care**

[21:04, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Rem.  
[21:04, 5.2.2019] Sirius: This still doesn't make you cruel  
[21:05, 5.2.2019] Sirius: But I would appreciate it if you tell me the whole story here, not just the bits you think are important but what actually happened.

**[21:13, 5.2.2019] Remus: I don't even know if I can**

[21:13, 5.2.2019] Sirius: try?

**[21:16, 5.2.2019] Remus: She was younger than me  
[21:17, 5.2.2019] Remus: I went to uni late  
[21:17, 5.2.2019] Remus: I was 22 and she was 18**

[21:19, 5.2.2019] Sirius: and you met?  
[21:19, 5.2.2019] Sirius: and then?

**[21:25, 5.2.2019] Remus: I thought she was ok  
[21:25, 5.2.2019] Remus: Funny.  
[21:25, 5.2.2019] Remus: But nothing more than that.  
[21:25, 5.2.2019] Remus: But she wanted to be around me all the time  
[21:26, 5.2.2019] Remus: The leader of our protest group, Molly, kept saying how we'd make a good couple.**

**[21:27, 5.2.2019] Remus: I got drunk one night after a particularly crazy protest and I fucked her.  
[21:27, 5.2.2019] Remus: After that she was basically a leech. She was everywhere I was.  
[21:28, 5.2.2019] Remus: And I realised I enjoyed the attention although I had no feelings for her.**

**[21:28, 5.2.2019] Remus: We started sleeping together on a regular basis  
[21:29, 5.2.2019] Remus: And she'd talk about her feelings for me and I wondered how far I could go. How deeply into me she'd get if I just didn't tell her the truth about my lack of feelings.  
[21:30, 5.2.2019] Remus: She was so attentive. Anything I asked she did. She basically moved in with me. She did all my housework, cooked, bought me things, did my essays. And all I had to do was shag her and maybe hold her hand in public.  
[21:32, 5.2.2019] Remus: People started noticing how she wasn't really herself anymore. Her hair used to be dyed crazy colours but she let it fade to her natural hair colour.**

**[21:32, 5.2.2019] Remus: She lost weight, was exhausted. Not as bubbly as she used to be.  
[21:33, 5.2.2019] Remus: I knew I'd caused it  
[21:33, 5.2.2019] Remus: I didn't care.  
[21:33, 5.2.2019] Remus: I was high on my power over her.  
[21:33, 5.2.2019] Remus: I owned her.  
[21:33, 5.2.2019] Remus: I got bored though.  
[21:34, 5.2.2019] Remus: So I ended it. Out of the blue. Said some really nasty things to her.  
[21:35, 5.2.2019] Remus: Threw her things onto the street  
She was crying and begging me not to leave her. I called her a pathetic whore and shut the door on her face.**

**[21:35, 5.2.2019] Remus: I told everyone who'd listen how obsessive and needy and clingy she was.  
[21:36, 5.2.2019] Remus: Very few people stuck by her.  
[21:36, 5.2.2019] Remus: She slit her wrists in the middle of the university café.  
[21:36, 5.2.2019] Remus: Wrote my name with her blood.  
[21:36, 5.2.2019] Remus: I haven't seen her since.  
[21:36, 5.2.2019] Remus: So yes, Sirius. I'm cruel.**

[21:42, 5.2.2019] Sirius: okay.

**[21:42, 5.2.2019] Remus: I understand if you don't want this anymore..**

[21:43, 5.2.2019] Sirius: The girl was obsessed, though. And I'm rather dense, you know? I'm happy at this moment. And when you are cruel, I'll deal. I look forward to tomorrow so much, that you maybe can not imagine. I promise I will not slit my wrists when you get bored with me.  
[21:43, 5.2.2019] Sirius: it's okay

**[21:44, 5.2.2019] Remus: Wait  
[21:44, 5.2.2019] Remus: Who the hell said I'd get bored of you?**

[21:45, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Nobody  
[21:45, 5.2.2019] Sirius: But when it's not anybody's fault?  
[21:45, 5.2.2019] Sirius: That just happens sometimes

**[21:45, 5.2.2019] Remus: Are you going to get bored of me?**

[21:45, 5.2.2019] Sirius: can't imagine it

**[21:45, 5.2.2019] Remus: Well then.  
[21:46, 5.2.2019] Remus: Nor can I**

[21:46, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Just want you to know that, if you decide I'm not that worthwhile I'll not just go and die and make you feel like this is your doing

**[21:47, 5.2.2019] Remus: Sirius don't.  
[21:47, 5.2.2019] Remus: Please**

[21:47, 5.2.2019] Sirius: you may have said some fucked up shit to her, ya? But it's still her responsibility to take care of herself  
[21:48, 5.2.2019] Sirius: So if you think you are cruel  
[21:48, 5.2.2019] Sirius: then it's just okay?  
[21:49, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I still like you  
[21:49, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I still want you

**[21:49, 5.2.2019] Remus: Why?**

[21:50, 5.2.2019] Sirius: because you make me feel happy and balanced. and cared for

**[21:50, 5.2.2019] Remus: I won't hurt you  
[21:51, 5.2.2019] Remus: I'm medicated now  
[21:51, 5.2.2019] Remus: I swear, Sirius.**

[21:51, 5.2.2019] Sirius: yes, that's good  
[21:52, 5.2.2019] Sirius: but even if not, I'm thick-skinned, I'll deal. I can take some things and still like you

**[21:53, 5.2.2019] Remus: You shouldn't have too**

[21:53, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I want too, you know  
[21:53, 5.2.2019] Sirius: and it's not a hardship to be with you  
[21:54, 5.2.2019] Sirius: don't make it sound like that

**[21:55, 5.2.2019] Remus: I get snappy in the mornings and when I'm hungry.  
[21:55, 5.2.2019] Remus: I leave socks all over my house**

[21:55, 5.2.2019] Sirius: and I vanish into the woods for hours  
[21:56, 5.2.2019] Sirius: and leave pencils everywhere i go  
[21:56, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I talk to myself when i draw

**[21:56, 5.2.2019] Remus: I never finish a cup of tea**

[21:56, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I will never be able to keep up with you intellectual  
[21:57, 5.2.2019] Sirius: my boots are always muddy  
[21:57, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'm always late

**[21:57, 5.2.2019] Remus: I never rinse the bath out**

[21:58, 5.2.2019] Sirius: my hair is all over the house  
[21:58, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I never brush it

**[21:58, 5.2.2019] Remus: I never wash up**

[21:58, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I talk to my bike when i tinker  
[21:59, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I can't cook for shit

**[21:59, 5.2.2019] Remus: Sometimes I want to be alone**

[22:00, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Are we done now?  
[22:01, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Because I find you to be rather endearing

**[22:02, 5.2.2019] Remus: Ok**

[22:03, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Rem?

[22:06, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Have I said sth wrong?  
[22:07, 5.2.2019] Sirius: have I said something that hurt you?

**[22:09, 5.2.2019] Remus: No baby  
[22:09, 5.2.2019] Remus: I'm just blown away by you  
[22:09, 5.2.2019] Remus: You're amazing**

[22:10, 5.2.2019] Sirius: So are you  
[22:10, 5.2.2019] Sirius: We are very amazing

**[22:16, 5.2.2019] Remus: 🤭🤭  
[22:19, 5.2.2019] Remus: I really like you**

[22:20, 5.2.2019] Sirius: That's good, cause I really like you too  
[22:20, 5.2.2019] Sirius: What will you do all day tomorrow, before coming for me?

**[22:23, 5.2.2019] Remus: Maybe panicking? 😂**

[22:23, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Uhh...?  
[22:23, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Why?  
[22:23, 5.2.2019] Sirius: It's just me

**[22:23, 5.2.2019] Remus: Anxiety  
[22:24, 5.2.2019] Remus: What if you don't like me? What if my house is a mess?**

[22:25, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Darling.... I am very much a talking dog and a giant sap, who u talked through panic attacks and orgasms, soooo  
[22:26, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I don't care how you house looks  
[22:26, 5.2.2019] Sirius: And I already told you I'd do anything for you  
[22:26, 5.2.2019] Sirius: So no reason for anxiety, Angelface

**[22:27, 5.2.2019] Remus: 🤭  
[22:27, 5.2.2019] Remus: I'm absolutely smitten  
[22:28, 5.2.2019] Remus: I can't wait to kiss you**

[22:29, 5.2.2019] Sirius: You will need to lean down a fair bit 😉  
[22:30, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Maybe think of that if you start to panic  
[22:30, 5.2.2019] Sirius: My friends find it hilarious

**[22:31, 5.2.2019] Remus: Why?**

[22:32, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Just taking the piss  
[22:33, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I told Marlene how you are all tall and sexy and have these really nice legs

**[22:34, 5.2.2019] Remus: 😳**

[22:35, 5.2.2019] Sirius: She found it pretty funny that you will be able to put your chin on my head

**[22:36, 5.2.2019] Remus: 😍😍  
[22:36, 5.2.2019] Remus: Shall I just carry you around?**

[22:37, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Please don't  
[22:37, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I will acquire all the complexes  
[22:37, 5.2.2019] Sirius: 😉  
[22:39, 5.2.2019] Sirius: But I love that I'll be able to just smush my face to your neck and hold on to you

**[22:39, 5.2.2019] Remus: I'd love that too**

[22:40, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I loved that baby shock photo of btw

**[22:40, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oh yeah?**

[22:40, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Your face is  
[22:40, 5.2.2019] Sirius: All kinds of kissable  
[22:41, 5.2.2019] Sirius: And I will steal that jacket at some point  
[22:41, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Because it's a nice jacket  
[22:42, 5.2.2019] Sirius: And you look way too hot in it

**[22:43, 5.2.2019] Remus: Heeey it's mine  
[22:44, 5.2.2019] Remus: I'll buy you one**

[22:45, 5.2.2019] Sirius: 😂  
[22:45, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I just want yours tbh  
[22:46, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I like worn leather  
[22:46, 5.2.2019] Sirius: And it will probably smell like you  
[22:47, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Also, you look like a nerd/rock hybrid snacc and that's too hot and not allowed

**[22:47, 5.2.2019] Remus: ... We'll see  
[22:47, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oh I'm a snacc am I?  
[22:47, 5.2.2019] Remus: [AnotherselfiewithThatleatherjacket.jpg]**

[22:49, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Hhjfujhgi!  
[22:49, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Yeah fuck  
[22:49, 5.2.2019] Sirius: You are  
[22:49, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Snack  
[22:49, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Like 'I really want you in my mouth Snacc'

**[22:50, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oh yeah?**

[22:50, 5.2.2019] Sirius: You know exactly what you do to people with your face, and legs and whole body and voice and attitude

**[22:50, 5.2.2019] Remus: Elaborate**

[22:51, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Aww darling, I will swallow down whatever you are willing to give to me

**[22:54, 5.2.2019] Remus: That's too vague, love.**

[22:55, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Well, make me tell you more

**[22:57, 5.2.2019] Remus: 🤨  
[22:57, 5.2.2019] Remus: I order you to tell me more, lad.**

[23:03, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I meant it exactly like that when I said I will take whatever you are willing to give. I will lick your saliva out of your lovely, dirty mouth, I will kiss the sweat of your skin, I will swallow and savour it if you allow me to taste your spunk. I will suck on your pretty fingers and make them all wet. Take your gorgeous, big cock into my throat, and I will enjoy to gag and choke on it  
[23:03, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Like that?

**[23:03, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oh god. Yes.  
[23:03, 5.2.2019] Remus: Fuck.**

[23:05, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'm on my bed, pretty sleepy actually and just grin into the darkness because I managed to please you  
[23:05, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Huh  
[23:05, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I am kind of simple  
[23:06, 5.2.2019] Sirius: And you such a snacc ❤  
[23:06, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I dream of you wearing that damn jacket  
[23:06, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Just that  
[23:07, 5.2.2019] Sirius: While we have very high sex  
[23:07, 5.2.2019] Sirius: In front of fireplaces

**[23:11, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oh my god  
[23:11, 5.2.2019] Remus: We are doing that**

[23:14, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Yeah  
[23:15, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I need to sleep soon, will be a long day tomorrow  
[23:15, 5.2.2019] Sirius: And a long night...  
[23:15, 5.2.2019] Sirius: ?  
[23:16, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I still need to pack  
[23:16, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I don't know what to wear 😳

**[23:18, 5.2.2019] Remus: Anything.  
[23:18, 5.2.2019] Remus: I don't care.  
[23:19, 5.2.2019] Remus: Go pack, then go sleep. Then come here.**

[23:19, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I'll find something, probably opting for comfort  
[23:20, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I pack in the morning  
[23:20, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Already curled up in bed  
[23:20, 5.2.2019] Sirius: And to lazy to get up again

**[23:20, 5.2.2019] Remus: You're cute**

[23:21, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Nah  
[23:21, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Usually people find my looks rather abrasive  
[23:21, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Pretty but mean

**[23:22, 5.2.2019] Remus: Nah**

[23:23, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I wish you the best of dreams, Darling  
[23:24, 5.2.2019] Sirius: Next time in person

**[23:27, 5.2.2019] Remus: Oh my god  
[23:27, 5.2.2019] Remus: So soon  
[23:27, 5.2.2019] Remus: Goodnight fy cariad**

[23:29, 5.2.2019] Sirius: I want to hear you call me that a thousand times…

**[23:36, 5.2.2019] Remus: I'll do it more**

[07:46, 6.2.2019] Sirius: Hey darling  
[07:47, 6.2.2019] Sirius: We are having pretty heavy snowfall this morning  
[07:47, 6.2.2019] Sirius: I 'm concerned about my flight  
[07:50, 6.2.2019] Sirius: Newscast says it's just gonna get worse  
[07:50, 6.2.2019] Sirius: I'll try and get to CDG now

**[07:51, 6.2.2019] Remus: Fucking snow.**

[07:52, 6.2.2019] Sirius: Maybe I can catch an earlier flight

**[07:53, 6.2.2019] Remus: I hope so  
[07:55, 6.2.2019] Remus: I hate winter.**

[07:56, 6.2.2019] Sirius: Me too darling

**[07:57, 6.2.2019] Remus: Autumn is lovely. Winter can go suck a syphilitic dick.  
[07:58, 6.2.2019] Remus: ... I haven't had my coffee yet**

[07:58, 6.2.2019] Sirius: Autumn is my favorite too  
[07:59, 6.2.2019] Sirius: But I like summer for a few reasons also

**[07:59, 6.2.2019] Remus: Oh?**

[08:00, 6.2.2019] Sirius: For example being naked outside 😉

**[08:01, 6.2.2019] Remus: Unf  
[08:03, 6.2.2019] Remus: Do you... Uh... Do you do that often?**

[08:07, 6.2.2019] Sirius: Yeah  
[08:07, 6.2.2019] Sirius: 's nice  
[08:08, 6.2.2019] Sirius: And as I said, I am in the middle of a forest  
[08:08, 6.2.2019] Sirius: No one else here

**[08:08, 6.2.2019] Remus: Oh God**

[08:11, 6.2.2019] Sirius: Mmh?

**[08:13, 6.2.2019] Remus: You really do know how to give me a boner with just a few words.**

[08:18, 6.2.2019] Sirius: Right back at ya

**[08:20, 6.2.2019] Remus: 🤭**

[08:43, 6.2.2019] Sirius: Airport is cluttered  
[08:43, 6.2.2019] Sirius: There have been cancellations already

**[08:50, 6.2.2019] Remus: .... Are you not coming?**

[09:04, 6.2.2019] Sirius: I'm coming  
[09:04, 6.2.2019] Sirius: rn  
[09:04, 6.2.2019] Sirius: The innuendo😉  
[09:05, 6.2.2019] Sirius: I was able to change flights

**[09:05, 6.2.2019] Remus: What?  
[09:05, 6.2.2019] Remus: You have a flight?  
[09:05, 6.2.2019] Remus: Really?**

[09:05, 6.2.2019] Sirius: Boarding is in 20min  
[09:14, 6.2.2019] Sirius: Need to power down my phone soon  
[09:15, 6.2.2019] Sirius: Sorry for the rush now  
[09:15, 6.2.2019] Sirius: Don't stress yourself  
[09:15, 6.2.2019] Sirius: I have Prongs collect me at Heathrow  
[09:15, 6.2.2019] Sirius: Just write me when and where we meet later  
[09:17, 6.2.2019] Sirius: But  
[09:17, 6.2.2019] Sirius: If you can make it  
[09:17, 6.2.2019] Sirius: I'd love to see you first thing on English ground

**[09:25, 6.2.2019] Remus: Hey, I can still come..**

[09:25, 6.2.2019] Sirius: good  
[09:25, 6.2.2019] Sirius: boarding now  
[09:26, 6.2.2019] Sirius: 1h  
[09:26, 6.2.2019] Sirius: _Darling_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another thing:  
> I know it's been ages since we updated. It's because I couldn't find the energy to do anything creative at all.  
> It's also why I couldn't answer any of your lovely comments. But please believe me that I cherished any notification I got <3
> 
> I'll try to be better about it in the future.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They _meet_.
> 
> It goes as you would expect.
> 
> (By which I mean, it goes as you would expect, if you have an incredibly filthy mind.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear friends, we now have transcended from texting to progressive prose.  
> Please still be aware that this is rp based. I did my best to edit it into something fluid with a consistent style but well, I obviously don't have an objective eye on this.
> 
> Thank you all a thousand times for you patience and continued interest. Your comments, kudos, subscriptions and bookmarks bring me life!

Setting the flight mode on his phone while he stores his weekender above his head, Sirius takes his seat.

Roughly 300 Miles away Remus took a moment to just breathe through the excitement. His hands shook a little at the adrenaline of plans changing.

As the flight attendant rattles through the safety instructions Sirius zones out a little. _Oh God fucking hell._ He was about to see Remus in person. Not just see, but touch, and hear, and smell. In one hour. His heart did a complicated, exhilarated and slightly painful thing in reaction to his thoughts. He needed to get a grip and not make a fool of himself in front of the man he wanted to really like his company and....he pressed some air out between half closed lips and rubbed his hands over his eyes, trying to stay calm. Then there was the take off and finally he could order some coffee.

After a frantic call to Lily it was arranged that James would pick Remus up on the way to the airport. He fidgeted the whole way there as James made mindless small talk. Parking was a nightmare but soon after Remus stood in the arrivals lounge.

Sirius tried to reason with himself that it was a logical decision to leave the airplane last and make a detour to the bathroom. Truth was, for all his spur of the moment decision he was actually a coward when situations came to head. His heart was absolutely wildly beating against his ribcage. Plashing a little bit of water into his face he tried to get a few calm, deep breaths in. One last time ruffling through his hair he left the loo in search of the Darling giant, who was hopefully waiting for him.

"Why isn't he here?" Remus asked, pacing back and forth and biting his nails. "These are all from the Paris flight."

James snorted. "He'll be here."

And there he was.

Next to Prongs, being taller than everyone in the proximity, looking a little rattled but glorious nonetheless. Sirius was amazed at his hair color in reality. The two of them hadn't seen him yet, still searching the crowd that flooded the arrival hall. Swallowing, berating himself to just go there now , he smiled a little as he bit his lip and came up behind them. He couldn't possibly say anything, so he just cautiously tapped Remus' shoulder.

Remus jumped a foot as he felt a small tap on his shoulder. He turned and his breath caught in his chest. He was looking down into the most beautiful eyes he'd ever seen. Photographs did not do them justice. He wanted to say something witty, or sexy or sweet but words wouldn't come. Instead he wrapped his arms around Sirius's waist and lifted him off his feet, his nose burying in the other man's hair.

"Oh wow...! Hey.....hi, Darling" fiercely blushing Sirius tried to return the hug with arms around Remus' shoulders, exhilarated and insanely embarrassed at just being picked up so easily.

Remus set him back on his feet and ducked his head, cheeks burning. He laughed nervously. "Ha.. Um.. Sorry." He mumbled and scratched his head, unable to look Sirius in the eyes again. God! What an idiot he was.

Ah shit, Sirius traitor heart was all head over heels for the dork already. He laughed through a broad grin before just stepping back into the Darlings personal space. Wrapping his arms tightly around the other man, pressing his smile into the skin of Remus' burning neck, exactly like he dreamed about. Breathing him in, feeling the soft skin against his lips, elevated pulse against his cheek.

Remus swallowed hard because this man, this gorgeous, wonderful man just exuded sex appeal like cologne. Remus' knees felt weak and that was something he'd never experienced before. He laughed softly against Sirius's hair.

"You've.. Uh.. You've made my knees go weak."

"Oh, I see how it is, Padfoot." James piped up, voice dramatically pained. "You haven't seen me for weeks! And yet, your whole attention span - woefully short as it is- is on this floozy." James sighed loudly and theatrically swooned into a nearby chair.

"Then it would be very rude of me to just let go now, would it?" Sirius whispered. Then, with a raised brow he looked past Remus' shoulder at James. "Yeah, you know, you just do not smell or look as good as him, wanker." he dead-panned.

Remus nodded, heart racing and breath coming faster. "Oh god, you smell so good."

"Pffft, you're a twat." James sulked. "Not even a congratulations in sight!"

Sirius snorted somewhat undignified. "I'll congratulate you alright, right after reading you some elaborated riot act on contraception....!"

Leaning back a little to look at Remus face, Sirius caressed his cheek and jaw with just his fingertips. "You alright there, Darling?" he asked softly and somewhat concerned. "Your heart has gone all haywire..?"

"Yeah... Hmmm... I'm just.. Jesus, it's really you." Remus laughed and stepped back a little, he grabbed Sirius's hand to entwine their fingers.

"It was the first time we'd slept together... We were... A little caught up!" James protested.

Sirius smiled all slow and in awe at their hands. And Remus burnt auburn hair. His unbelievable pink lips. Disregarding James for a moment longer, he gripped Rems hand a little tighter, pulling him down a notch. Licking his lips, dabbing a very soft, wet little kiss to his jaw before breathing right into his ear. "Darling you smell so good, fuck. All leather and pink pepper and cinnamon...good, baby you smell like sex, all sharp and warm and earthy and burning." Then he withdrew with a wink, still smiling.

Remus closed his eyes in mortification as his cock twitched to life filling his pants painfully in a short amount of time. "Sirius!" He hissed and tried to cover himself.

Turning to Prongs with an exasperated inhale he said "I really hope you got pardoned by your beautiful girlfriend, wanker!" drawing him into some kind of bear hug, clapping his back. "I would miss you a little, maybe, if she decides to annihilate you."

"In fact... I'm gonna pop the question." James smirked. "She's the one, mate. Perfection on earth."

Looking at James' face earnestly for a moment longer Sirius nodded, then pulled him in for another hug. "Congratulations, brother. On the prongslet. And if you are lucky, one the acquiring of the Flower Girl too.”

As they started to walk out of the arrival gate, he gripped Remus' hand again, all cheeky grin as he accidentally brushed the back of Rems upper thigh with a searching hand.

Remus bit down on a moan and dug his nails into Sirius's skin. "Cut it out." He whispered. If Sirius carried on like this he was going to slam him against the wall and fuck him in front of the whole world.

"Wanna go for breakfast drinks? Celebration?" James grinned, swinging his car keys as they walked.

"Maybe later? I'm not that hungry and I need to unpack and get the flat all set and such." Sirius replied to James who opened the car. Giving Remus a dirty little smile and an obvious once over, to let him know exactly what he was doing, mouthing a make me for good measure before getting in the car.

"Excuses, excuses." James chuckled knowing exactly why Sirius turned down the invitation. He got into the driver's seat.

Remus was torn about where to sit. In the back with Sirius or with James in the front? He badly, badly wanted to sit with Sirius, he wanted to be all over him but... Wouldn't it be rude to leave James alone in the front when he'd given Remus a lift?

"Duh." Sirius just replied to James before getting buckled up. "Pretty sure you don't want to hear the truth."

Then he just looked daring at Remus, brows lifting a little, tongue pressed against his upper front teeth. "Not sitting with me, Darling?"

"Sorry James." Remus mumbled quickly and dove into the back seat with Sirius.

"I don't care what you kinky fucks do but if you get spunk on my seats I'll kill you both." James warned looking in the rear view mirror then pulled out of the car park and headed home.

Remus leant closer to Sirius and whispered in his ear. "How am I meant to suck your cock now?"

The goosebumps all over his shoulder blades, neck and arms let Sirius grin fade quickly to a slightly open-mouthed turned on expression. Turning his face so as to practically be nose to nose with Remus he whispered back: "Sorry I've messed up our plans, Angelface. We can just postpone a little? I'm dying to have your lips wrapped around me...God they are so pink in reality..?"

"We'll have to settle for this." Remus purred and nonchalantly placed his hand on Sirius's thigh, inches from his groin.

Biting his lips, he spared Remus' hand a quick glance where it virtually burned through his jeans next to his hard on. Eyes back at the Darling face, he slowly breathed out through his mouth. " 'guess we have to, for now..."

"So, what are you planning to do in London?" Remus asked politely, fingers rubbing slow circles in the denim.

"Uuuh.... I was asked by some snacc to go to a bar last night. And I sorta promised to take him out for cake. So definitely doing that." Sirius said, eyes slipping half close, relishing the touch.

"Oh yeah? Should I be jealous of this 'snacc'?" Remus grinned, fingers moving just a little higher.

"Definitely. He is something else!" Sirius said, turning his body back to the designated position, letting his head fall back against the seat. Swallowing, eyes closing briefly he felt himself twitch in response to Remus' sensuous torture.

"Hmm well I'll have to remind you how snacc-like I am." Remus purred and turned his head to press his lips to a patch of skin on Sirius's neck that was driving him wild.

Sirius hissed at the chapstick-sticky lips pressed to his neck. "Ah fuck, yah Darling, remind me, I'd love that...!"

In the driver's seat James audibly cleared up his throat. "So I'm guessing you both dismount at Rems?"

Remus grazed his teeth across that same spot and brushed his thumb teasingly against the bulge in Sirius's jeans.

"Yah?" Sirius said simultaneously asking Remus and answering Prongs while his whole body tightened in arousal in response to the pressure of teeth against his jugular. The barely there brush of Remus thumb even more provocation.

"Gonna take you apart when we get back to mine, fy cariad." Remus murmured against Sirius's neck. He smelt of oil paint and pine, of snow and cigarette smoke. It was heady and delicious.

Quiet, shuddering breaths followed Remus' promise. "Are we there, yet? Because I don't think I can take much more of this while being required to be quiet?!" he whispered.

"Nope... We've only been in the car ten minutes." He laughed softly.

"You'll make me come by laughing, Darling.." Sirius smiled at him while unconsciously pushing his hips into the teasing touch.

"I could slip my hand into your jeans, right here." Remus breathed and flicked his tongue against the ring in Sirius's earlobe.

"Fuck, Rem. I can't...please...stop..!" he begged all breathily, cheeks all gone red, glancing to the driver's seat.

"Mmm, yes you can." He purred and turned Sirius's head so their lips were inches apart.

"Shit, shit, shit....I really don't think so...!" His dick was leaking, and with having omitted underwear today that would be visible pretty soon.

"Your smell... makes my nipples all tight...and I really want to kiss you so bad right now...!" Whispering becoming a little harsh he nonetheless revelled in Remus' hand on his skin. The swift change of cool air and warmth always tended to provide a lowkey stimulation through the delicate metal there too.

Remus hooked his hand around the nape of Sirius's neck, fingers tangling in the hair there and brought their lips together gently.

The first touch of their lips is short. Just a peck really. But the hand in his hair stayed and that was all the invitation he needed to kiss Remus lips again a few times. Then the corners of his mouth. All just short, close mouthed, little touches. Getting greedy, Sirius eventually traced his tongue over Remus' lower lip, opening his eyes looking up at him after.

Remus swore softly against those perfect cupid's bow lips and tightened his grip on the back of Sirius's neck. It was exhilarating to see which one of them would snap first. His mouth watered at the thought of what Sirius would taste like.

There was no way in hell for Sirius to restrain himself any longer. He licked the soft cussing right off Remus' lips, pressing his mouth to the other mans, slipping the tip of his tongue between the pink, still a little sticky, lips.

Remus grunted, sparks of electricity singing through his blood as he pressed his tongue to the other man's. He wasn't aware of anything other than the way Sirius felt and tasted and smelt. He was intoxicating.

At the touch of tongues and Remus quickly taking control of the kiss, Sirius burrowed one hand into his jacket for purchase. Shuddering a little the pressure against his neck he moaned a barely audible little _oh_ against Rems mouth.

The small sound woke something in Remus and he kissed Sirius deeply, wanting to taste and devour every inch of his mouth. His hand slipped from Sirius's neck up into his hair which he gripped tightly.

"Jesus Christ... This is one step away from porn. Keep your clothes on! We're almost there." James called into the back.

Startled Sirius brought some distance between the two of them. Red faced again, fingers unconsciously touching his wet lower lip, pointedly not looking at Remus. "Yeah, right, sorry, James." he said untypically flustered.

Remus sat back against his own seat, trying to keep his breathing steady. His brain felt heavy and hazy with desire. His cock pressed torturously against his zipper and he squirmed a little.

Soon after, James stopped in front of Remus' place and they said their goodbyes, promising to be in contact about meeting the next day.

Remus took Sirius's hand and overnight bag and pulled him over to his front door.

"So, here we are?! At the wolf's den?" Sirius's poor attempt at humor was severely sidetracked by his heart still doing overtime and shaky and scratchy quiet voice.

"It seems so." Remus smirked, seemingly back to perfect self-control, and opened the door. He led Sirius up the flight of stairs leading to his first floor flat and shoved the other man inside shrugging off his own jacket as he did so. 

Sirius found himself in a cozy open space consisting of a kitchen and lounge area, he was shedding his own jacket as he looked at the taller man undressing. Unsure what to do or say next he just smiled at him like the smitten and very turned on idiot he was.

"C'mere." Remus murmured and held his hands out to Sirius.

Taking the offered Hand Sirius let himself be pulled in.

Remus cupped the other man's jaw and kissed him slowly, lips moving gently, tongue probing delicately for entrance.

"Gods... yes." Sirius muttered into the sweet kiss before opening up to it and proceeded to press his whole body to Rems, feeling his warmth, arms slung around him, hands pressed flat to his shoulder blades.

Remus backed Sirius up to an armchair as they kissed desperately. Pressing down on the other man's shoulders he coaxed Sirius down into the chair and knelt in front of him, his lover's legs spread open.

"Ah hell, Remus... Darling... if you do that now I'll fail for sure!" Sirius' breath came in shudders at the picture, of the beauty kneeling between his legs. A wet patch was soaked through his jeans, eyes gone all glassy. "Shit..baby, you really have the most Darling face I've ever seen..."

"You didn't really think you'd get away with it, did you?" Remus smirked looking at Sirius. He pushed the hem of Sirius's shirt up and kissed the toned, tanned stomach. "Gods, your fucking body." he groaned.

Sirius was gasping by now. "Nah didn't... really thought I might meet your challenge, you know?" At the feeling of lips against his skin he could literally feel his cock drip. "But not like this... Hell, Darling... you are everything..."

Remus pushed his hand up under the rest of Sirius's tshirt and tugged gently on one of the bars piercing Sirius's nipples. He dipped his tongue into Sirius's navel, the taste musky and a bit dark.

Surprised by the sensual onslaught, Sirius moan was rather loud and high-pitched in the otherwise quiet kitchen, back arching against the wooden chair.

Remus's cock throbbed at the sound and he groaned loudly. He groped for his jacket and pulled out a condom. He knelt up, dark eyes fixed on the debauched wreck of Sirius with his shirt rucked up haphazardly, hair a bit of an attractive mess, framing a flushed face.  
"Gonna suck you now." He told him. "Hands behind your back." He ordered and flicked open the button on Sirius's jeans.

Panting, Sirius obeyed without second thought, folding his hands behind his neck. Muttering little _oh Gods_ under his breath, not looking at the auburn haired Angel between his legs as to not make this even more difficult for himself.

Deftly Remus slid the zipper down and spread open Sirius's fly. Gently he slid his hand into the slit of Sirius's boxers and pulled the wet, hot length of his cock free.

"Oh hell, it's even more beautiful in person." He moaned. The tip glistened with pearly precome and the veins stood out angrily. Quickly he rolled the latex sheath down over Sirius's dick and stroked him slowly. "Remember the traffic light colours OK? If you need me to stop but can't speak then tap my left shoulder twice." He murmured softly then lowered his mouth onto Sirius's erection, lips closing delicately around the head.

Moaning, Sirius fidgeted a little, gripping his own hands tighter so as not to slip and trying to find some kind of breathing rhythm so as not to be overwhelmed by Remus hands and then mouth instantly.

"Damnit, Darling! It's so fucking warm in your mouth, feels so good around me ! God.. those lips! Shit you have the most beautiful lips, they will all puffy later... Angel, _oh God_ " he pressed out between his teeth, eyes shut now.

Remus grinned around Sirius's cock at the beautiful outburst from the man above him. He gazed up at him and flicked his tongue against his frenulum teasingly. Sure, Sirius was close to coming but Remus was determined to draw this out for as long as possible.

Stunned for a second by the increase in pleasure and his own tensing at it, Sirius lost the grip of his hands for a moment before cramping them into each other again. He absolutely couldn't control the tiny abortive movements of his hips anymore. Remus' name like a prayer on his own lips, whispered without pause with his already shot to hell voice.

Remus moaned dirtily around Sirius's cock and took him further into his mouth. He splayed his hands across Sirius's hips to control his movements.

"ReMUS!" Heartbeat in his throat, Sirius nearly sobbed the taller man's name. "You gotta stop, you gotta stop, _you gotta stop_... **!!** I'm going to come! Please, I can't--" Hands like a vice on hips being the only thing holding him anchored, whole body shuddering.

Remus pulled up again, Sirius's cock falling from his mouth with an obscene pop. He gripped the base of Sirius's hard-on tightly. "Don't you spoil my fun yet, love. You're doing so well."

Sirius took some hard gasps and then tried to use the short break to relax a little, body gone involuntarily tight again. Hands and back all sweaty from Remus' mouth putting him through the wringer. "Trying, oh God, I’m _trying_...."

"I know, fy cariad." He soothed, pleasantly surprised when Sirius's cock gave a little twitch at the endearment. "And you're doing brilliantly." Remus repeated.  
He bent down again giving the head of Sirius's cock little kitten licks.

Happily humming at the praise, sweet feeling of his lovers tongue and upon hearing the beloved nickname, Sirius could not look away this time.

"Watch me, love." Remus whispered and took Sirius back into his mouth again. He bobbed his head a few times, getting a proper feeling for the length and girth of his lover's prick before breathing deeply through his nose and taking Sirius as deep as he could manage.

Even before the sensation penetrated his endorphine addled brain, the visual was enough to have Sirius' hands in Remus' hair to hold him still, so as not to come instantly. It took him a few seconds to process what had just happened.

 _Victory_ , Remus thought with satisfaction. Slowly he pulled off of Sirius and wiped his mouth on his hand. Without saying a word he stood up and circled the chair, staring down at Sirius.

Panting, shocked, still staring straight ahead, turning red with having failed. "....I-I didn't mean to! ...I...just...didn't…--I'm sorry!"

"We talked about this, at length, didn't we?" Remus asked, voice quiet but hard. He still felt ridiculously worked up but now was the time to punish Sirius. To show Sirius that he could be reliable.

"....yeah..I- I guess...we have..." voice hushed, face burning at the tone of Remus' honey voice. Sirius pressed his hand into his lap, trying to think through the haze about what he was supposed to do now to be good again for Remus.

"Go to the cupboard above the kettle and fetch the jar of rice." Remus said.

Swallowing and closing his jeans with slightly shaky hands he did as he was told, bringing the jar back to Rem without daring to look into his eyes.

"Did I say you could do your jeans back up?" He asked, voice hard.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. Taking a deep shivery inhale before replying. "No? ....no, Sir, you didn't..."

"Take your clothes off. Go and stand by my armchair." Remus instructed.

Fiddling with his clothes, attempting to accomplish Remus' demand as fast as possible, Sirius' pulse was through the roof. Hands clumsy because of adrenaline kicking in like a freight train it took him a lot longer than normal and added to the humiliation of the fairly new experience.

Remus followed him. "Pour a fair amount of rice onto the floor, in a thick line. You're going to kneel on it until I say otherwise."

Unsure hands as Sirius took the jar from Remus and fulfilled the task as ordered. His breathing now somewhat calmer but still a little clipped and elevated, mind a narrow, fragile space, he kneeled down into the rice line.

Remus’ heart swelled with a strange sort of pride as he saw Sirius kneel on the rice without complaint. He sat in his chair and lit a cigarette. Ten minutes, maybe fifteen and then he'd lavish him with praise, love and care.

The first few minutes kneeling on the rice Sirius was uncomfortable but not in pain, which made him a lot more confused again. He should be punished a lot more severely, shouldn’t he? He was disoriented and hormones wreaking havoc in his body on a scale far greater than he was used to. But after the first minutes the discomfort the feeling ascended into some intense pain, blanking out most thoughts. After a while, knees gone somewhat numb he could see tears falling to his thighs and into the rice. He hadn't even realised.

Remus put his hand on Sirius's shoulder after ten minutes had passed. "OK, fy cariad. You can move. Perhaps to the sofa? Then I can look at your knees properly and see how to make them feel better."

It took a few seconds for Sirius to react to the order, mind all viscous, tears still just flowing. Upon standing he was so unsteady in putting his weight on his legs again that he had to break a fall with both hands on the ground. For some reason that shook him far more than everything that happened before and he was frantically stumbling over to the couch after that, just sitting down on the floor in front of it.

Remus got to his feet immediately and rushed over to Sirius. He scooped the other man into his arms and kissed his hair. "You're OK, my love. You're OK. You did so well, you were so amazing."

So warm, Remus was so heavenly warm. And he was touching him again. That meant he had done good, hadn’t he? He was unsure if he was allowed to touch too, so he better kept his hands clasped together tightly in front of him.

"Listen carefully now, baby." Remus murmured. "Punishment is over. The scene is over, OK? You were so good for me, so obedient and so brave. You're so beautiful, love." Remus said softly stroking a hand up and down Sirius's arm.

At the statement Sirius just let his forehead fall limply against Remus' shoulder, not quite able yet to filter out all the information from what was said. But it sounded nice and made him feel settled.

Remus let Sirius be quiet and simply sat with him holding him and stroking his hair. He's missed this part of a relationship more than anything else, in truth. The opportunity to hold someone.

Letting the warmth of the body surrounding him seep into his own again, Sirius' mind cleared a little. He had a little bit of a headache but nothing major and was apparently flat-out clinging to Remus' shirt with both hands. He actually wanted to snort at that but to his shock it came out as an actual sob.

"Oh sweetheart." Remus said softly and kissed Sirius's forehead. Moving them slowly Remus managed to get them both onto the sofa, Sirius half lying against him. He pulled a blanket over his lover and carded his fingers through his hair. "Your hair is like silk." Remus said, admiration in his voice.

Cheek smushed against Remus' chest, concentrating on the heartbeat, he felt a little liquified. Pink pepper smell lulling him in a little.

"Can you talk, sweetheart?" Remus murmured, voice purposely quiet and gentle.

"Mmh... 'course" Sirius mumbled.

"Are you OK?" Remus asked. "Can I get you anything?"

He took a moment to think about it but other than being somewhat exhausted he probably was okay. " 'm fine, yah?" he said and sat up a little.

Remus pulled him closer. "Don't go anywhere, I'm not done cuddling you." Remus pouted.

He had absolutely zero complaints about being tucked into the gorgeous man's body. Showered with that voice and accent of his, all gentle and sweet again.

"You fit into my arms just as I'd hoped you would." Remus said tenderly. "Like you were made for them." His voice wobbled a bit, emotion wrapping around him and he buried his face in Sirius's hair.

" 's because you have all the broad shoulders too, yah know?" Sirius said, speech slurring a bit still but mostly coherent again. Blinking lazy against the afternoon sunlight flooding the flat, turning towards Remus face he smiled sluggish at him.

Remus chuckled a little at Sirius's dozy smile. "Hey there." He said gently and brushed a thumb over his cheekbone. "Starting to feel good?"

"Ah, ...I don't know? I guess? My head's a little achy...but otherwise I'm okay? I am okay, am I?" he asked, brows furrowed, sitting up again a little, looking back at Remus, his own face open and unguarded.

"You're fine." Remus said gently. "You're amazing." He smiled at Sirius. "You did everything I expected of you and more, my sweet boy."

"Huh ...yes..mmh." he said, humming to himself. Movements slow and careful Sirius proceeded to turn around again, climbing into Remus lap, all cheeky with a little stoned smile. He dabbed some tiny kisses to the other man's temple, cheek, jaw and lips.

Remus wrapped an arm around Sirius's lower back as the other man straddled him. "H-how... Oh god.. How are your knees?"

"Nevermind..will be fine, yah?" Nosing along his jaw and neck, followed by a wet tongue licking a light sheen of sweat away. "Let me take your shirt off, will you? I need some skin, please, yah?"

Remus bit his lip on a soft moan, hips flexing a little under the blessed weight of Sirius in his lap.

"Do anything you want, baby, I'm yours." He gasped.

Honest-to-God giggling Sirius stripped the lovely man beneath him of his shirt. Throwing it over the backrest of the couch, he took a moment to admire the really enticing view, biting his lip, wiggling a little at the wave of intense pleasantness.

"Fuck." Remus breathed as Sirius wiggled in his lap. His neglected cock twitched with need and he thrust up gently.

"You are absurd...you know? Like shouldn't-exist gorgeous.... you and your cursed hair and mile-long legs and your damn darling face...!" Sirius exclaimed while slowly grinding his naked ass into Remus' clothed lower body.

"Fuck.. Sirius, Baby." Remus gasped, hands grabbing Sirius's hips as he rocked up against the other man's arse.

Sitting up a little straighter, putting more weight on Remus pelvis, Sirius combed his hair back with both hands, putting his body on display. Feeling the taller man hard against him and hearing him just cuss about in that sexy sweet tone let his own cock swell again, too.

"God, you're sexy." Remus grunted pushing his hips up harder. "You've got me so hard, love."

Sirius just leaned down for a very sloppy, dirty kiss at that. Pushing the "I wanna see you bare too, Darling..!" directly between pink lips with his tongue.

"Undress me then."Remus provoked cheekily.

"Don't think I can stand yet..." he conceded and winked, "and it's kinda cramped here, with you being practically a giant."

"Oh well then." Remus grinned and scooped his hands under Sirius's thighs and picked him up off the floor to help him stand. "Looks like it's time for the bedroom, hm?" he asked as he walked them towards the room.

He kicked open his bedroom door and pushed Sirius down on the bed. He took a moment to admire the nude beauty of the man before slipping his jeans and boxers off and crawling over him.

Breath shuddering out of him at the first sight of his naked lover. His long, thick cock brushing against his leg and hip when Remus positioned himself above him. "I wanna draw and paint you so bad, you have no idea, darling Angel...! I can't believe we are actually here....I'm having a little whiplash here, I think. "

"Paint me like one of your French girls?" Remus laughed and dipped his mouth down to lick at the sweat pooling in Sirius's collar bone.

"Mhmh, like that too, if you let me..." he grinned. The tongue on his heated skin felt amazing. He was kinda surprised at his own body, going from hot to cold to warm and sweaty. He refrained from asking Remus the about thousand new questions he had, for now, at least. "What are we gonna do now, Darling? I meant it, when I said I should get things sorted out in White Chapel some time today."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You think you know where is is heading? You think you got the dynamic all figured out?
> 
> Yeah. We thought so too.
> 
> Only thing that you can take as agiven at this point is the brand of this whole thing which, without adoubt is **domestic filth**. You're welcome.


End file.
